Change The Point Of View, Part I: Flame
by ChangeThePointOfView
Summary: Clara Scott, une sorcière, n'est encore jamais allée à Poudlard. Elle va y faire son entrée en septième année. Une année qui va littéralement changer sa vie. Venez découvrir cette jeune adolescente atypique dont l'histoire a été effacé au cours du temps.
1. Prologue

« Vous connaissez sans doutes tous l'histoire d'Harry Potter, ce sorcier qui a combattu le terrible Voldemort ? Et bien, laissez moi vous dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de la véritable histoire. Qu'est-ce qui prouve que j'ai raison ? Rien du tout, mais moi j'y étais, je l'ai vécu. Laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire. Les événements se déroulent en réalité lors de notre septième année à Poudlard, Dumbeldore est encore le directeur de l'école et le professeur Rogue enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Bonjour, je m'appelle Clara Scott et c'est lors de cette année que ma vie a complètement changé. »


	2. Chapitre 1

_« J'ai conscience de partir à la dérive, mais ça fait un bien fout de se sentir hors de contrôle. » _

Je me réveillais très tôt ce matin en cette journée de premier septembre. Les yeux cernés, je n'avais pas réussis à dormir de la nuit néanmoins l'excitation m'avait fait me lever tôt. En effet aujourd'hui j'entrais enfin à Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie, ma mère aillant toujours refusé que j'y aille jusqu'à présent sous prétexte qu'elle voulait que je reçoive aussi une éducation moldu. Etant sorcière, elle m'avait elle même enseigné la magie. Je m'habillais, coiffais rapidement mes cheveux blonds, maquillais mes yeux verts puis retournai dans ma chambre afin de vérifié une dernière fois ma valise: baguette, robe de sorcier, bouquins portant tous des étiquettes « Clara Scott » (oui, j'étais du genre à pouvoir égarer mes affaires facilement), pyjama, vêtements pour le week-end, le compte était bon. Je descendis ma valise ainsi que la cage de ma chouette près de la porte d'entrée puis allait dans la cuisine afin de prendre un petit déjeuner. Un homme grand, brun aux épaules carré vêtue d'un costard s'empressait de boire un café tout en cherchant ses clés de voiture.

- Alors ma chérie, prête pour ton entrée à Poul-dard ? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant pressement sur le front

- Poudlard, papa, Poudlard. Comment ça se fait que tu ai autant de mal dès que la magie est impliquée ? Fis-je en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Oui, mon père était un moldu et ma mère une sorcière, j'étais pas conséquent de Sang-mêlé. Ma mère ne tarda pas à descendre habillé d'un pyjama, ses cheveux blond coupé court en bataille. Encore à moitié en dormit, elle me redemanda si j'étais sur de vouloir partir et si je voulais toujours y aller seule. Je lui répondais affirmativement, déposais un baiser sur sa joue en guise de au revoir puis accourais rejoindre mon père qui devait se dépêcher de me déposer à la gare de King's Cross avant de partir travailler.

J'étais dans la gare à chercher la voie neuf trois quart, seule. Les gens accourait de partout et impossible de trouver cette maudite voie ! Je savais parfaitement qu'il fallait passé dans l'un des piliers entre les voie neuf et dix, mais avant ça il fallait bien trouvé les concerné. Je me repassais en boucle cette phrase que je n'avais eu de cesse de répéter à ma mère la veille: « Mais non maman si tu viens avec moi c'est la honte, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule. » mais je commençais à regretter mes mots ! Je m'étais peut-être sentie poussée des ailes un peu trop vite ? Il faut dire que j'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver avec d'autres sorcier, d'avoir cours avec eux ! Mais ma mère m'avait mise en garde : les règles là-bas sont beaucoup plus strictes que dans le monde des moldus, et moi je suis un peu du genre à les enfreindre. Ma chouette noire me ramena sur terre en battant des ailes dans sa cage.

- Kush, calme toi, _dis-je en la caressant_, on n'a pas encore trouvé la voie neuf trois quart  
- Tu cherches la voie 9 3/4 ? _Me répondit une voix féminine_

En me retournant j'aperçus une fille, plus tôt grande, brune avec des grands yeux verts. Elle devait avoir mon âge et avait aussi des valises et une chouette sur un chariot. Cette inconnu devait sans aucun doute aller à Poudlard ou alors c'était simplement une jeunne fille un peu folle partant en vacance un jour de rentrée scolaire avec pour animal de compagnie un hibou. Trop de paramètres prit en compte, c'était forcément une sorcière.

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à me retrouver dans la gare ! _Riais-je_  
- Viens avec moi, c'est ta première année à Poudlard je suppose ?  
- Oui, avant j'étudiais avec ma mère.  
- Tu vas voir les cours là-bas sont géniaux ! Au fait, moi c'est Sarah, _sourit-elle_  
- Et moi Clara.

On parla jusqu'au poteau avant de foncer dedans pour aller sur la voie, Sarah était vraiment une fille sympa. Dans le train elle s'assit avec moi et me dit qu'elle me présenterait ses amis en temps venu parce que pour le moment elle ne les trouvait pas. Sarah était élève à Gryffondor, l'une des meilleures de toutes l'école. Elle m'expliqua alors rapidement le fonctionnement de la répartition des maisons: chaque nouvel élève se voyait passé le test du Choixpeau. Ce chapeau magique « scannait » leur personnalité afin de déterminé quelle maison lui correspondait le mieux.

Les Gryffondors au couleur rouge et or, représenté par un lion étaient les plus courageux, tolérants mais aussi très impulsif.

Les Poufsouffle dont l'emblème était un blaireau, caractérisé par les couleurs jaune et noirs étaient ceux dont la loyauté et la gentillesse était sans égale.

Les Serdaigle, les blanc et bleus dont l'aigle trônait fièrement sur leur blason étaient les plus créatifs et travailleurs.

Pour finir les Serpentard. Sarah ne semblait pas vraiment les apprécier. Représenté par les couleurs vert et argent, au serpent pour symbole, ils étaient les plus rusés et les plus ambitieux.

- Dis-moi Sarah, pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles les détesté à ce point ?

- Parce qu'ils n'hésitent pas à mettre des bâtons dans les roues entre eux afin de réussir. Et surtout parce qu'ils ne supportent pas les Nés moldus. En étant une, je peux te dire que tout au long de ma scolarité j'ai souffert de leur railleries. Ils ne pensent peut-être pas tous de la même manière mais la majorité l'emporte.

Plus tard, dans le train une femme passa, le chariot remplit de sucrerie en tous genres ! Au bout d'un certain temps, le train arriva et on monta dans des diligences conduites par des sortes de chevaux aux ailes de chauve-souris. Niveau créatures magiques, je ne m'y connais pas trop je ne pourrais pas vous dire leur nom mais il me semble qu'il s'agissait de Sombral. Au loin, sur une falaise, un immense château aux indénombrables tours surplombait les alentours. Poudlard ! Arrivées devant les grilles, un groupe de trois personnes s'approcha de nous. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille: l'un des garçons était brun avec des lunettes et une cicatrice sur le front. L'autre, était un peu plus grand que le premier avec des cheveux roux quant à la fille elle avait des cheveux bouclés châtains en bataille.

- Bah alors Sarah, t'étais où, on t'a cherchée sur le quai ! _Dit le brun_  
- Ah désolée Harry, j'étais avec Clara, elle est nouvelle, répondit la grande brune  
- Salut, c'est moi Clara ! _Souriais-je_  
- Moi c'est Ron, elle, c'est Hermione et lui, c'est Harry Potter, t'as surement dû entendre parler de lui ? _me dit le roux_  
- Euh ouais, le mec qui a survécu à Voldemort, ouais j'ai entendu parler de toi.  
- Quelle passionnante conversation, _intervint un garçon blond aux airs hautain_  
- Au pire, si ça ne te plait pas, tu dégages, _répondis-je froidement_  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis Drago Malefoy. Tu es nouvelle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je te pardonne. D'ailleurs dans quelle école étais-tu précédemment ?  
- Drago ou pas, j'm'en fous, je te l'ai dit: si ça te plait pas tu dégages, fin. Et c'est ma mère qui me donnait des cours.  
- Et tu es en septième année ? C'est en première que tu aurais dû aller ! _Rigola-t-il_  
- T'es sur de toi le décoloré ?! _M'énervais-je en sortant ma baguette pour la pointer sur lui._

Il recula précipitamment, surement surpris par ma réaction. Mais un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux mi-longs noirs intervint en traînant ce « Drago Malefoy » plus loin sans dire un seul mot. Cependant, il m'avait fixé droit dans les yeux. « Serment Inviolable ». Ce fut les seuls mots que je pu entendre bien que personne ne les ai prononcés. J'avais cette particularité de pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit des gens, d'après ma mère, je tenais ça de ma grand-mère. D'habitude, la seule chose dont je suis capable c'est seulement de parler mais là pour la première fois j'avais réussi à établir une sorte de connexion.

- Wow, t'as eu de la chance que le professeur Rogue ne te dise rien ! _S'ébahit Ron_  
- Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je_  
- Parce que ce prof' est horrible ! Il est froid et aime coller les élèves pour un rien ! C'est le directeur de Serpentard, il était prof de potion avant mais maintenant il enseigne les forces du mal. Il voue une haine profonde aux Gryffondors ! Répondit la dénommée Hermione

Nous finissions par entrée dans l'école et je me séparais de mes camarades, tous à Gryffondor, pour rejoindre les nouveaux élèves afin de participer à la cérémonie de répartition. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, quartes grandes tables remplissait la pièce avec une allée au milieu où je devais attendre avec les premières années. En fasse de nous se trouvait une cinquième table, surélevé par rapport aux autres: la table des professeurs. Au coin de celle-ci, il y avait Rogue, le professeur de tout à l'heure. Le visage froid, aucune émotions ne semblait pouvoir émaner de lui. Alors que Dumbeldore, le directeur, faisait un discours expliquant le fonctionnement de l'école, je me laissais distraire et levais les yeux: le toit ne semblait pas exister, on pouvait y un ciel remplit d'étoiles scintillante ainsi que des bougies flottant dans les airs afin d'éclairer la salle.

La cérémonie de répartition commença, au bout d'un certain temps le directeur appela mon nom « Clara Scott ». Je m'assis sur le tabouret et on plaça le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Dans quelle maison je pouvais être ? Sincèrement, c'est la dernière chose qui me préoccupait ! Je pouvais sentir le regard du professeur Rogue sur moi. Est-ce qu'il savait pour mon don ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je ne voulais pas que ça se sache sinon les autres allaient me fuir de peur que je devine leur moindre pensée... Une voix me fit soudainement sursauté, il s'agissait du Choixpeau magique ! J'étais visiblement la seule à l'entendre.

- Hm, je vois de la ruse et une tendance à enfreindre les règles cependant tu ne serais pas assez couard pour Serpentard. De l'imagination mais pas assez de sagesse pour Serdaigle, de la gentillesse mais bien trop d'impulsion pour aller chez les Poufsouffle. Il s'agit là d'un choix bien difficile, que de te placer dans l'une de ses maisons, ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! Cependant, je pense avoir trouvé ta voie. Gryffondor ! Finit-il par s'écrier sous les applaudissement des élèves de la table des Lions.

Une fois la répartition de tous les nouveaux élèves terminées, le banquet apparût sur chacune des quatre grandes tables et nous commencions à manger. A la fin du repas, Sarah me proposa de venir avec eux afin de me montrer le dortoir mais je refusais poliment, il fallait que je parle à ce mystérieux professeur.  
Une fois tout le monde sorti de la salle, je me précipitai vers Rogue. Une table nous séparait, je n'avais pas envie de faire tout le tour, de peur qu'il soit plus rapide que moi et je décidai donc de passer en marchant dessus. Entendant le bruit que je venais de faire, il se retourna vers moi.

- Miss Scott, descendez tout de suite de cette table, _dit-il sèchement._  
- C'est bon, c'était pour vous parler, et puis ça fait quoi que je marche dessus ?  
- Je pourrais vous enlevez des points pour ça !  
- Et alors ? C'est que des points, ça sert à rien, perdre des points ne m'attriste pas.  
- Dans ce cas, je peux aussi vous coller. _Continua-t-il sur un air arrogant_  
- Et si je n'y vais pas ?  
- Scott, ici ce n'est pas une école de moldus, vous ne pouvez pas faire tout ce que bon vous semble, si vous êtes collé, vous êtes collé, est-ce clair ? Répondit-il en partant  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de serment inviolable ? _Demandai-je innocemment_  
- Comment sais-tu ça ?! _S'écria-il en me plaquant contre le mur, sa baguette sur mon cou. Le fait qu'il me tutoie d'un seul coup prouvait bien sa déstabilisation fasse à cette situation._  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que menacer des élèves soit autorisé, je fais quoi dans ce cas, je vous colle ? _Rigolai-je ironiquement_

Il s'écarta, je me contentai de partir en direction de la cour principal qui se trouvait non loin de là. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord, sortais une cigarette et commençais à me rouler un joint. Oui, je fume et alors ? J'ai passé 17 ans de ma vie chez les Moldus moi ! Alors que j'allumais le cône, je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournais et aperçus le professeur de tout à l'heure, surprise, je manquais de m'étouffer avec la première taffe.

- Je ne pense pas que fumer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard fasse partit de ce qui est autorisé aux élèves. Je ne crois pas, qu'il est judicieux d'enfreindre les règles dès votre arrivé. Je me ferais une joie de vous renvoyez par moi-même cependant, n'étant pas votre professeur référent, je n'ai aucun droit sur vous. Le professeur McGonagall décidera elle-même de votre sanction. Suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il

- D'accord, je me ferais une joie de lui faire par de cette histoire de Serment. Répondis-je dans un sourire

Il soupira mais ne bougea pas. Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de me laisser repartir comme si de rien n'était. Une idée me vint soudainement à l'esprit: et si nous faisions un pacte ? Je lui confirais moi aussi l'un de mes secrets et peut-être me laisserait-il tranquille ?

- Ecoutez-moi Severus, je peux vous appeler Severus ? Sans attendre sa réponse je continuais, j'ai une idée à vous soumettre: si je vous confie l'un de mes secrets accepteriez-vous de me laisser un peu seule ? Si l'un de nous parle, alors l'autre fera de même. Marché conclu ?

- Premièrement, évitez de m'appeler par mon prénom, nous ne sommes pas amis. Deuxièmement j'accepte votre proposition mais il en va de soit que le marché devra être équitable.

- Te fais pas de soucis pour ça Severus !

- Ne m'appelez pas Severus ! Quant au tutoiement, il est très inapproprié. Allez donc sympathisé avec les gens de votre âge Miss Scott.

- C'est bon Severus ! On peut bien se tutoyer, on va bientôt être comme des amis.

Il soupira une seconde fois avant de me dire que si je disais quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un ou si je l'appelais ne serais-ce qu'un millième de secondes par son prénom en cours il n'aurait aucun remord à tout avouer et assumerais pleinement ses actes. Bluffe ou non je ne comptais pas répéter notre petite conversation de toutes façons. Je lui confiais donc mon petit secret en lui expliquant je ne n'avais pas envie que ça se sache de peur de faire fuir les autres. Il me dit aussi qu'il me surveillerait où que j'aille.

Alors que j'essayais de rallumer mon joint, je tentais de faire marche mon briquet une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien. Juste de petites étincelles. Je soufflais d'énervement avant que Severus ne prononce une formule.

- _Incendio_ !  
- Me-merci, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser ce sortilège de cette façon. _Dis-je, surprise._  
- Il suffit de le maîtriser.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Une fois finit, je jetais le mégot un peu plus loin et retournais dans mon dortoir. Je marchais longuement dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle commune. Sarah m'avait parlé d'un tableau, avec une « grosse dame » mais impossible de le trouver pour le moment des tableaux, il y en avait partout ici ! Soudain, je me stoppai net: j'avais trouvé mon tableau mais impossible de me souvenir du mot de passe ! Et bien évidemment, ici pas de possibilité d'envoyer un sms pour prévenir Sarah qu'il fallait qu'elle me le donne. Décidément, ça n'était pas mon jour... Je décidai donc de rester assise à côté, un Gryffondor passerait bien par là pour m'aider... Enfin, j'espère. Au bout d'un moment, je réfléchis à une solution: je pouvais éventuellement utiliser mon pouvoir mais si jamais Sarah parlait, j'allais passer une année seule dans cette école ! Tant pis. Je tentai le coup. « Sarah, c'est Clara. Viens, je suis devant le tableau, je ne me souviens plus du mot de passe, je t'expliquerai. ». Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était là.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! _Cria-t-elle_  
- J'arrive à rentrer dans les esprits mais la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est parler, je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées, ni voir tes souvenirs, ne t'en fais pas...  
- Mais c'est un truc de dingue !  
- Tu n'as pas peur que je rentre dans ta vie privée ?  
- Non je te fais confiance, _dit-elle en me souriant_. Maintenant viens, on n'a plus droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ! Si le professeur Rogue te voit, t'es fichue, _continua-t-elle en me traînant par le bras._

Ses paroles me firent sourire. Non seulement j'aurais pu passer la nuit à attendre un élève de ma maison, mais en plus, Severus ne m'aurait rien dit étant donné qu'il m'avait vu partir à cette heure tardive.  
Nous étions assises dans la salle commune aux couleurs de notre maison. Un feu était en train de brûler dans la cheminé et nous nous étions isolées des autres pour parler un peu. Elle me dit que ses parents était tout deux comptables et ne faisait pas très attention à elle, même s'ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle avait reçus sa lettre pour Poudlard, ils avaient d'abord cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid, garde-chasse et professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ne viennent leur rendre visite en leur expliquant le fonctionnement de l'école. De mon côté, je lui parlais un peu de mes parents, de ce que ma mère, ancienne élève de Serdaigle, m'avait dit sur Poudlard.

- Et c'était bien d'étudier avec ta mère ?  
- C'était sympa mais j'ai des matières dans lesquelles je ne suis pas très expérimentée, par manque de moyens. Et puis elle a préféré privilégié les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et les sortilèges. Mais au fait, rappelle moi le nom de ce mec qui a foutu ses cheveux dans un seau de javel ?  
- Hahaha ! Tu parles de Drago Malefoy ? _Ria-t-elle_  
- Oui, voilà, c'est ça ! Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé je lui aurait fait sauter la tête !  
- C'est Drago, il est comme ça, hautain et méprisant, tout comme son père, tout ça parce qu'il est d'une famille de Sang-Pur. En plus, c'est un des petits protégés de Rogue.  
- Hm, Rogue ou pas Rogue, il a intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il dit s'il tient à sa tête !

Sarah rigola, elle rigolait facilement et son rire était communicatif. Après ça, on partit se coucher mais j'eus beaucoup de mal à dormir. A vrai dire j'appréhendais la journée, le niveau que les profs allaient me demander, si j'allais y arriver, comment allait se passer demain en cours de défense'... Je finis par m'endormir.  
Premier cours de la journée: le cours de potion ! Je m'asseyais à côté de Sarah, et le trio Harry, Ron, Hermione suivait. Drago Malefoy ne se trouvait pas loin et déjà il m'énervait avec ses airs arrogants. Le professeur Slughorn nous demanda de préparé un philtre de Mort-Vivante, potion somnifère, pouvant plonger son buveur dans un sommeil plus ou moins profond suivant son efficacité. Celui aillant préparé le plus efficace se verrait remettre un flacon de Felix Felicis, ou chance liquide. Celui qui boit cet élixir réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend dans un délai de douze heure. Mais ce cours de potion fut le plus désastreux de toute ma vie, décidément, je n'étais vraiment pas habituée.

- Sarah, aide-moi s'il te plait, je dois faire quoi là ? _Demandais-je discrètement_  
- Découpe les orties séchées et verse les petit à petit dans le chaudron, pas d'un coup. _Chuchota-t-elle_  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! _Murmura Drago à ses amis._

Je me contentai de lui lancé un regard noir. Après la fin du cours, Harry nous parla du livre qu'il avait trouvé, appartenant à un certain « Prince de Sang Mêlé ». Personnellement je n'en n'avais jamais entendu parler mais visiblement ce manuel l'aidait beaucoup pour les cours de potions.  
Après ça nous avions un cours d'histoire de la magie: ce cours était surement le plus ennuyeux de tous, enseigné par un fantôme, le professeur Binns. Hermione et Sarah ont eu l'air d'apprécier le cours. D'ailleurs je crois que c'était bien les seules. J'inventai une excuse pour sortir quelques minutes le temps d'aller fumer une cigarette et j'eus la malchance de la faire tomber par terre. Quelqu'un la ramassa, en me relevant, j'aperçus le « décoloré ».

- Alors Scott, on a perdu quelque chose ? _Dit-il en tenant ma clope_  
- T'as bien perdu t'es couilles et j'te dis rien ! _Répliquai-je en récupérant mon bien_  
- Pff... Tu es pathétique, Scott !  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui me réfugie derrière la cape du professeur Rogue en chialant, vas-y bouge !_Continuai-je en le bousculant._  
- Espèce de...  
- Mr Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas être en cours à l'heure qu'il est ? _Le coupa une voix masculine_  
- Professeur Rogue, j'ai demandé l'autorisation d'aller aux toilettes contrairement à cette... Cette pseudo rebelle qui est partie fumer. _Dit Drago de son ton le plus poli_  
- Retournez en cours, _je m'occupe d'elle._  
- Bien professeur. _Dit-il d'un sourire narquois, celui qui dit « bien fait pour toi »_

J'allais surement être collée, je regrettai de plus en plus d'être ici... Moi qui pensais que ça serait la meilleure année de toute ma vie... Elle débutait tel un vrai fiasco ! Je n'avais même pas envie d'avoir à entendre ses reproches, et je partis en me disant « ça ira mieux demain, Clara tu vas essayer d'être plus calme et de suivre l'exemple d'Hermione et Sarah.» mais malheureusement, Rogue m'interpella.

- Clara ! En cours TOUT DE SUITE ! _Dit-il sévèrement_  
- Mais je... ma ciga... _Commençais-je_  
- En cours.

Il mit fin à la conversation de cette façon avant de partir. J'aurais eu envie de ne rien écouter et de partir quand même fumer ou alors de lui répondre en lui demandant de me parler autrement mais vu la situation, il fallait mieux que je retourne en cours...  
De nouveau en cours, Sarah et Hermione avait l'air toujours aussi passionnée mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la sonnerie retentit ; enfin ! C'était l'heure du déjeuner, j'allais enfin pouvoir fumer ma cigarette après manger. Il y avait un énorme banquet à la table, décidément à Poudlard ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié !

- Oh non tout à l'heure on a le professeur Rogue... _Soupira Ron._  
- Je ne le trouve pas si terrible que ça... _Dis-je faiblement_  
- Quoi ?! _hurla Ron_. Mais ça se voit que tu ne l'as encore jamais eu en cours...  
- Je ne sais pas, tout à l'heure il m'a surprise dans les couloirs en train de me disputer avec Malfoy, à vouloir aller fumer ma clope au lieu d'être en cours et...  
- T'es bonne pour être collée pendant une semaine entière au moins... Compatit Hermione  
- Voir un mois s'il t'a dans le collimateur ! _Plaisanta Harry_  
- Non mais justement, il ne m'a rien fait, il m'a seulement demandée d'aller en cours ! _Réussissais-je enfin à placer_

Ils me regardèrent tous ébahis. J'eus droit aux « C'est parce que t'es nouvelle » ou « Il te le fera payer en cours » mais ça m'importait peu au final. Je les quittai pour aller fumer une clope, j'avais envie d'être un peu seule c'est pour ça que j'allais jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et en plus la vue y était magnifique !

- _Indendio_ ! _Prononçai-je pour allumer ma blonde_  
- Pas mal Scott, tu apprends vite. D_it une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue_  
- Severus, je t'ai déjà dis, je préfère Clara !  
- Clara, Scott, à mes yeux tu ne restes qu'une élève que je dois surveiller de près.  
- Tu vas voir, au bout d'un certain temps tu vas bien m'aimer ! Plaisantais-je

Il n'eut pas l'air de rigolé, ce professeur était vraiment bizarre, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le cerné. Après mangé on avait Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, j'allais donc le revoir, je n'avais aucune idée de comment il pouvait être en cours mais contre toute attente il se passa merveilleusement bien ! J'étais visiblement une des meilleures du cours, ça allait peut être aider le décoloré à la fermer et puis Severus ne me verrait peut être plus comme une moins que rien, merci maman !  
Le dernier cours de la journée fut celui des sortilèges, il s'agit d'un cours plutôt simple et c'est une matière que je maîtrise parfaitement bien, en plus le professeur est drôle ! Il s'agit du professeur Flitwick, un homme très amusant ! La rumeur court qu'il aurait du sang de Gobelin, ce qui expliquerait sa toute petite taille.  
C'était de nouveau l'heure du dîner, j'étais en bout de table avec Sarah.

- Alors, ta première journée à Poudlard ? _Me demanda-t-elle_  
- Plus tôt médiocre en début de journée... _Plaisantais-je_  
- C'est pas grave, c'est le temps de t'habituée aux cours de potion, je t'aiderais si tu veux. Ou alors demande au professeur Rogue, il ne s'en ai pas encore prit à toi !_ Ria-t-elle_  
- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! _Rigolais-je à mon tour_  
- Mais sinon t'as assuré lors des deux derniers cours !  
- Merci, c'est gentil. _Souriais-je gênée_

Je laissais Sarah une fois de plus pour aller fumer une cigarette. Je crois que je devais être une des seules élèves de Poudlard à faire ça et la tour d'astronomie était devenu mon refuge.

- Encore en train de fumer ! Me surprit la voix de Rogue  
- Toujours. Et toi, tu me suis ou quoi ! _Protestais-je_  
- Je t'avais prévenu, je ne te fais pas confiance. Dépêche-toi, il y a un cours d'astronomie dans pas longtemps.  
- Merci.

Il allait partir mais je le retint par le bras. Il se contenta de l'enlever violemment pour se desserrer de mon étreinte, puis se positionna face à moi.

- Dis, j'ai du mal avec les cours de potions... _Commençai-je_  
- Effectivement, j'ai entendu ça.  
- Et je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas avoir quelques cours particuliers ? _Demandai-je timidement_

Il soupira et partit, il aurait au moins pu répondre ! C'est dingue le méprit qu'il pouvait avoir vis-à-vis des autres !

- Demain soir, après le dîner, dans mon bureau. _Dit-il subitement_  
- Et après ma clope aussi ! _Protestai-je_

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, ajoutant qu'au moins il m'aurait à l'oeil et partit pour de bon. Je me dépêchai de finir de fumer avant de rejoindre la salle commune pour parler avec Sarah. J'avais envie de lui raconter toute cette conversation mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais préserver le secret du « Serment Inviolable ».

Fin du chapitre 1.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Il m'en reste encore 23 à poster pour arriver au même niveau que sur skyblog ^^ ! D'ailleurs pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite avant qu'elle ne soit ici ou qui veulent seulement voir les images que j'insère dans mes chapitres allez ici: . ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

_« Cœur de porcelaine, je me suis vu haïr l'amour, aimer la haine. »_

Je fus réveillée tôt ce matin avec l'intime conviction qu'il allait arriver tôt ou tard quelque chose d'horrible. N'arrivant plus à dormir, je décidai d'aller fumer un joint en haut de la tour, je serai revenue avant que Sarah ne se réveille car je n'avais pas envie de l'inquiéter. Je la connaissais depuis peu mais elle y avait quelque chose de chaleureux et rassurant en elle, ce quelque chose qui vous fait vous sentir bien lorsqu'elle est à vos côté, ce quelque chose qui fait que l'on sait que c'est une véritable amie.  
Je sortais donc discrètement habillé d'un mini-short et d'une large chemise aillant appartenu à mon père en guise de pyjama. J'espérais ne pas me faire prendre mais vu l'heure, tout le monde devait dormir.  
La vue était magnifique, il ne faisait pas encore jour et je pouvais voir toutes les étoiles dans le ciel, la lune éclairant le château. Je chantais entre chaque taffe une musique qui me trottait dans la tête mais soudain, une main sur mon épaule me fit tressaillir et en me retournant j'aperçus Severus. Soulagée ? Je ne sais pas...

- Tu m'as fait peur, putain ! _Lançai-je en tentant de calmée mon rythme cardiaque_  
- Sérieusement, Clara, que fais-tu ici, tu devrais être dans ton dortoir ! Puis surtout dans cette.. tenue..! _S'énerva Severus_  
- T'énerve pas comme ça, je pourrais te poser la même question. Tiens, ça va te calmer un peu !_Dis-je en lui tendant mon joint_  
- Pfff... _Répondit-il en me l'arrachant presque des mains avant de le jeter par terre, pas moins de cent mètre plus bas._  
- Hé, c'était pas cool ça ! Et puis j'ai l'impression que la seule chose que tu sais faire c'est soupirer. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
- Tu es une élève très... Étrange.  
- Je ne suis pas étrange c'est le reste du monde qui est bizarre, _plaisantai-je_, mais je vais retourner dans mon lit maintenant. _Finissais-je avant de tourner les talons_  
- Je te raccompagne, ça t'évitera d'avoir des ennuis. _Répliqua-t-il comme forcé_

Durant le trajet, j'essayais de le faire parler, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui ou sur sa vie mais comme d'habitude il soufflait, comme exaspéré ou répondait vaguement. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si dans le fond, il m'appréciait ou pas. Finalement, après avoir bien réfléchi, j'en parlerai à Sarah. Je lui faisais confiance, je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien. Une fois dans mon lit je me rendormis assez vite et Sarah me réveilla quelques heures plus tard pour que je me dépêche de me préparer sinon j'allais être en retard. Ce matin, on commençait par soins aux créatures magiques, nous travaillions sur les licornes. Nous étions dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Celui-ci nous expliquait la particularité du sang de licorne: il nous expliquait que leur sang prolongeait la vie mais qu'en contre-partie il maudissait celui qui en prenait car tuer un animal aussi pur est un acte horrible. C'était la première fois que j'avais un cours du genre, avec de la pratique. Chez moi, ma mère me montrait des photos surtout. Hagrid était sans aucun doute, mon professeur préféré pour le moment : il était gentil, drôle et surtout passionné par ces créatures !  
Alors que j'étais complètement absorbée par le cours, je me rendis compte que Sarah avait totalement disparu ! Je m'éloignai du groupe pour tenter de la retrouver et je la vis quelques mètres plus loin, agenouillée, près d'un arbre en train de parler. En m'approchant je crus voir un Botruc mais je n'étais pas sur car la petite créature avait pris la fuite en m'entendant arriver.

- Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Euh, rien, rien..._Répondit mon ami, qui semblait gênée_  
- J'avais l'impression que tu parlais avec un Botruc ! _Plaisantai-je_  
- Hahah, non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu ne vas pas imaginer !  
- Tout à l'heure, après manger, ça te dit qu'on essaie de se transformer et après tu m'accompagnes aux sélections de Quidditch ?  
- Se transformer, c'est-à-dire ?  
- Animagus !  
- Mais c'est super dur, il en existe que 7 au monde ! Ça ne se fait pas comme ça Clara... Par contre je veux bien t'accompagner aux sélections.  
- Merci.  
- Et ce soir avant le couvre-feu, Hermione m'a demandée de l'aider à faire des recherches sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, tu veux venir avec nous ?  
- C'est à dire que... Je... Euh non désolé je ne pourrai pas ce soir... _Répondis-je embarrassée._

La brune ne répondit pas mais je voyais à son visage qu'elle trouvait ma réaction bizarre. Je lui expliquerai en rentrant tout à l'heure, après tout ça ne presse pas puis j'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelques secrets..!  
Après avoir mangé, j'étais partie fumer mais cette fois-ci aucune trace de Severus, il avait peut être arrêté de me suivre ? Mais j'étais préoccupée par autre chose: tout à l'heure, j'avais la sélection de Quidditch, je voulais être poursuiveuse.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! _Lançai-je à Sarah_  
- Merde ! _Me fit-elle avait un clin d'œil_

C'était parti, j'enfourchai mon balais pour m'élancer dans les airs. L'air était frais et humide, le temps très nuageux mais j'appréciais le vent qui s'engouffrais dans mes cheveux. J'aimais beaucoup voler sur un balais, j'aimais cette sensation de légèreté et de liberté, j'avais l'impression d'être invincible et que rien ne pouvais m'atteindre. Quand j'étais chez les moldus, ma mère n'aimait pas que je parte quelques heures de cette façon alors je le faisais en douce. J'avais l'habitude de partir en écoutant de la musique lorsque j'étais mal, je me sentais vraiment à l'aise dessus.  
Pour les sélections, Ginny Weasley tentait de me récupérer le Souafle à plusieurs reprises mais n'y parvint pas. Harry, lui, semblait plutôt satisfait de ma « démonstration ».  
Peu de temps après c'était au tour des gardiens. Il y avait Ron et aussi Cormac MacLaggen, un grand brun, trapu et très mignon quoi qu'un peu arrogant sur les bords. J'attendais en bas, jetant un regard à Sarah, assise dans les gradins à côté d'Hermione.

**Changement de point de vue, dans les gradin.**

Sarah était assise à côté d'Hermione et les deux jeunes filles était fières de Clara qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. MacLaggen regarda Hermione mais celle-ci détourna aussi tôt le regard.

- Il est mignon Cormac, tu ne trouves pas ? _Demanda Sarah_  
- Si, mais il est d'une débilité profonde ! _Répliqua son amie_

Sarah rigola avant de se taire pour regarder son ami roux défendre les buts. Lui et Cormac était désormais à égalité: quatre souafles arrêtés chacun, le cinquième serait décisif.

- _Confundo ! Dit Hermione en feignant de tousser._

Peu de temps après, Cormac rata le dernier lancé, Ron, lui, le réussit.

- Ça va Hermione ?_Demanda la grande brune_  
- Oui, je tousse juste un peu.  
- Tu ne serais pas plutôt amoureuse par hasard ?  
- Ron n'a pas assez confiance en lui, alors qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que MacLaggen... Oh, ne lui dit rien s'il te plait... _Supplia-t-elle_  
- Ne t'en fais pas, _la rassura Sarah_

**Point de vue normal**

Il ne nous restait maintenant plus qu'une heure: le cours de potion du professeur Slughorn. Il s'agissait d'un bon prof, bien qu'il favorise les brillants élèves ainsi que ceux dont la renommée d'un de leur parent était intéressante.

- Voilà, maintenant ajoute une limace à corne. _M'indiqua Sarah dans la plus grande générosité._  
- Merci, Sarah, c'est vraiment... Gentil. _Je marquai une pause, m'apercevant qu'elle regardait ailleurs._

En suivant la direction de son regard, je me rendis compte qu'elle regardait Drago Malefoy. Non... Ca n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Sarah ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui, ils étaient l'opposé total !

- Oh non Sarah, ne me dit pas que le décoloré te plait ! _Lançai-je_  
- Quoi ? Euh non pas du tout ! _Bafoua-t-elle_  
- Vu ta réaction, on ne dirait pas.  
- Non, si je le regarde c'est parce que je le trouve différent de d'habitude, j'ai l'impression qu'il prépare un sale coup...  
- Tu as peut-être raison, on en parlera ce soir avec les autres pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

Après le cours, nous étions tous dans la grande salle en train de manger. Harry n'avait fait que parler de son livre tellement génial où le « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » donnait des indications « tellement fascinantes ».

- Harry, tu ne sais même pas qui est ce « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » ! _Finit par craquer Hermione_  
- Et alors, ce n'est pas important, du moment que j'arrive à réussir mes potions.  
- Que tu le veuilles ou non Harry, ce soir Sarah et moi allons faire des recherches sur lui. Je trouve ça bizarre que personne n'ait encore vu son livre.  
- En attendant, il y en a un autre qui me parait louche, c'est Drago, _annonça Sarah_  
- Il a toujours l'air louche, _rajouta Ron_  
- Sarah pense qu'il prépare un mauvais coup,_plaçai-je_  
- Il faudra qu'on ouvre l'œil alors, on le surveillera, _dit Harry_

Une fois le repas fini, je me dépêchais de monter à la tour d'astronomie pour fumer une cigarette. Sincèrement: je n'avais aucunement l'envie d'aller au cours du professeur Rogue, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais rajoutée une heure de cours presque tous les soirs, ça ne me ressemblait vraiment pas.

- Dépêche-toi de fumer si tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène de force, _me surprit Severus_  
- Une clope, ça se savoure, sache le. Et puis elle est finie, là, de toute façon.

On partit donc en direction de son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une pièce pas très grande avec tout un tas de bocaux remplit de yeux et d'autres choses bizarres. Il y avait un bureau avec une chaise devant une porte. Il avait préparé plus loin une table avec un chaudron et quelques ingrédients. En entrant, mon premier reflex fut de toucher un peu à tout et notamment de prendre l'un des bocaux dans ma main pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Clara, repose ça et arrête de toucher à tout ! _S'énerva Severus, pour changer._  
- C'est bon, je ne casse rien, répliquai-je en reposant le bocal, d'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'un certain « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » par hasard ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça, pour rien, j'en ai entendu parler dans des bruits de couloirs. _Feignais-je_  
- Bon, maintenant prépare moi une potion de somnifère,_m'ordonna-t-il_

Je pris place près du chaudron et m'exécutais maladroitement, si bien qu'il fut obligé de me reprendre plusieurs fois, chaque fois expirant un peu plus fort son agacement. Lorsque les ingrédients n'étaient pas assez écrasés, ils l'étaient trop ou alors je ne faisais pas chauffer assez longtemps, le feu n'était pas assez fort, je ne remuais pas assez vite ou alors trop. En clair, rien n'était assez bien pour lui et ses soupirements reprenaient de plus belle à chacun de mes gestes. La fatigue se faisait ressentir, j'étais exténuée et avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses remarques.

- Tu sais, si ça t'énerve autant de me donner des cours, je peux partir. _Lançai-je froidement_  
- Mais tourne plus vite !

Il prit ma main pour me donner la vitesse du mouvement mais je la retirais aussi tôt, plus par réflexe et par gêne qu'autre chose.

- Ne retires pas ta main, je ne suis tout de même pas répugnant à ce point ! Tu veux apprendre oui ou non ? ! _Cria-t-il_  
- C'est bon, il est finit le pétage de câble ?! _Répondis-je sur le même ton_  
- De toute façon Scott, tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, tu as de la chance que Dumbeldore t'ai accepté dans cette école, vu ton niveau dans certaines matières tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Et sous prétextes que tu as un très bon niveau dans mon cours tu te permets de faire ce que bon te semble ! Toi et tes fichue cigarettes n'êtes bonnes qu'à empester Poudlard ! Tu fais preuve d'une arrogance comme les amis desquels tu t'es entichée ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, de l'arrogance il y en a déjà assez à Gryffondor !

Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, je restais là, à le regarder, bouche-bée. Je paraissais donc arrogante ? J'avais donc un niveau si faible que ça ? Je me cachais peut être derrière le masque d'une fille forte, d'une fille que rien n'atteint mais en réalité je souffrais d'un cruel manque de confiance en moi, d'une sensibilité trop grande que j'essayais de dissimuler mais tout encaisser relevait du défi désormais.

- Je... Tu... Tu es quelqu'un d'horrible Severus, si tu me haïssais à ce point, tu n'avais pas à me demander de passer... _Dis-je, la voix tremblante et les yeux emplis de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler sur mes joues._

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ou plutôt j'essayais car ma vision était devenue totalement trouble, j'avais horreur de pleurer devant les gens, de me montrer tel que j'étais: faible, minable, et bonne à rien tel qu'il me l'a dit. Je préférai donc partir en courant, sans rien dire, en paraissant encore plus ridicule que je ne l'avais été jusqu'à présent.  
Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer durant tout le trajet, je vous l'avais dit: je suis mi-na-ble. La tour d'astronomie, c'est là que je devais allée en plus le cours devait être fini. Je sortis une cigarette et commença à fumer. Puis j'en pris encore une. J'avais l'impression d'être un peu plus forte. J'essuyais les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues, reniflai, et tira une dernière taffe.

- Tu pleures encore ?  
- Vas t'en, laisse-moi « empester Poudlard avec mes fichue cigarette » tranquille.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu réagirais de cette façon. Calme-toi c'était pas grand chose. Continua-t-il froidement.  
- Quand on ne sait pas on se tait, maintenant laisse-moi je t'ai dit. Je suis arrogante, ça doit t'énerver de toute façon.  
- Ecoute-moi.  
- Non, c'est bon, demain matin j'me casse, apparemment je n'ai pas ma place ici. Trop arrogante, trop je-m'en-foutiste, trop minable pour cette école.  
- Chaque élèves à des points faible. Ecoute-moi et rentres je vais te ramener à ta salle commune, on reprendra demain.  
- Non ! La voix déraillait et les larmes coulaient de nouveau, Non, toi, écoute moi ! Tu t'es permis de me juger alors que tu ne me connais même pas ! Moi, malgré tout ce que les autres m'avait dit, je ne t'ai pas jugé, j'ai essayé d'apprendre à te connaître mais ils avaient raison tu es quelqu'un d'horrible Severus !

Je me laissai glisser contre la barrière. Je me sentais nulle. Je pensais qu'être ici serait différent de chez les moldus mais visiblement non, les gens se permettait de juger au premier abord, d'être sans pitié avec vous. Apparemment, ici aussi il fallait jouer la carte du cœur de pierre. Je n'en revenais pas de me mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple réflexion mais elle m'avait vraiment touchée, il s'agissait de ma corde sensible faisant ressurgir les démons de mon passé. Il s'approcha de moi, s'agenouilla à mon niveau et me prit pas l'épaule sans que je réagisse.

- Ecoute-moi Clara, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu dire, c'est vrai que je t'ai rapidement jugé, je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir de cette façon. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'arrogant et même si tu as des difficultés en potion tu restes une élève qui a le droit d'avoir sa place ici. Jusqu'à présent tu as très bien réussi tes examens. Je continuerai de t'aider pour les potions.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
- Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je laisse mon secret s'ébruité. Dit-il dans ce qu'il me semblait être un rictus puis ajouta, tu rentres maintenant ?  
- ... Oui... _Répondis-je enfin au bout d'un long moment_

Il m'aida à me relever, je reniflai une dernière fois, essuyai mes joues humide et me frottai les yeux. Il était tard et il me raccompagna jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame pour que je n'aie pas de problèmes si Rusard était dans le coin. Au moment de partir il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, je pense qu'il s'en voulait vraiment, il ne devait pas penser que je mettrais à pleurer de cette façon. Une fois dans la salle commune, Sarah était encore debout, à une table et je m'avançai vers elle.

- Bah alors Clara, où est-ce que tu étais ? Mais t'as pleuré ?! _S'étonna-t-elle_  
- Non, non je suis juste crevée et puis j'ai fumé un joint avant de venir. Alors les recherches, ça a donné quoi ?  
- On a rien trouvé sur le « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » et pourtant on a fait toute la bibliothèque. Hermione a même demandé à Nick Quasi' Sans-Tête s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet mais il n'a pas pu nous éclairer.  
- C'est vraiment étrange tout ça...  
- Hermione à peur qu'il s'agisse d'un coup de Tu-Sais-Qui alors elle veut qu'on poursuive les recherches demain dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.  
- C'est pas interdit là-bas ? _Demandai-je_  
- Si, c'est pour ça, elle veut qu'on « emprunte » la cape d'Harry pour y aller discrètement mais il ne faut pas qu'il le sache sinon il ne voudra jamais nous la laisser.  
- C'est cool, j'aime faire des trucs interdits ! _M'exclamai-je_

On partit en suite se coucher, réfléchissant à un plan pour demain.

Fin du chapitre 2

Hey bande de lutin :D ! Alors ce chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Severus, sincère ou pas ^^ ?


	4. Chapitre 3

_« Ça fait mal d'apprendre à quitter ceux qui nous quittent, d'apprendre à les aimer en silence, le dos tourné, les yeux baissés. »_

Cette nuit je fis encore un rêve, un beau cette fois. Je rêvais que je volais dans le ciel, non pas sur un balais mais avec de grande ailes flamboyante. Et puis il y avait un chant, un magnifique chant mélancolique. Le ciel brillait et je continuais de volé entendant ce chant, je volais désormais au dessus d'un lac et en m'y penchant je pus m'apercevoir: je n'étais pas moi, j'étais un phénix. Mon rêve était tellement fort, tellement profond que Sarah du me secouer pour que je me réveille.

- Dis donc, tu as le sommeil lourd !

- Oui, ça dépend des fois mais là, je faisais un rêve merveilleux, je rêvais que j'étais un phénix.

- Et alors, ça faisait quoi d'être un phénix ?

- C'était génial, mais après je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait, tu m'as réveillé avant la fin.

Allez, direction le cours des défenses contre les forces du mal ! Aujourd'hui, pas de pratique, uniquement du cours. Je repensais à ma soirée d'hier soir, je me sentais encore ridicule de la réaction que j'avais eu, il serait impossible pour moi de croiser son regard !  
Je baissais les yeux en rentrant dans la salle et m'assit dans le fond au côté de Sarah, comme d'habitude, le premier rang restait libre. Le professeur Rogue passa près de moi, sa cape effleurant ma jambe et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

- Sortez vos livres page 315, révision sur les loup-garous.

- Si je peux me permettre professeur, nous voyons les loup-garous depuis la troisième année, je pense que nous maîtrisons déjà bien le sujet. _Dit Hermione_

- Miss Granger, quand allez vous arrêtez de faire votre je sais tout ? _La méprisa-t-il_

- C'est que... Je... _Balbutia-t-elle_

- J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre arrogance !

Je ne dis rien mais lui lançai un regard noir pour s'en être prit à mon amie alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il me regarda à son tour, victorieux, presque méprisant avec moi aussi. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Voulait-il s'en prendre uniquement à Hermione ou m'atteindre indirectement ? Se vengeait-il d'hier ? N'avait-il pas été sincère et avait-il paniqué en me voyant pleurer, de peur que je parle de son fichu serment ? Ou alors était-il seulement bipolaire ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas si les sorciers pouvait en souffrir...

- Tout à l'heure, il faut que tu occupes Harry et Ron pendant qu'on va dans leur dortoir. _Chuchota Sarah, me coupant dans ma réflexion_

- Mais je fais comment ?

- Tu...

- Scott ! Arrêtez de bavarder ! _Lança Severus_

J'arrêtais de parlé en relevant la tête vers lui, feignant de suivre de nouveau le cours comme font la plus part des élèves prit sur le fait. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, je me rapprochais de mon amie pour entendre sa réponse.

- Tu peux leur parler de stratégie de Quidditch, d'Hermione, de moi, d'un garçon qui te plait, j'en sais rien mais trouve quelque chose pour les occupés.

- T'es marrante toi, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à...

- Miss Scott ! Je vous avais prévenue, venez au premier rang, ça sera votre place désormais puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de parler.

Je me déplaçais en ronchonnant, je n'avais aucune envie d'être au premier rang mai bon ça me permettrait de trouver un plan pour occuper les garçons. J'entendis ricané: il s'agissait du Serpentard décoloré et de ses deux amis. Il avait le don de m'insuporter celui-là !

- Ça te fait rire le décoloré ?! _Dis-je en me retournant vers lui_

- SCOTT ! Faut-il que je vous lance le sortilège _Bloclang_ pour que vous arrêtiez de parler ?!

Malefoy riait de nouveau, je pris sur moi pour ne rien dire et lançai un regard tueur à Severus avant de continuer à copier le cours. A la fin de l'heure, je sortis de la salle avec Sarah, les autres étaient déjà partie. De loin je pu entendre Maledoy provoquer Hermione.

- Alors Granger, pas trop déçus d'avoir faire perdre des points à ta maison ?

- Vient Hermione, ne lui réponds pas. _Dit Ron en la prenant par les épaules pour partir rejoindre Harry._

- Hé toi sale petit merdeux de décoloré ! On a un compte à régler et en plus tu t'en prends à une amie, j'espère que c'est une blague ! _M'énervais-je_

- Ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-bourbe, elle ne mérite que ce qu'elle a ! _Répondit-il sur un ton méprisant._

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle soit née moldu ?! Elle est plus intelligente et manie mieux la magie que toi, tu n'es rien qu'un sale orgueilleux et jaloux parce que tu n'arrives pas à son niveau alors que tu as le sang pur ! _S'écria Sarah_

- Haha, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu la défendes, entre Sang-de-bourbe. Et puis, ça te va bien de parler, tu te souviens en cinquième année ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? Ce sort que tu avais voulu me lancer mais qui c'était retourné contre toi, te faisant apparaître un nez de cochon que tu as du garder deux jours parce qu'il n'y avait pas de remède ? Eh bien, tout ça est bien digne d'une Sang-de-bourbe !

Sarah le regarda sans rien dire, je pouvais voir que les larmes lui montait aux yeux. En même temps ce petit crétin venait de l'insulter et en plus de l'humilier devant la moitié de la classe. Sarah partit sans rien dire, je voulu la suivre mais elle me dit « Non, laisse moi Clara.». Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des professeurs n'avaient été là pour le coller une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Toi mon gars, t'es dans la merde. _Dis-je, m'avançant vers lui_

- Par Merlin, j'ai peur. _Ironisa-t-il_

- Tu te crois supérieur peut-être par ton sang pur ? Mais en réalité tu t'es rien qu'un consanguin aux cheveux décoloré et au cerveau atrophier !

- Et toi pourquoi tu t'en prends à Drago parce que toi et tes petites copines ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville ? _Intervint une fille._

Il s'agissait d'une fille aux cheveux bruns coupé au carré, plutôt petite dont l'uniforme était au couleur de Serpentard. C'était Pansy, un des sbires de Drago Malefoy, aussi teigneuse qu'un chihuahua. Et aussi inoffensive que lui.

- Pansy, t'en mêle pas s'il te plait.

- Clara, ferme-là une fois pour toute ! _Bloclang ! Dit-elle en me jetant le sort qui colla immédiatement ma langue à mon pallet._

Je ne pouvais plus parler, impossible de jeter un sort, de répliquer pour la remettre à sa place. Je la fixait droit dans les yeux, ma respirations s'accéléra, ma haine aussi. D'un seul coup un coup de vent venu de nul par éteignis les lumières du couloir. A ce moment là, je fonçais droit sur Pansy pour lui coller une gifle monumentale ! Elle eu un temps de réaction et s'agrippa à mes cheveux. J'allais répliquer à son attaque mes Severus Rogue arriva pour nous séparer et rallumer les lumières.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Venez avec moi dans le bureau du Dumbeldore !

- C'est elle professeur, elle m'a agressé sans raison ! _Gémit Pansy_

- Je t'expliquerai mais s'il te plait, annule le sortilège de _Bloclang_ qu'elle m'a lancer. _Dis-je dans l'esprit du professeur_

- _Finite ! Dit-il à haute voix._

Pansy le dévisagea, se demandant surement comment il avait pu savoir. Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci nous demanda pourquoi nou avions agit de la sorte. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, il comprit ma réaction et punit Pansy pour m'avoir lancé un sortilège. Quand à moi, il m'enleva cinquante points pour avoir répliqué de cette façon.

Je devais maintenant trouvé Sarah, en chemin je croisai Luna Lovegood, une aime d'Harry, je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps de faire sa connaissance. Luna est une fille vraiment particulière, c'est une fille blonde au style extravagant mais elle semble néanmoins très gentille. D'ailleurs, elle me dit qu'elle avait vu Sarah dans les toilettes au première étage.

- Sarah, t'es là ? _Demandais-je assez fort_

- Oui... _Me répondit une petite voix venant d'une des cabines dont la porte s'ouvrit aussi tôt_

- Désolé d'avoir mit du temps à venir j'ai eu une petite altercation avec Pansy qui m'a valut d'aller voir Dumbeldore mais t'inquiète c'est rien de grave. Oh, et on a cinquante points en moins.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?!

- Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas.

- Drago est un imbécile... _Dit-elle, essuyant ses joues_

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te promet qu'on trouvera un moyen de te venger.

Je la prenais dans mes bras, je savais qu'elle devait croire que c'était des paroles en l'air mais non, je comptais bel et bien la venger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après cet épisode, nous avions cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, directrice de notre maison. C'était une femme gentille mais très sévère.

- Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les Animagus. Tout le monde ici c'est de quoi il s'agit ? _Elle marqua une pause et ne voyant personne répondre_, _continua_. Bien, il s'agit d'une métamorphose sans formule. Qui peut me dire la différence avec une métamorphose classique ? Miss Granger ?

- Un Animagus est toujours conscient, même lorsqu'il est transformé.

- C'est exact. Il est cependant très dur et rare de réussir à se métamorphosé. Dit-elle, en se métamorphosant quelques secondes avant de reprendre forme humaine.

- Professeur, est-il possible qu'un Animagus puisse être une créature magique, comme un phénix par exemple ? _Demandais-je repensant à mon rêve_

- Oui, bien sur, cependant il s'agit d'un phénomène très rare.

On passa le reste du cours à écrire ce que la prof' nous dictait. C'était l'heure de mangé, j'avais enfin un plan pour occuper les garçons. Nous avions rapidement mangé, Sarah et Hermione s'étaient éclipsé quand à moi je rattrapais les garçon

- Les garçons ! Attendez moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposez !

- Oui ? _S'intrigua Harry_

- J'ai pense qu'on pourrait venger Sarah et Hermione en faisant un sale tour à Malefoy ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Bof, on aura d'autre occasion ne t'en fait pas. _Répondit le rouquin_

- Sinon, j'ai pensé à une stratégie pour le prochain match, vous voulez pas qu'on en parle maintenant ?

- On en parlera quand on sera avec toute l'équipe, d'accord ? _Continua le garçon à lunettes_

- Et vous avez vu, Ginny sort avec Dean Thomas ? _Dis-je misant tout sur mon dernier espoir_

- Quoi ?! _S'exclama Ron_

- Si, si je te promet, tu n'étais pas au courant ? _Continuais-je_

- Mais ça fait longtemps ? _Demanda le brun_

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et tu sais si elle a des sentiments pour lui ? _Insista-t-il_

- J'en ai aucune idée, je ne pense pas.

- Et moi j'espère pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait avec ma soeur celui-là ? _S'indigna Ron_

- J'en sais rien, mais tu sais elle a seize ans, c'est rien de grave... _Dis-je_

- Mais n'importe quoi, Ginny a pas seize ans ! _Dit-il frustré_

- Si Ron, ta soeur à seize ans... _Répondit Harry mal à l'aise_

- Oh non, c'est vrai, ma soeur a seize ans... S_e lamenta Ron, surement surprit de la vitesse à laquelle elle a pu grandir_

Quelques secondes après, je vis Sarah me faisant signe de venir: elles avaient prit la cape et en plus de ça « la carte du Maraudeur ». Hermione m'expliqua comment l'utiliser: pour pouvoir la lire il fallait dire « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et une fois terminé, pour que personne ne puisse la lire il fallait faire tout disparaître en disant « Méfait accomplit.». C'était fascinant, cette carte affichait les pas de chaques personnes de l'école à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ainsi que leur déplacement ! Hermione m'expliqua que le seul endroit où l'on ne pouvait pas voir les pas de quelqu'un était lorsque cette personne se trouvait à la Salle Sur Demande, une salle où l'on trouve tout ce dont on a besoin.

Nous avions ensuite deux heures de botanique avec le professeur Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffle. Ce fut pour moi de très longue heure car j'avais horreur de la botanique. Neville Londubat adorait ce cours et était sans aucun doutes plus fort et passionné que Sarah et Hermione réunit !

Après ça nous allions manger, comme à son habitude, Harry ne cessa pas de parler de son livre de potions et de toutes les merveilleuses annotations qu'il y avait dedans. D'ici une heure, je retrouvais Sarah et Hermione devant la bibliothèque, j'étais persuadée que j'allais enfin en apprendre plus sur ce fameux « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Mais avant, j'avais mon cours de potion quotidien. Je montais à la tour d'astronomie fumer une cigarette.

- Tu as de la chance Scott, tu as faillit envoyé une de mes élèves chez Madame Pomfresh ! _Dit Severus, arrivant derrière moi._

- Elle m'a chercher. _Répondis-je froidement._

- Attention Clara, tu te montres de nouveau arrogante ! _Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique_

- Pourquoi tu t'es comporté de cette manière avec moi en cours tout à l'heure ? _Continuais-je froidement_

- Tu parlais, je n'aime pas que l'on parle pendant mon cours. _Me répondit-il sur le même ton_

- Drago, lui, il parle mais tu lui dis rien. Et puis c'était quoi ce comportement avec Hermione ?

- Granger a besoin qu'on la remette en place de temps en temps.

- C'était pas une raison pour avoir ce comportement.

- Dépêche-toi de finir, on y va. _Il coupa court à la __conversation_

Son comportement commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, c'est lui qui aurait bien besoin qu'on le remette à sa place ! Toujours est-il que cette fois-ci le cours de potion se passa beaucoup mieux, il ne me fit pas autant de réflexion que la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il était plus indulgent ou alors que j'avais légèrement progressé. J'ai essayé de lui reparler du Prince, en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien à la bibliothèque mais il me dit d'abandonner mes recherches, qu'il s'agissait surement d'une rumeur dans l'école.

J'étais devant la bibliothèque avec les filles, nous avions la cape d'invisibilité sur nous trois, mais nos chevilles dépassaient.

- _Lumos ! Lança Sarah pour qu'on puisse y voir quelque chose_

On marchait vers la réserve, cherchant des livres sur notre sujet mais il n'y avait visiblement rien. Moi, j'avais la carte dans les mains, j'étais chargée de voir si quelqu'un ne venait pas vers nous. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque je vis le nom de Severus Rogue, juste devant la bibliothèque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? J'avais ma petite idée là dessus, il devait réellement me suivre !

- Les filles, il y a le professeur Rogue devant la bibliothèque ! Donnez-moi la cape je la met dans mon sac, ça évitera qu'il nous la confisque ! Je vais faire diversion, vous essayez de sortir discrètement sans vous faire prendre ! _Murmurais-je_

- Okay, j'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas être coller... _Espérait Sarah_

Je sortais en laissant la porte entre ouverte pour que Sarah et Hermione sortent en faisant le moins de bruit. Je vis le regard sévère de Severus me fusiller sur place, j'avais de plus en plus peur de la réaction qu'il allait avoir envers moi...

- Clara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

- J'étais partie voir dans la réserve s'il n'y avait rien que le Prince.

- Je t'ai dis d'abandonner les recherches, tu ne trouveras rien sur lui, il n'existe pas sinon ça se saurait !

- C'est bon te met pas dans un état pareil pour une simple recherche.

- Si la prochaine fois tu tombes sur Rusard, tu te débrouilleras !

- Je vais fumer une cigarette, tu viens ?

Il soupira, ça faisait longtemps. Cependant il me suivit quand même. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, le vent était frais mais je trouvais ça agréable, je me sentais libre en hauteur. Tout en fumant, je fredonnais une chanson, faisant bouger ma tête en rythme et en fermant les yeux. e commençais à chanter au beau milieu de la chanson [« _Montée Là-Haut_ » de Damien Saez.]

_« On n'était pas du même monde_

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant_

_Puisque les anges et les colombes_  
_Se sont enfuis avec le vent »_

Il semblait sourire en me regardant chanter, comme si ça lui plaisait, comme s'il trouvait que je chantais bien. Cette réaction m'étonnait, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, d'habitude il affiche toujours un visage froid, sans émotions. Même hier soir, même s'il semblait s'en vouloir, son visage ne changeait pas. C'était comme si toutes ses épreuves passé l'avait endurcit au point de ne plus rien ressentir. Mais là c'était différent je le sentais plus « léger »

_« Depuis que t'es montée là-haut_  
_Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux_  
_Depuis que t'es montée là-haut_  
_Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop »_

En chantant son refrain, son visage changea complètement d'expression, il semblait se décomposer sur place, comme s'il allait s'effondrer. Ses yeux devinrent brillant, ils affichaient une émotion beaucoup plus palpable que tout à l'heure, c'est comme si son âme venait d'apparaître soudainement. Son visage semblait éclairé et en même temps il affichait une mine totalement désespéré. Son regard ne se détachait pas du mien, il ne dit rien puis partit sans un mot. Je l'appelai mais il ne se retourna pas, comme mort-vivant. Je me dépêchais de finir ma cigarette puis sortit la carte et la cape de mon sac. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. », son nom apparut, il était dans le bureau de Dumbeldore. J'enfilais la cape et me dépêchait d'aller là-bas.

- Ça ne va pas Severus ? _Demanda le vieil homme_

- Je voulais vous parler de Clara Scott. Ce matin, lors de son altercation avec Miss Parkinson, elle ne pouvait pas parlé à cause du sortilège de Bloclang que lui avait lancé mon élève. Cependant, Miss Scott à néanmoins réussit à éteindre les lumières du couloir. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sortilège informulé.

- Vous savez comme moi qu'un profond sentiment peut être utilisé dans certains cas.

- Oui mais par des sorciers assez puissant et ayant une bonne maîtrise de la magie.

- Qui vous dis que Clara Scott n'en n'est pas une ? Severus, je sais que tu n'es pas venu pour ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas tout fait pour la protéger cette nuit là... _Dit Severus la voix tremblante._

- On ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais pourquoi y repenser aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai surpris Scott chanter une chanson qui m'y a fait penser.

- Vous êtes venu me voir pour vous confiez parce que vous vous sentiez mal ?

- Non, je sais parfaitement contrôler mes émotions et mes sentiments. Ceux qui n'y arrive pas son de faible personne.

- Si certains de nos élèves maîtrisait leur émotion, ils n'auraient jamais accomplit tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à présent. Il faut allez de l'avant Severus, il faut vous battre pour que Lily ne soit pas morte pour rien.

A ces mots, Severus partit sans dire un mot, je partis à mon tour et retournai dans mon dortoir. Je rendis la cape et la carte à Hermione et alla directement dans mon lit. J'avais besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si Severus était aussi froid c'était parce qu'il voulait contrôler ses émotions ? Qui était cette Lily et pourquoi était-elle morte ? De quelle nuit parlait-il ? Tant de questions dont je n'aurais surement jamais la réponse...

Fin du chapitre 3

Hello :D ! Oui, oui, je sais, ce chapitre est loin d'être ce qu'il y a de mieux, je l'avoue... Un jour peut-être que je le réécrirais ^^ ! Les personnages sont trop différent des originaux, je n'arrivais pas encore assez bien à les "cerner" à ce moment là ! ça s'améliore au fil des chapitres (normalement) ! Mais vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	5. Chapitre 4

_« Le Silence fait plus peur que les cris. »_

Le reste de la semaine passa plutôt vite et nous étions déjà samedi. J'ignorais encore comment se déroulait les week-end à Poudlard mais Sarah m'avait dit que nous irions à Pré-au-lard avec les autres. Je m'étais réveillée vers onze heures et m'étais habillée rapidement: les autres m'attendait pour partir. J'enroulais autour du cou, mon écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison puis nous partîmes dans le petit village.

- Il faut qu'on aille à Honeydukes ! _S'écria Ron_

- C'est quoi Honey truc ? _Demandais-je_

- Honeydukes est la confiserie de Pré-au-Lard tenue par Ambrosius Flume et son épouse. _Me répondit Sarah_

- Et puis en plus Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'il serait là-bas aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait laissé la boutique. _Dit le rouquin_

- Ferd et Georges se sont les frères de Ron, ils tiennent une boutique de farce et attrape sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu vas voir ils sont... Spéciaux. C_ontinua Hermione_

Arrivé là-bas, je pénétrais dans la boutique et là, je restais stupéfaite d'y voir autant de sucrerie ! Il y avait des centaines d'étagères, toutes pleines de divers bonbons. Des dragées surprise de Betie Crochue remplissait des tonneaux entier et contre un mur il y avait différent bonbons aux effets surprenant comme des bulles baveuses, des plumes en sucres ou des bonbons explosifs ! Au fond de la boutique se trouvait deux garçons parfaitement identique: tout les deux très grands, mince et roux. Il s'agissait des frères de Ron, l'évidence était telle que personne n'eut besoin de me le dire. Après lequel était Fred et lequel était Georges, je crois que même s'ils me le disaient je ne retiendrais pas. On alla vers eux, ils dirent bonjour aux autres puis s'avancèrent vers moi.

- Salut moi c'est Fred et lui c'est Georges ! _Me dit celui de gauche._

- Salut moi c'est Clara. Apparemment vous tenez une boutique de farce et attrape ? Vous vendez quoi exactement ?

- De tout...

- Des Oreilles à Rallonge...

- Des philtres d'amour...

- Et même des bonbons qui rendent malade à coup sur ! _Dirent-ils finissant leur phrase l'un l'autre à chaque fois._

- Les bonbons doivent être super intéressant ! Mais c'est pas marrant d'être malade. Le plus drôle, ça doit être de le donner à un professeur. Vous pensez que ça marche sur les fantôme ? J'en donnerais bien un au professeur Binns ! _Dis-je innocemment_

- Oh tu te rends compte Fred, on y avait encore jamais penser ! _S'exclama Georges_

- Je l'aime bien moi cette fille ! _Répondit son __sosie_

Je continuais de parler avec les jumeaux pendant un bon moment. C'était apparemment des garçons n'aillant pas prit leur études très au sérieux, préférant faire tout un tas de bêtise à Poudlard. Ils m'avaient presque tout raconté, ou du moins tout ce dont ils se souvenaient... Moi en contre partie je leur avait raconté ce que je faisais chez les moldus et mes petites disputes avec Drago. Ils étaient vraiment sympa, on avait beaucoup rit. Après ça, on était allé au Trois Balais prendre une bière au beurre. C'est de là que germa l'idée de ma vengeance contre Malefoy. Je me souvenais avoir vu dans un livre, une potion pour faire apparaître la partie du corps au choix, d'un animal au choix. Pour moi c'était clair, il fallait que je lui fasse apparaître un nez de cochon ! Je savais que dans le bureau de Severus il y avait tout les autres ingrédient dont on allait avoir besoin, il me fallait juste trouver un groin pour déterminer l'effet de la potion. J'en parlais à Sarah et elle me parut très enjoué puis m'emmena dans la boutiques d'une vieille femme vendant tout un tas de produit pour potion magique. Quelques minutes après y être entrée je trouvais déjà ce qu'il me fallait. Cinq Gallions, c'était cher pour un groin tout de même. Mais bon quand on se venge on ne compte pas, si, si ça marche aussi dans ce sens là.

Nous étions rentré à Poudlard en début d'après midi et n'ayant rien à faire, je proposais à Sarah d'aller rendre une petit visite à Hagrid. Le demi-géant devait s'occuper des Hippogriffes qu'il présenterait au troisième année lundi. J'étais folle de joie de pouvoir l'accompagner, n'ayant jamais vu un véritable Hippogriffe !

Hagrid m'autorisa à en approcher un, je m'inclinais comme je l'avais appris. La bête fit de même, me laissant la caresser. Je voulais faire un tour mais le barbu nous dit que nous allions bientôt devoir rentrer.

- Sarah tu te souviens de Buck ? _Lui demanda-t-il_

- Oh oui je m'en souviens, il était adorable !

- Et dire que ces crétins de Fudge et Malefoy voulait lui couper la tête !

- Drago Malefoy voulait tuer un Hippogriffe ?! _M'écriais-je_

- Non, Lucius Malefoy, son père. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne change pas grand chose, le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. _Dit Hagrid_

Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi Drago était comme ça, ça venait de son éducation.

- Dit Hagrid, tu n'as jamais entendu parler du « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » ? _Demanda Sarah_

- Le Prince de Sans-Mêlé tu dis ? Non, ça ne me dit rien ça, désolé les filles.

Décidément, ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé était un vrai mystère auprès de tout le monde ! Il semblait être ou avoir été un puissant sorcier mais personne ne le connaissait. J'étais de plus en plus intriguée par ce mystère.  
Nous repartions en disant au revoir à Hagrid et je laissais Sarah, prétextant aller fumer un joint pour aller à mon cours de Potion que le professeur Rogue avait décalé vers dix-sept heures pour qu'une fois il n'ai pas lieu trop tard. En arrivant dans son bureau il se comporta comme le reste de la semaine: froid et distant. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi, c'était très certainement en rapport avec cette Lily. Mais je devais me concentrer sur ma mission: voler les ingrédients manquant. Mes quelques années de voleuse à l'étalage allait surement m'être utile !  
Effectivement, à la fin de l'heure j'avais réussit à tout prendre sans trop de difficulté, c'était à peine s'il avait fait attention à moi. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Sarah dans les toilettes et en chemin je croisais au loin Drago Malefoy, l'air louche. Celui-ci attendait devant un mur, une porte s'ouvrit, il pénétra dans la salle avant de disparaître. Il devait s'agir de la Salle Sur Demande, j'en avais entendue parlé mais n'était jamais rentré dedans. J'en parlerais à Sarah plus tard, pour le moment nous devions fabriquer la potion.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! _Me lança Sarah qui m'attendait dans une cabine._

- C'est bon j'ai tout t'en fais pas.

- Il faut faire quoi ?

- Écrase les limaces à corne avec les yeux de poisson. En suite met trois dose dans le chaudron, rajoute des crochets de serpent puis le groin. Mélange et c'est bon.

Elle s'exécuta. Au bout d'un quart d'heure la potion était prête et avait l'apparence du jus de citrouille, il ne restait plus qu'à la verser dans son verre pour qu'il la boive. J'eu un rictus, jubilant déjà en voyant le visage du Serpentard se transformer !

Nous retournions dans la salle commune après avoir verser la potion dans une fiole. Ginny était là, à une table, sans Dean Thomas pour une fois.

- Salut Ginny, t'es pas avec Dean Thomas ? _Demandais-je_

- Non il est partit faire quelque chose mais vous vous étiez où les filles ?

- On était avec Hagrid ! _Répondit Sarah_

Et c'est comme ça qu'on commença à parler avec elle. Elle me dit que cette année était plus tôt calme pour le moment comparé à la précédente avec Dolores Ombrage. Cette femme avait l'air d'être tyrannique, je me demandais comment est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui obéir de cette manière !

- Elle contrôlait même les réseaux de cheminée ! Harry ne pouvait plus communiqué avec son parrain... _Dit la rousse_

- Ah bon Harry à un parrain ? _M'étonnais-je_

- Il avait... _Reprit Sarah_

- Bellatrix Lestrange, une Mangemort l'a tuer l'an dernier... Il l'a très mal vécu, c'était la seule personne qui lui restait de sa famille mis à part son oncle et sa tante moldu...

- Oh ça a du être horrible... Je ne sais même pas comment j'aurais réagis à sa place, je crois que j'aurais été capable de la tuer... _Dis-je_

- Une guerre éclatera tôt ou tard de toute manière, les tensions se fond de plus en plus ressentir... _Avoua Ginny._

- Ce jour là, je serais là pour me battre ! _Affirmais-je_

- Ce n'est pas rien Clara... _Dit Sarah_

- Tu crois qu'on lui en parle ? _Ajouta la __rouquine_

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, pas sans Harry.

Je ne comprenais pas tout, de quoi voulaient-elles me parler ? Il était maintenant l'heure du dîner. Je repérais la place de Drago et versa discrètement la potion dans son verre, sans savoir comment j'avais réussis sans me faire prendre ! Durant tout le repas, je le guettais pour voir à quel moment il allait se transformer mais soudain il se leva et partit. Surprise, je tirai Sarah par le bras et l'entraînai avec moi. Drago se rendait dans les toilettes, nous l'observions à l'enter. Il se regardait dans le miroir, en plus d'être arrogant, il semblait être narcissique maintenant ! Il baissa la tête au niveau du robinet pour boire de l'eau et en la relevant, son visage se déforma sous ses yeux ! Au bout de quelques seconde, un groin remplaçait son nez ! Je ne pu me retenir de rire ce qui attira son attention vers nous. Il était dans une fureur incroyable, s'avança vers nous mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, le seul son qui en sortit fut un grouinement ! Oups, j'avais du me tromper quelque part dans la recette... Il me fusilla du regard puis partit précipitamment. Malheureusement il se fit arrêter par Severus qui en voyant sa tête et en entendant le bruit que ses cordes vocales avaient produites, se retourna vers moi.

- Scott, Danton, qu'avez-vous fait à Monsieur Malefoy ?!

- Et bien... _Commença Sarah_

- Disons, que les quantités de la potion étaient surement mal dosée...

- Venant de vous Miss Scott, cela ne me surprend pas ! S'agit-il de la potion d'_Animorphe_ ?

- Oui... _Répondit Sarah_

- Je suis désolé pour vous Malefoy mais il n'y a rien a faire, il faudra attendre que les effets se dissipe. En attendant, vous resterez à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh si jamais un problème survient. Quand a vous, vous collez serait trop simple. Miss Danton Lake, vous serez chargé de rester auprès de Monsieur Malefoy le temps qu'il redevienne normal. Quand à vous Soctt, vous devrez recopier les cours de Malefoy et Danton Lake durant leur absence en cours !

Je détestais recopier des cours mais je dois vous avouez que je préférais largement cette punition à celle de mon amie... Après ça nous allions nous coucher. Demain après-midi j'avais entraînement de Quidditch et la pauvre Sarah allait devoir rester avec le décoloré.

**Changement de point de vu, dimanche matin.**

Sarah se réveilla tôt, elle aurait bien dormit plus mais sa punition l'attendait. Clara aussi était debout, elle avait entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé Clara, je t'avais promis que je viendrais te voir...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est pas de ta faute Sarah.

Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire avant d'enfiler sa cape et de partir en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle passa la porte, c'était une pièce entièrement blanche avec des lits de chaque côté. Dans le fond se trouvait Drago, il dormait encore, couverture baissé. La brune s'approcha de lui pour remettre la couette en place avant de descendre en cuisine. Là-bas des Elfs de Maison s'activaient durement pour préparé tous les petits déjeunés. Sarah prit un plateau en argent et y déposa quelques tartines et du jus de citrouille. Est-ce que Drago aimait ça ? A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait complètement, il mangerait ce qu'elle lui apporterait et s'il n'était pas content, il se débrouillerait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva de nouveau à l'infirmerie, le Serpentard était réveillé.

- Tient je t'ai apporté à manger, je ne sais pas si t'aime.

Il grouina, tournant la tête et faisant tomber le plateau par terre. Sarah le ramassa et lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il voulait manger. Malefoy ne pouvait peut-être pas parler mais son regard semblait la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe. La jeune brune déposa le plateau sur la petite table à côté du lit puis partie.  
Lorsqu'elle revint le midi, les tartines avaient disparut. Elle lui lança un « Tu t'es finalement décidé à manger ? Tiens je t'ai apporter quelques trucs. » mais une fois de plus, le garçon répondit par un regard méprisant, un grouinement et fit de nouveau tomber le plateau. Cette fois-ci, seul le brownie en guise de dessert avait survécu. Sarah se mit à tout nettoyer sous les yeux triomphant de Drago. Elle voulait s'énerver mais prit sur elle, sachant qu'il n'attendait que ça. Mais elle était épuisé de faire des allers-retours pour quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait et qu'en plus celui-ci ne lui était d'aucune gratitude. Elle partit retrouver son amie.

- Clara, pourquoi t'as eu l'idée de cette fichue potion ! _Se plaint-elle_

- Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça...

- Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de combien de temps les effets vont durer ?

- Non ça peut être deux jours comme deux semaines...

A ces mots, Sarah cru qu'elle allait pleurer, elle ne se voyait pas vivre la même chose durant deux semaines... Le professeur Rogue avait été sadique de lui avoir donné cette punition ! Le soir, avant le dîner, elle lui apporta de nouveau le repas et il l'envoya encore en l'air. Cette fois, c'était de trop, elle avait été assez patiente avec lui, ça n'était pas un Elf de Maison non plus !

- Drago tu es vraiment immature comme personne ! Malgré nos différents je me suis levé tôt, je me suis occupé de toi, je fais des aller-retours entre les cuisines et l'infirmerie pour t'apporter un repas que tu finis par mettre par terre ! J'en ai marre de toi ! A partir de maintenant je ne nettoierai plus rien et je t'apporterais uniquement des aliments ne risquant pas de se renverser puis si tu n'aimes pas, tu iras te faire foutre !

En disant ça, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et était presque sur qu'il l'avait remarqué. Lorsque sa parole allait revenir, il s'en servirait surement pour la rabaisser de plus bel ! Sarah sortie de l'infirmerie dans tout ses états pour aller manger avec Clara et les autres. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'aucun d'eux n'allait remarqué qu'elle avait un peu pleurer.

**Point de vus normal**

Je me réveillais après avoir passer un bon week-end mais mon moral retomba lorsque je me souvins que j'allais devoir copier mes cours trois fois... Hier soir j'étais à la tour d'astronomie mais Severus n'était toujours pas venu. Je commençais comme tout les lundis par le cours de potion, Sarah n'était pas là et j'espérais que j'allais me débrouiller !

Le cours de potion se passa plutôt bien, je crois que je me suis amélioré un petit peu en une semaine. Sarah elle, n'était toujours pas là, devant rester avec Drago, la pauvre sa fierté devait surement en prendre un coup !

**Changement de point de vu, infirmerie.**

Sarah était assise sur une chaise, en train de lire un livre tant dis que Drago mangeait ce la brune lui avait apporté ce matin. Bizarrement aujourd'hui il n'avait pas fait tombé le plateau et lorsque Sarah voulut s'adressé à lui, elle vit son groin rétrécir petit à petit.

- Drago, tu reprends ton apparence ! _S'écria-t-elle_

Il regarda le bout de son nez avant d'ajouter:

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! On a cours d'histoire de la magie... Merci. _Marmona-t-il_

- Attend, j'ai bien entendu, tu viens de me remercié ?

- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités Danton Lake ! Je remerciais le destin de m'avoir rendu mon apparence normal ! _Répondit-il en se levant pour partir en cours suivit de Sarah_

**Point de vus normal**

Je vis Drago arrivé, les effets n'avaient pas duré trop longtemps en fin de compte. Sarah arriva elle aussi, pile pour le début du cours. Durant l'heure, j'écoutais de la musique avant de m'endormir. Je refis se rêve, celui où j'étais un phénix mais une fois de plus, impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait car je fus réveillé par le coup de coude de Sarah ainsi que par le professeur Binns qui m'engueula en me demandant de suivre le cours.

- Hé Sarah, est-ce que tu connais une Lily ? _Demandais-je_

- Non pas du tout pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, et d'ailleurs je voulais te dire, samedi soir j'ai vu Drago rentrer dans la Salle Sur Demande mais il avait un comportement assez étrange.

- Hm... J'en parlerais à Harry, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il se comporte bizarrement, il faut vraiment qu'on découvre ce qu'il cache.

Sarah avait raison, il était de plus en plus bizarre. Après les deux premières heures de cours nous partions manger. Aujourd'hui était une journée particulièrement calme, Malefoy et ses sbires n'avaient encore fait aucune réflexion à personne. Peut-être que cette histoire de potion lui avait remit les idées en place ou fait réapparaître la case qu'il avait en moins ? Nous avions en suite cours de DCFM. J'étais tout devant, face à un professeur m'ignorant totalement sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Sarah c'était mise derrière moi à côté d'Harry et elle lui expliqua ce que je lui avait raconté en histoire de la magie.

- Je vais le suivre à la trace. _Dit Harry_

- Mr Potter, quand est-ce que vous cesserez d'être aussi arrogant que James Potter, votre père ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais ça se voyait qu'il mourrait d'envie de le remettre à sa place. Je l'aurais bien fais mais le problème ne me concernait pas...

- Comment ça se fait que le professeur Rogue connait le père d'Harry ? _Demandais-je à Sarah à la fin du cours_

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais même maintenant on continue beaucoup d'entendre parler de James et Lily Potter par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Je répondis vaguement à Sarah. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer continuaient de raisonner dans ma tête. « James et Lily Potter » « Lily Potter » « Lily ». C'était donc elle la fameuse Lily, il s'agissait de la mère d'Harry ! Je n'en revenais pas, comment la connaissait-il ? Que c'était-il passé ? Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. Un peu avant le cours de sortilège je vis Drago s'éclipser suivit d'Harry. Durant le dîner, il nous expliqua qu'il l'avait suivit jusque devant la Salle Sur Demande mais une fois Drago rentrer dedans, il lui était impossible de rentrer à son tour ce qui renforçait encore plus l'idée qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Je me rendais à mon cours de potion, déterminée à savoir pourquoi Severus se comportait de cette façon. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je me lançais, espérant qu'il n'allait pas mal prendre ma réaction.

- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? _Demandais-je_

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Mais depuis plusieurs jour tu m'ignores totalement, c'est à peine si tu me reprends lors des cours de potions !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, nous ne sommes pas amis.

- Je pensais que la dernière fois tu étais sincère, que tes excuses l'étaient aussi.

- Si j'ai agis de cette manière c'était par peur, j'avais peur que tu parles du serment à quelqu'un.

- C'est encore cette histoire de serment ? Tu me dégouttes Severus, comment tu peux être manipulateur à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à battre de son putain de serment ? Je n'aurais rien dis à personne de toute manière, je peux très bien garder des chose pour moi, des choses dont je ne parlerais pas peu importe la situation ! Mais vu que tu me pense comme ça je fais le faire: comment ça se fait que tu connaissais Lily Potter ? Il s'est passé quoi avec elle exactement ?

- Comment as-tu sus ça ?! _Hurla-t-il, attrapant ma tête en compressant mes joues avec sa main, la baguette dans l'autre._

- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Dumbeldore l'autre jour. _Répondis-je avec un rictus, fière d'avoir touché à un point sensible_

- J'en ai plus que marre que tu interviennes dans ma vie ! _S'écria-t-il en me jetant par terre._

J'étais par terre, je ne disais rien, j'étais un peu choquée de sa réaction pour une simple question, que cachait-il par rapport à Lily ? Il se prit la tête quelque seconde, se retourna d'un coup me fusillant du regard avant de pointer sa baguette vers moi:

- _Legilimens_ !

Fin du chapitre 4

Suspens, suspens ! Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

Plus sérieusement, vous avez pensé quoi de celui-là ^^ ?


	6. Chapitre 5

___« Définir les possible, pour défier l'impossible et m'exploser le coeur, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. »_

Il se prit la tête quelque seconde, se retourna d'un coup me fusillant du regard avant de pointer sa baguette vers moi:

- ___Legilimens_ !

A ce moment précis, j'eu une sensation horrible, celle que personne ne peut comprendre à moins de l'avoir vécus, celle de quelqu'un pénétrant dans votre esprit. Je tentais de résister en bloquant mon esprit, comme si j'essayais de ne penser à rien. Mais très vite je sentais que mes souvenirs se faisait plus fort, je sentais quelque chose les faire revenir du fin-fond de mon cerveau. C'était comme si toute ma vie défilais en moi.  
Je me voyais étant petite, coiffé de deux couettes, avec une franche et habillée d'une petite robe. Autour de moi des enfants du même âge faisant une ronde en criant des « Clara Scott, Clara Scott elle est bizarre, elle est idiote » parce que je leur avais dit que plus tard j'irais dans une école de magie.  
Puis lors de mes années collèges ma réputation de bizarre m'avait suivit, je me revoyais me faire bousculer par les autres élèves, toujours persécuté, mon sac par terre, mes livres de cours dans l'eau. Ce jour là je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais me laisser faire. Désormais je n'allais avoir aucune pitié et faire ce que mon envie me dictait.  
Mes petites bêtises de pré-adolescentes se transformèrent vite en clope, joint, alcool et voles à l'étalage quelques mois avant mon entrée au lycée. Je revis tout ces pseudo-amis me laisser tomber un à un lorsqu'ils ne voyaient plus d'utilité à me parler. Je revis mon première amour, ma première fois, ma première décéption amoureuse.  
Ça fait mal de revoir ces souvenirs enfouit au fond de soit que l'on aurait jamais voulu revivre. Mais le pire fut surement de revivre la mort de mon meilleur ami, Lucas, il y a deux ans. Je le revois, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, des tuyaux partout, connecté à des tas de machines après ce foutu accident de voiture. Je me revois lui tenir la main, pleurer, lui dire que j'ai tellement besoin de lui, que je sais qu'il va s'en sortir car il s'en est toujours sortit. J'entends de nouveaux le bruit strident de la machine à côté de lui, je ressens pour la seconde sa main faiblir lentement, lâchant son étreinte pour retomber mollement sur le lit. Les médecins se précipiter sans la salle, me demandant de sortir puis rouvrir la porte quelques minutes plus tard pour nous annoncer son décès.  
_« Ça fait mal d'apprendre à quitter ceux qui nous quittent, d'apprendre à les aimer en silence, le dos tourné, les yeux baissés. De devoir apprendre à son coeur la force de se vider tout en demeurant habité. Apprendre à pleurer en souriant, à s'en aller en aimant.»_

- Co-comment as-tu osé pénétrer dans mon intimité...? ___Dis-je faiblement, les yeux emplit de larmes__,_ Tu-tu n'avais pas le droit de voir ça, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, c'était personnel... C'est bon, t'es content, elle est faible la petite Clara, elle s'est faite persécuter, utiliser, trahit, elle a perdu la seule personne sincère avec elle. Tu dois certainement la prendre pour une idiote maintenant parce qu'elle fait celle que rien n'atteint, surtout devant Drago mais t'as pas retenue ? « Clara Scott elle est idiote ». Vas-y dis-le toi aussi, Clara Scott elle est idiote, tu vois c'est pas compliqué, même moi j'y arrive. ___Pleurais-je en partant_  
- Attend Clara !  
- Quoi, tu vas me refaire le même coup que la dernière fois ? Tu vas t'excuser parce que tu auras peur que je parle. Je te l'ai dis, ton putain de serment, je m'en fou, rassures toi je ne dirais rien. On n'est pas amis, tu l'as dis toi-même. Je suis habituée ne t'en fais pas, c'est toujours pareil, toujours la même rengaine: les amis que je me fais reste avec moi par intérêt. Heureusement qu'il me reste Sarah.

Je partis pour de bon, sans me retourner pour aller dans mon dortoir, dans mon lit plus exactement. J'essayais de dormir mais au bout de plusieurs heure, je devais m'y résigner. Je pris de quoi écouter de la musique et partit discrètement à la tour d'astronomie, pas de Rusard ou de Miss Teigne en vu. Arrivé là-bas je fumais un joint dans un premier temps puis m'assit contre le mur pour observer le ciel étoilé. J'avais rentrer mes genoux dans ma chemise pour avoir plus chaud et mis la tête dans les bras pour écouter de la musique. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, la même scène repassait en boucle dans ma tête: celle de Lucas lâchant ma main.  
___« Cette main qui était dans la mienne sans que je ne me sois rendu compte de rien, en réalité, j'aurais aimé continuer à la serrer pour toujours. »_

Je retournais dans mon lit, toujours avec la plus grande discrétion, prit une feuille, une plume pour écrie à ma mère, j'avais besoin de parler.

___Maman,_

__

Je voulais te dire que tout ce passe bien à l'école, j'ai progressé en potion et j'ai enfin pu voir des vraies créatures magiques. Par contre tu avais raison les cours d'histoire de la magie sont particulièrement ennuyeux. Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, Sarah Danton Lake. Puis il y a aussi Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Wealsey et Harry Potter, tu as du entendre parler de lui. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Fred et Georges Weasley, les grands fère de Ron et Ginny. Ceux sont deux garçons très drôle mais malheureusement je n'ai pu les voir que samedi. Dommage qu'ils ne soient plus là, je crois que j'aurais vraiment bien rigoler avec eux !  
Sinon j'ai eu aussi, disons... Quelques petits problèmes... Disons qu'il y a un garçon, Drago Malefoy, très prétentieux qui a traité Sarah et Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe. J'ai voulus lui régler son compte mais Pansy Parkinson, une amie à lui est venu et m'a jeté un sort (Bloclang) auquel j'ai répondu par une énorme gifle... Dumbeldore ne m'a pas punit car elle était en tord mais tu ne m'en veux pas ? Non, tu ne m'en voudras pas quand je te dirais que j'ai été punie pour avoir donner une potion d'Animorphe à Malefoy ! Mais tu peux pas m'en vouloir maman, j'ai été prise comme Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor ! J'ai un question: est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » ?  
Sinon, si je t'écris, ça n'est pas seulement pour te parler des bêtises que j'ai faite ou non... Je me suis mise à repenser à Lucas, je ne suis pas bien, j'aimerais bien que tu sois là pour me consoler...  
J'espère que toi et papa allez bien, et que Andrea aussi.

___Essaie de me répondre vite, je t'aime ._

___Clara._

Je tendis la lettre à ma chouette noire aux yeux vert et le volatile prit l'enveloppe dans son bec.

- Kush, apporte cette lettre à maman le plus vite possible s'il te plait.

Elle s'envola dans les airs et disparut rapidement derrière les quelques nuages. Au faite, Andrea c'est ma grande soeur, elle a vingt ans. Ma mère a essayé de lui donner des cours de magie mais ma soeur ne semblait jamais intéressé, elle a d'ailleurs refusé de passé une année à Poudlard. Maintenant elle travaille dans un bar à Bristol et change presque tout les mois de copains, chaque fois c'est « le bon, l'homme de sa vie ». Au finale, ils se révèlent tous être de vrais connard. Mais passons, je me sentais mieux après avoir écrit cette lettre et je réussis à m'endormir.  
En me réveillant le lendemain, je lançais un rapide bonjour aux autres. Lors du petit déjeuné je ne mangeai presque pas. J'allais en suite au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, cette fois si, nous travaillons sur les Sombrals. Il s'agissaient des sortes de chevaux aux ailes de chauve-souris que j'avais vu le premier jour. Hagrid nous expliqua que seule les personnes aillant vu mourir quelqu'un peuvent les voir. Je m'assis contre un arbre pour penser à autre chose, ignorant les réflexions de Drago et la nouvelle disparitions de Sarah qui devait une fois de plus s'être éloigné. Je ne voulais pas replonger: pleurer toute la nuit, ne pas avoir la force de se lever le matin, ne presque plus manger, l'envie de ne rien faire, alterner les jours où je trouverais la force de sourire et ceux où je me réveillerais les yeux gonflés. J'avais trop donné, pendant un an j'ai vécu ça et je ne veux en aucun cas le revivre mais à cause du sort de l'autre abrutit je me retrouvais dans cette situation.  
Durant le repas du midi, Sarah remarqua que je n'étais pas bien et essaya de savoir pourquoi mais je fis passer ça pour de la fatigue.  
La première heure de cours après mangé de mardi dernier ayant été banalisé à cause des sélections de Quidditch, nous n'avions pas eu Histoire de la magie mais ça n'était pas le cas cette semaine. Je finis donc la journée en dormant durant cette heure et en passant le pire cours de potion de toute ma vie car j'étais trop distraite. Lors du dîner, je mangeai très peu puis retourna dans le dortoir. Kush était à la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec.

___Clara,_

_Je suis contente que les cours se passe bien pour toi, et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu as progressé en potion. Quant à l'histoire de la magie, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et qu'en plus Binns doit être encore plus ennuyeux que moi mais essaie de faire un effort s'il te plait ma chérie._  
_C'est bien, je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais des amis aussi rapidement, de plus je connais un peu les Weasley et il s'agit de bonnes personnes, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Quand aux autres, je suis sur qu'il s'agit de gens très bien aussi même si je ne les connais pas._  
_S'il te plait ma puce, pense un peu à tes études et pas toujours à t'amuser_  
_Tu as bien fais de régler son compte à ce Malefoy ! J'ai déjà entendu parler de son père et cette discrimination envers les sorciers n'étant pas de sang pur me révolte ! Mais la prochaine fois, n'utilise ni une potion, ni un sort, ça aurait pu être dangereux tu sais ! S'il y a des règles imposer ça n'est pas pour rien, encore moins pour qu'une adolescente comme toi les transgresse. Mais je suis fière de toi, tu as été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Je compte sur toi pour marquer un maximum de point lors du prochain match !_  
_Quant à ta question sur le prince de sang-mêlé, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de lui, je suis désolé. Pourquoi me demandais-tu ça, tu as un exposer à faire sur lui ? S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu es encore allé te fourrer je ne sais où !_  
_Pour ce qui est de Lucas, sache que tu es quelqu'un de fort Clara, je le sais, je suis ta mère quand même. Déjà toute petite tu te battais pour ce que tu voulais et même si lors de ta scolarité tu t'es sentie faible et différente face aux autres il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tu es plus forte que tout ça. Tu as eu du mal mais tu l'as surmonté une fois, tu ne plongeras pas une seconde fois ne t'en fais pas. Mais si vraiment tu ne te sens pas bien, rentre à la maison, je ne serais pas déçu si tu préfères t'arrêter là. Je comprendrais ma fille, ne t'en fais pas je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive._  
_En ce qui concerne ton père, il va bien même si ces derniers temps il travail beaucoup. Je pense surtout qu'il n'ose pas avouer que sa petite fille chérie lui manque terriblement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, à par ça, tout ce passe bien à la maison. En ce qui concerne ta soeur, elle est venue ce week-end manger avec nous à la maison, elle avait encore un nouveau copain, David. Elle nous a une fois de plus dit qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de foudre entre eux, qu'ils étaient connecté et que cette fois-ci c'était réellement l'homme de sa vie. Ton père a rit, et Andrea c'est énervé en lui disant qu'il ne comprenait rien et qu'il verrait bien lorsqu'elle allait vivre avec lui... Nous verrons bien si cette fois se passera comme les précédentes !_  
___J'ai essayé de répondre le plus vite possible, je t'aime aussi ma fille. _

___Maman à qui tu manques._

La lettre de ma mère me fit sourire, elle avait le don de me remonter le moral. Même si elle me le proposait, je n'avais pas envie de partir de Poudlard. Premièrement parce que pour une fois j'arrivais à me faire des amis qui m'avaient l'air sincère. Deuxièmement parce que ça aurait fait trop plaisir à Severus et Drago. Je me montrerais plus forte qu'eux, plus forte que le professeur Rogue. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et jusqu'à présent je me suis toujours venger lorsque l'on m'a vraiment fait du mal, peut importe le temps que ça à prit. Je m'endormis donc pleine d'ambition, déterminée à me venger, surtout que demain je commençais par DCFM.  
Bizarrement, pour une fois je n'eu aucun mal à me lever et fut rapidement prête.

- Clara, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? ___Me demanda Sarah, surprise__._  
- Oui, très bien pourquoi ?  
- Je sais pas, ce matin je n'ai pas eu à te réveiller et tu n'as même pas eu à te dépêcher pour être en retard !  
- C'est vrai, c'est étonnant mais crois moi que je n'ai reçus aucun sortilèges. ___Plaisantais-je_  
- Que ce passe-t-il ? Clara Scott deviendrait-elle une bonne élève ?  
- Je crois que lorsque ça arrivera, les poules auront des dents !

Nous rîmes avant de partir en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
Arrivé en cours, je m'assis à la place qui m'étais attribuée, c'est à dire tout devant.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les sortilèges informulés. Ça changera des révisions qui ne conviennent pas à Miss Granger. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'est un sortilège informulés ? ___Demanda le professeur Rogue._  
- Un sortilège informulé est un terme utilisé pour désigner un sort non prononcer oralement, c'est à dire un sort jeter sans que la formule ne soit prononcer. ___Répondit Sarah__._  
- C'est exact. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains manquent singulièrement.

Les sortilèges informulés... ça devait être plutôt pratique et je dois dire le cours était intéressant même si Rogue m'avait totalement ignorer, me lançant quelques regards que je ne sus pas interprété par moment. Après ça, cours de métamorphose puis le repas du midi.

- Clara, tu n'as rien remarqué ? ___Me demanda Sarah_  
- Non, quoi ?  
- Drago, depuis ta potion il ne me dit plus rien. D'ailleurs j'ai presque cru la dernière fois qu'il m'avait remercier de m'être occupé de lui.  
- C'est bizarre, soit il a retenue la leçon, soit il essaie de se faire discret...

Je dois dire que j'avais de grand doute quant à la prise de conscience soudaine de Malefoy, surtout après son attitude suspect. Pour moi il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer pour qu'il puisse faire je ne sais quoi sans être dérangé. Nous avions deux heures de botanique après manger et le décoloré n'était pas là, ce qui renforçait l'idée qu'il cachait quelque chose. C'était décidé, puisque Harry ne semblait pas vouloir surveiller le Serpentard je le ferais moi, quitte à m'attirer des ennuis. Je demanderais à Sarah de m'aider, je suis presque sur qu'elle va accepter, surtout si elle peut le mettre en tord. Parce que c'est vrai qu'une simple potion ne rattraperait jamais les six années d'humiliation qu'elle a subit par Drago.

Les deux heures avec madame chourave et le dîner passer, je partis fumer une clope à la tour d'astronomie. Je fus extrêmement surprise d'y voir Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! ___Demandais-je méchamment_  
- Je suis venu pour te parler.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.  
- T'as raison, je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fais mais je me suis emporté lorsque tu as parler de Lily.  
- Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais te croire et encore moins te pardonner ?  
- Non, surtout après ce que j'ai vu. Mais vient dans mon bureau il faut que je te montre quelque chose.  
- Pourquoi pas ici ?  
- Le cours d'astronomie va arriver, vient.

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait me montrer je le suivit. Arriver dans son bureau il ferma la porte derrière lui puis s'assit.

- Vas-y, lance le sort de Légilimencie sur moi. ___Me dit Severus sur un ton très sérieux_  
- Euh mais je ne sais pas lancer ce sort...  
- Mais comment tu réussis à entrer dans l'esprit des gens alors ? ___S'étonna-t-il_  
- Je sais pas, ça vient comme ça, si je veux y entrer, j'y pense et voilà c'est tout...

Il me regarda stupéfait. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait un sort pour ça, je pensais juste que les autres Légilimens étaient comme moi mais visiblement non.

- Très bien, alors concentre toi pour entrer dans mon esprit. Je ne résisterais pas promis.  
- Mais je te l'ai dis, je n'arrive pas à voir les souvenirs !  
- Essaie quand même. ___M'ordonna-t-il_

Je me concentrai le plus fort possible pour entrer dans son esprit mais je n'arrivais à rien faire, impossible d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Au bout de plusieurs essaie je réussis enfin à y accéder. Ou du moins à une partie. Je pu vois un garçon à lunette de Gryffondor faire tout un tas de bêtises avec trois autres garçon. Puis ce même garçon suivit de ses amis utiliser un sortilège informulé pour faire suspendre par les chevilles, et humilier par la même occasion, un garçon de Serpentard, visiblement du même age qu'eux, brun aux cheveux mi-long. Je compris rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de James Potter et de Severus Rogue.

- J'aurais voulus que tu puisses voir plus de souvenirs mais ça n'est pas grave.

Je ne répondis pas, le regardant dans les yeux. Je venais de me rendre compte que durant son adolescence, il avait souffert des moqueries de James Potter et ses amis. Mais une évidence, une question me vint soudain à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi tu me parles, pourquoi tu me montres ça alors que j'ai par moment le même comportement qu'eux ? _Demandais-je précipitamment_  
- Parce que tu es différente, tu te caches derrière un masque et que quelques part, derrière ce masque la mélancolie que tu portes au fond de toi est la même que la mienne.  
- Tu veux dire, par rapport à ce que j'ai subis durant mon enfance ?  
- Pas seulement.  
- Lily ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu ne veux pas me parler d'elle ?  
- Non.  
- D'accord, t'inquiète pas, tu m'en parleras quand tu t'en sentira capable.  
- Ça fait dix sept ans que je suis incapable d'en parler.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il avait pu se passer mais je savais qu'il ne devait pas avoir fait son deuil. Il arriverait surement à en parler après mais ça semblait être un sujet vraiment douloureux pour lui. Il s'approcha soudainement de moi et m'embrassa sur le front en murmurant un « Désolé pour hier. ». Même s'il me semblait sincère une fois de plus je préférais me méfier. Même si après ce que j'ai vu, il ne me considérait surement plus comme une simple élève. Ce soir je n'avais finalement pas de cours de potion, on resta cependant à parler. Il me posa des questions sur ma famille, mon enfance auxquelles je répondis mais lui évitait presque tout le temps mes questions à moi.

- [...] C'est comme ça que ma mère à rencontrer mon père et qu'elle a choisit de vivre chez les moldus en tant que photographe. ___Racontais-je_  
- Donc tu es de sang-mêlé c'est ça ?  
- Oui, ma mère est une sorcière et mon père moldu.  
- Moi aussi mon père est moldu et ma mère sorcière. Je suis de sang-mêlé exactement comme toi.  
- Elle s'appelle comment ta mère, peut-être que la mienne la connait.  
- Je ne pense pas, ma mère est beaucoup plus vieille que la tienne à mon avis. Mais elle s'appelle Eileen Prince.

A ces mots je le regardais bouche-bée, tout venait de prendre son sens dans ma tête, les mots c'étaient mit dans le bon ordre, révélant la vérité. Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ?

- Clara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-il_  
- Ne me dit pas que...

Fin du chapitre 5


	7. Chapitre 6

_« Ne me fais pas souffrir, ne me fais pas pleurer parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant et la route devient difficile. » _

- Je ne pense pas, ma mère est beaucoup plus vieille que la tienne à mon avis. Mais elle s'appelle Eileen Prince.

A ces mots je le regardais bouche-bée, tout venait de prendre son sens dans ma tête, les mots c'étaient mit dans le bon ordre, révélant la vérité. Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ?

- Clara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda-t-il_  
- Ne me dit pas que...  
- Que quoi ? _Me coupa-t-il_  
- Oh mon dieu, Severus, c'est toi le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! _M'exclamais-je_

Il me regarda avec des yeux aussi gros qu'un rapeltout, je pouvais lire l'interrogation sur son visage, « Comment a-t-elle su ? » devait-il penser.

- Le nom de jeune fille de ta mère et tes origines. Puis tu es la personne la plus douée que je connaisse en ce qui concerne les potions.  
- J'ai été professeur de potion pendant longtemps tu sais. _Tenta-il de se défendre_  
- ça reste quand même une trop grosse coïncidence.  
- S'il te plait Clara, ne dit rien à personne, surtout pas Harry, il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.

En entendant le ton qu'il avait prit, je compris qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important et n'insista pas plus.

Le temps passa, un mois a peu près, voir plus. Il ne c'était rien passé d'intéressant, la routine quoi. Les cours, les clopes, Severus, les piques de Drago. Il était d'ailleurs de plus en plus louche mais ne t'en prenait plus du tout à Sarah. J'avais essayé de le suivre, il allait souvent à la Salle Sur Demande mais une fois devant impossible d'y entrer. Grâce à mon cours de potion quotidien je suis devenue une des meilleurs élèves du cours et Slughorn à l'air de m'apprécier pour ça.  
Je me réveillais très tôt ce samedi matin pour aller fumer une cigarette, mes rêves s'alternaient presque tout le temps entre celui du phénix et le mauvais pressentiment. En marchant dans les couloirs j'aperçue Severus.

**Changement de point de vu, Severus.**

Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de très matinal, il aimait le calme des couloirs avant que les élèves ne se réveillent. Mais ses derniers temps il n'était plus seul dans les couloirs, Clara était là elle aussi. Il s'agissait d'une élève très particulière, vraiment différente des autres. Elle était dévergondée, souriait souvent et semblait intouchable mais en réalité elle était fragile. Dans un sens il se sentait proche d'elle, il aimait bien sa compagnie même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, pas avant d'avoir vu ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il la salua et la suivit sans même lui demander où elle allait, il le savait déjà: fumer sa clope. Ça aussi c'était original pour une élève de Poudlard.

- Tu vas faire quoi cette après-midi ? _Demanda Severus_  
- Je vais au Trois Balais avec les autres et toi ?  
- Moi je vais...  
- Oh ! Il a neigé, il neige, il y a de la neige partout ! J'adore la neige ! _L'interrompit Clara_

Severus n'avait encore jamais vu les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminé autant, elle riait en tournant sur elle même avant de faire une petite boule avec la neige sur le rebord de la barrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si bien avec la neige ? Ça donne l'impression d'une immense pureté mais en réalité elle est froide, comme l'amour.  
- Oh Sev', arrête de faire le poète dépressif ! T'es pas Keats, Shakespeare ou je ne sais qui d'autre !

Elle sourit avant de lui attraper le bras et de le tirer vers la barrière mais il se recula légèrement pour que la neige ne tombe pas sur lui. C'est à ce moment la que cette inconsciente de Scott grimpa sur le rebord, les bras tendu, le sourire aux lèvre.

- Clara, descend tout de suite !

Elle ne répondit pas, laissa échappé un rire avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Severus se précipita vers le rebords, près à prononcé la formule mais à ce moment la voix de Clara retentit « _Aresto Momentum_ ! » elle se stoppa, légèrement trop haut: elle avait du mal calculer la distance par rapport à la formule. Elle s'enfonça la tête la première dans la neige, laissait échapper un « Aïe » suivit d'un éclat de rire. Irrécupérable. Le professeur se dépêcha de la retrouver en bas, elle était en train de jouer dans la neige tel une enfant de cinq ans.

- Tu es totalement inconsciente ! _S'énerva-t-il_  
- Mais non, regarde je contrôlais la situation.  
- Et si le sortilège n'avait pas marché, si tu l'avais fais trop tôt, ou même trop tard, t'aurais toujours contrôlé la situation ? Tu es inconsciente Clara !  
- Je savais que tu aurais été là pour la prononcer toi. _Dit-elle, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de retourner joué avec la poudre blanche._

Severus laissa apparaître un léger sourire, elle était finalement beaucoup moins inconsciente qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Elle lui lança une boule de neige, il se vengea en lui infligeant le même châtiment. Finalement il aimait bien la neige. Après une longue bataille, les deux sorciers furent trempé mais restèrent quand même dehors, la petite blonde semblait tellement heureuse, elle riait au éclat, il s'amusait avec elle, elle le faisait rire. Ça devait être la première fois depuis très longtemps.

**Point de vu normal**

J'avais passé une excellente matinée avec Severus, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je l'avais vu rire ! Je retournais dans mon dortoir, prit une douche bien chaude avant de mettre de nouveau habit.  
Une fois prête, je retrouvais Sarah, Hermione, Ron et Harry pour aller au Trois Balais, un bar à Pré-au-Lard. Harry voulu s'installer à une place précise, au début je ne compris pas pourquoi. Nous avions prit une bière au beurre lorsque Ron aperçut Ginny avec Dean Thomas.

- Pff je sais pas ce que ma soeur lui trouve pour l'embrasser de cette façon... _Dit-il de façon méprisante_  
- Ron, calme toi, ça n'est rien, si tu étais en train de m'embrassé, ta soeur s'en ficherait pas mal ! _Répondit Hermione_

Après cette phrase, elle but presque d'une traite sa bière ! C'était une réaction plutôt étrange mais j'étais plus amusé par Harry scrutant Ginny du regard: comment Ron n'arrivait-il pas à s'apercevoir que son meilleur ami trouvait sa soeur magnifique ? Ça crevait les yeux. Quelqu'un m'interrompit dans mes pensées: le professeur Slughorn. Il nous dit qu'il avait créé un petit club pour ses meilleurs élèves: Le club de Slug. Il y invita Harry, Sarah, Hermione et moi puis il repartit. Il semblait avoir bu pas mal avant de venir nous parlez car il titubait légèrement.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour lorsque Katie Bell ouvrit une boîte avant d'être projeté dans tout les sens, de rester un long moment dans les airs puis de s'écraser au sol. Je restais sous le choque de ce que je venais de voir, ça ressemblait énormément aux films avec tout ces gens possédés par un démon ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je pu voir Hagrid prendre Katie dans ses bras et dire à Harry de ne pas toucher le collier sans l'emballage avant de me ressaisir. Que venait-il de se passer ?  
Hargrid transporta Katie jusqu'à Poudlard et nous fûmes convoqué par McGonagall, Dumbeldore et Rogue. Apparemment, Katie avait été sous l'influence d'un sortilège et devait remettre le collier à Dumbeldore.

- Pourquoi lorsqu'il y a un problème, faut-il que ça soit toujours vous ? _Demanda McGonagall_  
- ça fait 7 ans que je me pose la même question. _Répondit Ron_

Je me retins de rire, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Harry accusa Drago Malefoy. Je dois dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui, mais sans preuve concrète on ne pouvait rien dire... Severus se montra méprisant avec lui, mais je pense qu'il doit être habitué désormais...

- Harry, tu sais je ne pense pas que ça soit Drago... _Dit Sarah une fois sortie._  
- Mais vous avez bien vu comme moi à quel point il est louche !  
- Il n'est pas si horrible que ça, je crois qu'il a changé... _Continua-t-elle gêné._

Le brun parti vexé par la remarque de son amie.

Aujourd'hui allait être mon premier match de Quidditch et autant vous dire que j'étais stressé comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Mais le pire c'était Ron. Il était pale et semblait vraiment mal.

- C'est parce qu'il est dans cet état que tu as versé quelque chose dans son verre Harry ? _Demanda innocemment Luna comme à son habitude._

Harry sortit discrètement le flacon de chance liquide qu'il avait gagner grâce au livre de Severus. Hermione le sermonna, lui disant que c'était de la triche. Le rouquin avait retrouvé sa confiance en lui instantanément.  
Nous jouions contre Serpentard, je me débrouillais plutôt bien finalement, réussissant à marquer des points tant dis que Ron arrêtait tout ce qui essayait de passé. Il eu droit à une ovation à la fin du match dans la salle commune pour avoir contribué à la victoire de notre maison. Je surpris une conversation entre Harry et Hermione, découvrant qu'il n'avait rien versé dans son verre. A ce moment là, Lavande Brown, une fille aux cheveux châtain bouclé se jeta sur Ron pour l'embrasser. Hermione partit précipitamment.

**Changement de point de vu, Hermione.**

Elle était là, assise sur la dernière marche, faisant apparaître des petits oiseaux de sa baguette. Sa place sur l'escalier en disant long sur son état moral: au plus bas. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser être dans cet état à cause d'un garçon. Mais ça n'était pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait de Ron. Ça faisait maintenant sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait grandit avec le rouquin, l'avait vu changer, prendre en assurance, s'embellir d'année en année. Il était désormais loin le petit Weasley qui avait vomit des limaces en tentant de la défendre. En y repensant bien, c'était surement depuis ce jour là qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Parce qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était pas qu'une « Sang-de-bourbe », elle était Hermione Granger, celle qui avait mérité qu'il prenne sa défense. C'est dingue ce qu'elle pouvait en être amoureuse ! Tout ses souvenirs défilait dans ses pensées, dévoilant son sourire. Malheureusement, il s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle ce rendit compte qu'elle avait pu être bête de penser qu'un jour il voudrait bien d'elle, après tout il ne l'a jamais vu que comme une amie, rien de plus. Les larmes montèrent de nouveau quand elle revit Lavande se jeter sur son amour, sous ses yeux. Désormais elle allait devoir l'oublier. Mais comment ? D'habitude, quand elle n'avait pas la solution à un problème elle allait à la bibliothèque, mais dans son cas aucun livre ne l'aiderait et ça n'était certainement pas son expérience en amour qui y changerait quelques chose. Elle allait devoir ce faire à l'idée de sentir son coeur se déchirer chaque jour un peu plus à la vu de Ron. Harry la tira de ses pensées pour la consoler. Il avait comprit, il savait ce que ça faisait.

- Tu fais comment toi Harry ? _Pleurait-elle_

Mais il ne répondit pas. Était-ce pour feindre ses sentiments envers Ginny ou simplement parce qu'il n'avais pas la réponse ? Ron arriva à ce moment là, tenant Lavande par la main. « _Oppugno_ » lança-t-elle sur le rouquin. Les petits oiseaux lui foncèrent droit dessus, elle n'arrivait plus à le voir sans avoir envie de lui faire du mal, pour qu'il comprenne.

**Point de vu normal.**

Je rentrais un peu tard de mon cours de potion, j'avais fais un petit détour par la case joint. En entrant dans la salle commune je découvris Hermione, seule en train de pleurer. Tout à l'heure, j'avais entendu Lavande dire qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer après le match aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? _Demandais-je_

- ça crève les yeux tu sais...  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- De toi et Ron...  
- Alors pourquoi il ne le remarque pas ? _Continuait-elle en pleurant_  
- Parce que c'est toujours les concernés qui sont le plus aveugle. Et puis vous êtes vraiment proche, il se dit peut être que jamais tu ne pourras éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Essaie de prendre quelques distance. Eloigne-toi de lui pour t'en rapprocher.  
- C'est complètement illogique, si je m'éloigne, je ne peux pas m'en approcher.  
- « Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis ». Il n'y a rien de logique. L'amour est une chose illogique, ça ne se commande pas, ça ne se réfléchis pas, même si je me dis que j'aurais du réfléchir plus souvent...

Mon amie sourit sur mes derniers mot légèrement sarcastique, puis nous partîmes nous coucher.  
Le lendemain en cours, Drago semblait vraiment mal, il avait la peau pale et d'immense cernes trônait sous ses yeux. Mais ça n'était pas le plus important. Peu de temps avant de repas, Pansy m'avait chercher, m'insultant une fois de plus et comme d'habitude j'avais répliqué. Drago nous regardait et semblait totalement dépassé par notre dispute.

- La ferme Scott, tu ne vaut rien, retourne étudier chez ta mère ! _Finit-il par crier, laissant place au calme._

Il était peut être malade mais là c'était la réflexion de trop. Je me souvins de Ron me racontant la fois où il avait recollé sa baguette et que tout les sort qu'il lançait se retournait contre lui, comme le jour où il avait voulut donner une bonne leçon à Drago.

- Crache Limace ! _Lançais-je_

Le Serpentard me regarda horrifié avant de se mettre à vomir des limaces.

- Quand tu ouvres ta bouche c'est toujours pour être blessant, pour dire de la merde ou plutôt des limaces en l'occurrence. La potion ne t'as pas suffit ? Apprend de tes erreurs le décoloré !

Je pus voir Pansy arrêté le sortilège pour que tout Poudlard ne voit pas « le grand Malefoy » vomir des limaces mais les quelques personnes autour avaient propagé très rapidement la rumeur, se faisant vite appelé « le décoloré » par le reste de l'école. D'un côté je m'en voulais, je savais ce que ça faisait d'être persécuté.

**Changement de point de vu, Drago**

Il airait dans les couloirs, cherchant un coin tranquille où se réfugier. Toute la journée les élèves riait en le voyant, l'appelant « le décoloré » comme Scott avait l'habitude de le faire. Certains allait même jusqu'à le bousculer, lui, celui que tout le monde respectait ! Il tenait ses livres dans les mains, un élève le percuta volontairement, faisant tomber ses livres au sol. Une grande brune arriva soudain vers lui.

- ça va Drago ? Demanda Sarah en l'aidant à récupéré ses livres  
- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Drago ?  
- C'est ton prénom, non ? Tu t'appelles Drago Malefoy ! _Ria-t-elle_  
- Visiblement, maintenant je suis le décoloré. _Répliqua-t-il honteux_  
- Pas pour moi, tu restes Drago.

Il lui sourit légèrement, son geste envers lui le touchait, il l'avait humilié un bon nombre de fois mais elle, elle le respectait malgré tout. Mais il se ressaisit vite en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une Sang-de-bourbe et qu'étant inférieur à lui, elle se devait bien de le respecter ! Il trouva enfin un coin tranquille: dans les toilettes. Il se regarda sans le miroir. Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blond, presque blanc, ce visage, c'était bel et bien lui. Cependant, impossible de se reconnaître. Il se passa de l'eau, encore et encore. Les larmes montaient, non il ne devait pas pleurer, il devait se retenir, canaliser ses émotions. C'était ce que son père lui avait apprit depuis tout petit: ne rien ressentir. Il devait se montrer froid, rien ne devait pouvoir le toucher, « les sentiments c'est pour les faibles Drago ! » n'avait-il cesser de lui répéter. Il s'en voulait, il venait d'échouer, il avait faillit à sa mission. Son père allait être dans une fureur pas possible lorsqu'il l'apprendrait ! Son fils, Drago Malefoy, venait d'échouer à la mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Non, il ne pouvait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Et puis cette Clara Scott qui le persécutait depuis le début de l'année... Certes il l'avait provoqué mais elle ne valait pas mieux que lui à le rabaissé, l'humilier. Maintenant toute l'école l'appelait le décoloré, sauf Sarah, cette Sang-de-bourbe ! « Regarde toi Drago, tu fais tellement pitié que seule une Sang-de-bourbe continue à t'appeler par ton prénom ! Pathétique ! » se dit-il à lui-même. Il se mit à pleurer, comment pouvait il être aussi faible que ça ? Il n'avait pas réussit sa mission mais ça n'était pas une raison, il devait se battre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour tuer Dumbeldore. Il releva la tête, se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, voyant les larmes perler sur ses joues, non décidément ça n'était pas lui. Au fond, il savait très bien qu'il ne pleurait pas à cause de Lord Voldemort. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait été choisit, parce qu'il avait cette marque au poignet et que jamais elle ne disparaîtrait, il serait pour toujours l'un de ses disciples et la mission qui lui a été confier était pour lui l'une des plus horribles. Il savait qu'il serait amené à en accomplir des pires. A cette heure-ci, il savait qu'il avait commit des choses horribles, il se dégouttait, se répugnait, il s'en voulait, culpabilisait. Il avait lancer l'un des sortilèges impardonnables sur une personne, le sortilège d'_Imperio_, pour contrôler les faits et gestes de la cible. Il l'avait lancer à madame Rosmerta qui avait a son tour ensorceler Katie pour qu'elle remette le collier à Dumbeldore, tentant de le tuer. Mais elle avait ouvert le paquet avant, manquant de la tuer. Les larmes coulaient de plus bel. Comment avait-il pu devenir quelqu'un d'horrible à ce point ?

**Point de vu normal**

J'étais à mon cours de potion, parlant avec Severus. Les vacances de Noël n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, j'étais vraiment pressé ! Je demanderais surement aux autres de dormir chez moi et je les emmènerais en soirée, ça serait vraiment marrant ! Mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais le sentiment que Severus allait me manqué. A cause de ma maladresse, je venais de renverser de la potion sur la manche gauche de Severus mais en partant la nettoyé je pus le voir relever doucement sa manche. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus une marque sur son poignet, peut-être que je me trompais et que j'avais mal vu mais il m'a semblé qu'il s'agissait de la marque des ténèbres... Je ne dis rien, préférant ne pas lui en parler et effaçais vite cette idée de ma tête...

Fin chapitre 6.


	8. Chapitre 7

_« On n'a qu'à se défoncer, la route est longue, on continu, en essayant de s'éclater en attendant. »_

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin, j'étais dans le train direction Londres avec les autres et j'avais prévue de passé les vacances avec eux, ils repartiraient du 23 au 26 pour fêter Noël avant de revenir chez moi.

- Mais t'es sur qu'on ne va pas dérangé ? _Demanda Sarah_  
- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas il y a assez de place chez moi, on sera juste un peu serré.  
- Tes parents font quel métier ? _Posa Harry_  
- Ma mère faisait des études pour devenir auror mais elle a arrêté en rencontrant mon père et est maintenant photographe. Quant à mon père il travaille avec le ministre.

Ma maison était assez grande pour qu'ils restent chez moi un moment, mon père gagnait assez d'argent mais était loin d'être quelqu'un de matérialiste.

- D'ailleurs Ron, tu pourras envoyé un hibou à Luna pour lui demander si elle veut venir passé le nouvel an avec nous ? _Demandais-je_  
- Aucun problème mais on va faire quoi exactement ? _Dit le rouquin_  
- Je vais vous montrer comment on fait la fête chez les moldus ! _Riais-je_  
- Fred et Georges en ont déjà fait, a ce qu'il paraît c'est spécial.  
- Tu peux leur dire de venir aussi, mais il devront transplaner avec Luna parce qu'un ami à moi nous emmènera en voiture et il n'y aura pas assez de place.

Il acquiesça. Une fois arrivé chez moi je leur présentais mes parents : ma mère, Nina Scott, une petite femme (j'avais hérité de sa taille), aux cheveux châtain coupé court, habillé de façon très décontracté. Mon père, Andrew Scott, un homme assez baraqué, de taille moyenne aux cheveux brun.  
La semaine passa très vite, je sortais beaucoup avec les autres, les préparant pour le nouvel an. Sarah semblait apprécier la cigarette tant dis qu'Hermione se montrait plus réticente. Le 23 arriva rapidement et ils repartirent chez les Weasley.  
Aujourd'hui, c'était le réveillon de Noël, on sonna à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. A la porte se trouvait une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, plus grande que moi, aux cheveux blonds et court. Ses yeux étaient de deux couleurs différentes : un vert et un marron mais le plus foncé était de cette teinte grâce à une lentille. Elle était vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc coupé court ainsi que d'un short en jean, de bas résille accompagné de Doc Martens montante. Elle avait une chaîne autour du cou et un piercing était implanté dans sa lèvre inférieur. Malgré un style très original elle n'en restait pas moins très jolie.

- Oh ma petite sœur chérie tu m'as manqué ! _Dit Andrea en me sautant dans les bras_  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Andrea ! _Répondis-je la serrant fort_  
- Salut, j'm'appelle Stan, toi tu dois être la fameuse Clara. _Dit le garçon qui apparut soudainement, embrassant ma sœur._

Il était grand, brun, les cheveux rasé sur le côté pour ne laissé qu'une crête. Il portait le même collier que ma sœur ainsi qu'un piercing à l'arcade et à la lèvre. C'était très certainement son nouveau copain. Je dis nouveau car mes parents ne devait sûrement pas le connaître à cause de la mauvaise habitude de ma sœur à changé très régulièrement de compagnon.  
Je les fis entrer, Stan partit déposer le paquet cadeau qu'il avait dans les mains dans le salon. Ma sœur en profita pour me parler de lui.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer, il est parfait !  
- Tu dis ça à chaque fois...  
- Non mais là, je te jure que c'est le bon, c'est l'homme de ma vie cette fois, j'en suis sur ! On est connecté, il y a un lien spécial entre nous.  
- Et le précédent était parfait aussi pourtant tu l'as quitté.  
- Jason ? Il était trop gentil.  
- Et Kevin était un parfait connard...

Je connaissais ma sœur par cœur et savais que Stan n'allait pas faire long feu. Le dîner se passa bien, on riait et passait un bon moment. Stan était vraiment sympa, sûrement trop sympa pour ma sœur. Mon père la taquinait en parlant de toutes les fois où elle nous avait ramené un garçon à Noël et Stan ne semblait pas si mal à l'aise que ça, au contraire il en riait aussi. Ma mère quant à elle, avait bu quelques coupes de champagnes et ce fut moi qui dû allé chercher le dessert car elle n'arrivait pas à se lever.  
Le lendemain je reçus un Hibou de Ron me disant que les jumeaux iraient chercher Luna et qu'ils iraient à la soirée en transplanant. La fin de la lettre était signé d'un « Joyeux Noël » par tout mes amis.

Nous étions maintenant le 31 décembre, il faisait nuit et j'attendais avec les autres, des bouteilles d'alcool à la main, que mon pote arrive. Au bout de quelques minutes, une vieille voiture blanche s'arrêta à notre niveau, c'était lui. Je montais du côté passager et Hermione, Sarah et Harry à l'arrière tant dis que Ron était dans le coffre.

- Salut, je suis Sick Boy, je vous emmène mais par contre vous allez devoir vous débrouillez pour rentrer parce que moi je serais trop bourré ! _Dit-il._  
- C'est ton vrai prénom ? _Demanda le rouquin_  
- Ahah bien sur que non ! Je m'appelle Mésandre en vrai mais c'est nul Mésandre et puis ça fait pas bad boy. J'ai choisis Sick Boy parce que c'est mon personnage préféré dans le film Trainspotting.

Sick Boy était un grand brun, les cheveux en bataille, habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste en cuir ainsi que d'un jean. C'était le stéréotype parfait du rebelle mais cependant il n'écoutait pas de rock comme on aurait pu le pensé, c'est certainement ce qui devait briser tout son charme. Je sortis une feuille slim de mon sac et commença à émietter la beuh. Sick' roulait plutôt vite mais j'arrivais quand même à rouler mon joint. La musique était à fond (x), je dansais tout en fumant avant de le faire tourner.

- C'est quand même plus fort que les clopes ! _Dit Ron en toussant_

Nous arrivions enfin à la soirée, les jumeaux et Luna nous attendait devant et je crois que Ron était défoncé car il n'arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement. En entrant dans la maison, la musique était à fond, les gens dansait, l'alcool coulait à flot et l'atmosphère brumeuse était du aux invités qui fumaient à l'intérieur.  
La soirée battait son plein (x x), j'enchaînais les joints et les verres, remplissant discrètement la bouteille de Vodka que je gardais en main grâce au sortilège de Remplissage. [NB: Il remplit une bouteille vide]. Je dansais, riait, plaisantant avec les jumeaux. Au bout d'un certain temps, Georges partit et je tirais Fred par le bras pour aller danser un peu. Ma vu était trouble, ma tête tournait mais j'aimais ça, j'étais bien. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, voyant que je le repoussais pas il releva ma tête avec sa main avant de m'embrasser.

- Je ne veux rien de sérieux. _Dis-je en me reculant légèrement_  
- Tant pis, je me contenterais d'une nuit alors. _Ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois._

Nous partîmes trouver une pièce inoccupé avant de bloquer la porte, continuant toujours de s'embrasser. Il était doux, sa peau était chaude, je me sentais bien avec lui. Jamais je n'aurais pensé coucher avec un roux, un jour dans ma vie, mais je l'aimais bien Fred.

**Changement de point de vu, la soirée.**

Luna n'avait pas bu, elle n'aimait pas le goût de l'alcool, c'était amère et puis ça brûlait la gorge. Clara lui avait conseillé de le mélanger avec une boisson non alcoolisé mais même en faisant ça, elle le sentait toujours en arrière goût. Du coup, elle c'était contenter de fumer. Elle aimait beaucoup l'état dans lequel elle était car son esprit était embrumé et les Joncheruines ne voudraient certainement pas entrer dans sa tête. Elle se sentait légère mais gardait quand même sur ses yeux ses Lorgnospectres, de grande lunette avec un verre bleu et un rose, de façon à voir les Joncheruines.

- Wah meuf, t'as l'air trop loin ! _Dit une inconnu_  
- Non, tu vois bien que je suis en face de toi. _Répondit Luna_  
- T'es une petite marrante toi, je t'aime bien ! Elle sont trop classe tes lunettes 3D, je peux les essayé ?_Continua l'inconnu dont l'haleine empestait l'alcool_  
- Ce ne sont pas des lunettes 3D, mais des Lorgnospectres.  
- Et ça sert à quoi ?  
- A voir les Joncheruines  
- Hé Mark, vient voir la meuf elle est totalement défoncé, je crois qu'elle a prit un buvard, elle est trop marrante !

Pour une fois, personne ne la trouvait bizarre, ils étaient tous intéressé parce qu'elle racontait. Mais ils riaient tous alors elle riait avec eux, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Elle avait envie de rire, c'est tout.

Un peu plus loin, Sarah enchaînait les shooters. Un, deux, trois, elle allait s'arrêter là ne se sentant plus très bien. Sa vision devint trouble, une sorte de voile noir semblait se former sur ses yeux. La musique était à fond mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. D'un autre côté celle-ci lui détruisait le crâne, la rendant encore plus mal que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Elle tituba jusqu'au toilettes avant d'y vomir toutes ses tripes dedans. Après ça, elle se passa de l'eau sur son visage, son maquillage avait coulé mais tant pis.

- Ça va, t'as vomis pendant au moins une heure ! _S'écria un garçon_

ça faisait donc une heure qu'elle était face à la cuvette des toilettes ? Elle voulut retourner danser mais trébucha et se rattrapa sur le garçon de tout à l'heure dont elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de répondre à la question.

- Désolééééééé ! _Dit-elle en explosant de rire_  
- Toi t'es bien bourré ! _Rigola-t-il_  
- Nooooon ! C'est pas vraiiii ! _Continua Sarah_  
- Non à peine, aller vient on retourne danser.

Il l'aida à marcher et dansa avec elle. Au bout d'un certain temps elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les cheveux blond très clairs et les yeux bleus. Elle s'éloigna brusquement.

- Drago ?! _S'écria-t-elle_  
- Euh non moi c'est Adam. _Répondit-il un peu surprit par la réaction de Sarah._

Après ça il s'éloigna sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Sarah s'en voulait d'avoir pus croire quelques instant qu'il pouvait s'agir de Drago mais il lui ressemblait tellement...

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, elle avait bu et fumé mais le mélange avait visiblement du mal à passer. Pas qu'elle ai eu envie de vomir mais elle ne se voyait pas danser avec les autres. Et puis Ron était là aussi et elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer le rouquin et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut il s'approcha d'elle.

- Hermione, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? _Demanda-t-il_  
- Parce que, parce que... _Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou, le serrant dans ses bras._  
- Sérieusement, je ne comprends rien Hermione.  
- Tu m'énerves, tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon, vas-t-en. _S'énerva Hermione, en le repoussant. On pouvait entendre dans sa voix les différents verre qu'elle avait bu._

Ron partit et Sick Boy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils parlèrent un moment, c'était un garçon gentil et intéressant même si elle le trouvait un peu collant. Il la complimentait, s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle avant de l'embrasser. D'abord juste comme ça puis le baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux, il la bascula en arrière et glissa une main sous son T-shirt. Mais Hermione ne le repoussa pas, elle n'en n'avait pas envie, elle avait besoin d'affection et il lui en donnait. Soudain, Harry arriva, les interrompant.

- Hermione il faut que je te parle ! _Dit-il en la traînant plus loin._  
- Quoi ? Tu me dérange là.  
- Non je t'empêche de faire des bêtises.

Sur ces mots, Hermione partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry ne repartit pas la chercher, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il partit se resservir plusieurs verre. Vodka, Whisky, Tequila, Gin, tout y passa, et pas qu'une fois. Il aperçut Ron dans le jardin avec d'autre garçon en train de fumer et partit les rejoindre. Il tira une taff, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq et sans prévenir, son estomac se vida sur le sol. Là, il était vraiment mal.

- Oh Harry, on dirait moi quand je me suis prit le sort Crache Limace ! _Riait Ron_  
- Crache Limace ? Tu sors ça d'où ? _Demanda un inconnu_  
- C'est un sortilège ! Je suis un sorcier, je sais faire de la magie ! _Insista Ron_  
- T'es complètement percher mon gars ! _Plaisanta l'inconnu_  
- Mais non, regarde, ça c'est ma baguette ! _Continua le rouquin en ramassant un bâton par terre_  
- Vas-y jette-moi un sort.  
- Expipilarmus, _lança le roux, très sérieusement avant de se reprendre_. Expalirmus ! Exalarmus ! Harryyyyy c'est quoi déjà la formule ?  
- C'est qui c'est gens Sick Boy ? _Demanda l'inconnu_  
- C'est les potes d'internat de Clara.  
- Faut que tu les ramènes plus souvent, c'est des phénomènes, ils sont énormes !

**Point de vu normal.**

J'étais sortie de la chambre après avoir de nouveau remplit ma bouteille de Vodka. Je m'en voulais un peu, Fred avait l'air d'un garçon sérieux, demandant plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir mais je ne voulais rien de plus avec lui. Je sortie devant la maison et m'assit sur le rebord du trottoir avant de m'allumer une clope. J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme, d'être un peu seule, au moins le temps de fumer.

- Scott, toujours en train de fumer ! _Me surprit une voix._  
- Severus ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! _M'écriais-je_  
- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais amener les autres à ta petite soirée, je voulais m'assurer que tout ce passait bien. Tu ne sais pas comment ils peuvent réagir, s'ils venaient à faire de la magie devant les moldus ça pourrait leur coûter cher.  
- Je contrôle la situation.  
- Complètement bourrée ?  
- Qui te dis que je le suis ?  
- Ta voix, ton haleine et puis surtout la bouteille que tu as dans la main dans laquelle tu bois entre chaque phrase.  
- Démasqué. Tu veux boire ? _Dis-je en lui tentant la bouteilles_

Il bu une gorgée avant de faire une grimace et de me rendre mon bien.

- Comment tu peux boire ça c'est infecte ! _S'exclama-t-il_  
- Je t'avoue que les premières gorgées sont un peu difficile mais après on s'habitue.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas à l'intérieur ?  
- J'ai fais une bêtise, j'avais besoin de calme.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ? _Soupira-t-il_  
- C'est pas le fait d'avoir coucher avec lui qui me dérange, c'est plus le fait que je pourrais lui faire du mal.  
- Quoi ? Mais t'as couché avec qui ? _Dit-il surprit_  
- Hé ho, je t'en pose moi des questions ? Je te dis rien par rapport à ta marque des Ténèbres moi.

- C'est Fred Weasley. _Me rattrapais-je gêné en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire quelques secondes avant._  
- Pfff Fred Weasley. Tu pourrais trouver mieux. _Plaisanta-t-il_  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
- Pour ce que j'ai dis avant. J'aurais pas du parler de ça, surtout que je ne suis même pas sur que ça soit ça.  
- Tu l'as bien vu et je te dois des explications mais on en parlera à la rentrée, quand tu seras sobre.

**Changement de point de vu**

Harry était toujours en train de vomir, Sick Boy l'avait déplacer dans les toilettes pour pas qu'il n'ai trop froid dehors. Luna dormait sur le canapé à côté de Georges. Fred, lui, regardait son verre avant de le boire cul sec. Il repensait à Clara, il l'aimait bien, beaucoup même. Il c'était très rapidement attaché à elle mais il était clair que ça n'était pas réciproque. Il se décida à l'oublier avant de ne s'attacher plus à elle. Il se contenterait d'être son ami.  
Ron, Hermione et Sarah étaient tout les trois en train de parler. Ou plutôt ils parlaient tout les deux à Sarah, s'ignorant totalement lorsqu'un adolescent les interrompit.

- Je crois que vous devriez aller voir dehors, Clara parle avec un mec bizarre habillé tout en noir !

Le trio se regarda, pensant dans un premier temps qu'il devait s'agir de Voldemort et que leur amie était en danger. Mais en arrivant dehors, ils purent apercevoir Severus Rogue quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse en transplanant. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ici et pourquoi parlait-il avec Clara ? Lorsque celle-ci revint vers eux pour rentrer ils lui posèrent la questions.

- C'était le professeur Rogue ? _Demanda Ron_  
- Oui. _Répondit Clara_  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? _Continua Hermione_  
- Dumbeldore a su pour la soirée et l'a charger de s'assurer qu'aucun de nous, sous l'emprise de l'alcool ne ferait de magie en publique.

Ça tenait la route après tout, elle devait certainement dire la vérité.

**Point de vu normal.**

Je venais d'avoir manqué de me faire démasqué. Personne ne savait que Severus me donnait des cours particulier et encore moins que nous étions amis. Je ne savais pas comment ils auraient réagit s'ils l'avaient apprit, ni quelle question ils auraient pu me poser.

Nous finissions de passer une bonne soirée et vers cinq heure, une fois que Harry allait mieux nous repartions par le premier métro. Après quoi il ne nous resterait plus qu'à marché un quart d'heure avant d'arriver chez moi.

- Pourquoi on ne transplane pas ? _Demanda le roux_  
- Parce qu'on est encore trop déchirer pour ça, c'est dangereux. _Intervint Hermione._

Il faisait froid dehors, je sentais la fraîcheur sur mon visage mais l'alcool qui résidait encore dans mon sang m'empêchait d'avoir froid. J'aimais bien cette sensation : avoir chaud mais sentir le vent frais me piqué les joues. Ça me réveillait un peu. Durant le trajet je mis de la musique et une fois chez moi, nous sommes directement allé dans ma chambre.

Fin chapitre 7

Hello ! Je sais que c'est un chapitre assez spécial (surtout en ce qui concerne les fiction HP) mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus. Le rating de ce chapitre doit surement être plus élevé que les autres mais je peux pas le changer pour juste un chapitre ^^ !

Donnez-moi vos impressions :) !


	9. Chapitre 8

_« Je suis le Ténébreux, – le Veuf, – l'Inconsolé,  
Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour abolie :  
Ma seule Étoile est morte, – et mon luth constellé  
Porte le Soleil noir de la Mélancolie. »_

Le sol de ma chambre était remplit de matelas: Hermione et Sarah dormaient ensemble puis Harry et Ron, Georges et Luna et enfin, moi j'étais dans mon lit avec Fred. Les autres n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à s'endormir et le roux se colla à moi en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Fred, ils sont à côté... _Murmurais-je_  
- J'avais juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras  
- Arrête, on en a parlé tout à l'heure, je vais te faire du mal, tu vas te faire du mal.

Il ne desserra pas son étreinte, faisant semblant de s'être soudainement endormit. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Je fus réveillé le lendemain par les autres qui parlaient et pu constaté que durant la nuit j'étais resté dans les bras de mon ami, sans avoir bougé d'un poil.

- Ah t'es réveillé Clara ? On parlait d'hier soir. _Me dit Hermione_  
- Parle pas aussi fort Hermione... _Gémit Harry_  
- Bravo Harry, ça s'appelle la gueule de bois ! _Riais-je_  
- Sérieusement, je ne me rappelle plus avoir fait le décompte hier soir... Se plaint Ron  
- Normal, on l'a pas fait, tout le monde était trop ailleurs pour y penser. Compléta Georges  
- A un moment, on est partit courir dans la rue en criant "bonne année" avec Sarah. _Dis-je_  
- Ah bon ?! _S'étonna-t-elle_  
- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _Demanda Luna_  
- Non, par contre je me souviens avoir prit un garçon pour Drago à un moment... D'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler Clara, mais impossible de te trouver dans la maison. _Dit la grande brune_  
- Je devais être dans le jardin... _Feignis-je_  
- Pas possible, j'y étais presque tout le temps et t'y étais pas. Réfuta le rouquin au cheveux mi-long  
- Ah je sais, ça devait être quand j'étais dehors et que je parlais avec Sev... Rogue ! _Me rectifiais-je_  
- Non, c'était avant, Fred aussi avait disparu à ce moment là. _Insista l'un des jumeaux_  
- J'ai oublié ce que je faisais je crois. _Mentis-je_

A ce moment, Fred qui était toujours allongé dans mon lit se mit à rire, s'il était réveillé il aurait pu m'aider à trouver une excuse ! Au lieu de sa il se redressa et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.  
Après ça, nous passions la journée ensemble puis les jumeaux et Luna partirent.

**Changement de point de vu, Fred et Georges.**

Ils dirent au revoir à la blonde avant de repartir en transplanant. Georges avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son frère vis à vis de son hôte de cette nuit. C'était son frère jumeau, il le connaissait par coeur, lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Fred, t'as pas quelques choses à me dire ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Hier soir, avec Clara.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.  
- Arrête, je te connais.  
- On a couché ensemble... _dit-il gêné_. Mais ne le dit à personne surtout !  
- Ahah, t'es un beau gosse ! Normal tu me ressembles ! _Plaisanta-t-il_  
- Non, elle me plait un peu plus que ce qu'elle aurait du...

Georges regarda son sosie avec regret. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

**Point de vu normal.**

Les vacances étaient finit et nous devions désormais retourner à Poudlard. Nous étions dans le Poudlard Express à reparler de la soirée et je continuais de jouer le jeu, de mentir sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Ces derniers temps j'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça: mentir. Mais Mensonge, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir mystérieuse, Mensonge regarde ce que je fais mais tu m'obsèdes, tu me possèdes désormais et j'aime prendre le risque de me faire prendre à n'importe quel moment. Le danger attire, franchir les limites, ses propres limites. J'aime l'interdit, jouer avec le feu mais je sais aussi qu'a force on finit toujours par se brûler.

Le train arriva enfin à Poudlard, les élèves semblait avoir oublié l'humiliation de Drago Malefoy et mes amis complètement fatigué par leur vacances. Durant le long du repas je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé. Tout d'abord parce que j'étais un peu nostalgique de ces vacances et en suite parce que mon comportement me culpabilisait.

- Ça ne va pas Clara ? _Demanda Sarah_  
- Si, si ça va, je suis fatiguée pourquoi ?  
- Je sais pas, tu parles pas, je m'inquiétais juste.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer et puis aussi parce qu'elle me faisait plaisir, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour tout le monde mais parlait très peu de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- Au faite, _continua-t-elle_, je suis contente que les gens ai laissé un peu Draog tranquille.  
- Pourquoi ? _Fis-je étonnée_  
- Parce que le pauvre, il avait l'air vraiment mal...

J'eu un rictus, remis en place une de ses mèches de cheveux et partie à la tour d'astronomie. Soit Sarah avait le coeur le plus gros qu'il soit, ou alors elle n'était pas indifférente au changement d'attitude de Drago.  
Arrivé à la tour, j'allumais ma cigarette en contemplant le ciel: la lune était pleine et les étoiles brillaient telles des milliers petites lueurs d'espoir. J'aimais la beauté de ce ciel dont les toits enneigé de Poudlard venaient compléter le décors.

- Tu as quelques choses que beaucoup de personne envie. _Me fit sursauter la voix de Severus_  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tu portes un regard différents sur la nature. Si bien que tu vois la beauté dans des choses tellement insignifiante, des choses que l'on regarde tout les jours mais dont on ne serait pas capable de s'extasier devant comme tu le fais.  
- T'es encore entrée dans mes pensées ?!  
- Non, seulement tes yeux s'illuminent et tu souris comme une enfant qui verrait cela pour la première fois.  
- Je crois que je tiens ça de ma mère, elle arrive à dégagé le plus beau des choses rien que par une simple photo.  
- Regarde, il y a un Sombral dans le ciel.  
- Oui, je sais, ça arrive qu'ils s'envolent comme ça quelques soirs. Mais comment ça se fait que tu arrives à les voir ?

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'ajouter:

- Vient avec moi.

Je m'attendais à ce que l'on aille dans son bureau mais au lieu de ça il prit un autre chemin. On s'engouffra dans un sombre couloir puis il poussa une porte dévoilant un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Il devait s'agir de sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le côté du lit, Severus vint me rejoindre, s'asseyant dos au mur.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on avait eu au nouvel an ?  
- Oui, vaguement, pourquoi ?  
- Je vais tout te raconter. Sur la marque des Ténèbres.

J'acquiesçai, ne trouvant rien à dire, complètement intrigué par ses propos.

- Tout d'abord, sache que je ne suis pas un partisan du seigneur des Ténèbres. L'histoire ce cette marque est assez longue à raconter et...  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. _Coupais-je_  
- Si. Mais pour que tu puisses en comprendre l'origine, il va falloir remonter jusqu'à mon enfance. A cette époque je devais avoir une dizaine d'année et ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je rencontrai Lily Evans. Sa soeur venait de la traité de monstre, moi je la comprenais. La magie est une chose parfois dur à comprendre pour ce qui ne peuvent pas la pratiquer. Depuis ce jour, Lily et moi étions les meilleurs amis jusqu'à notre arrivé à Poudlard. Elle était à Gryffondor et moi Serpentard mais notre complicité restait la même. En grandissant, l'amitié que j'avais pour elle se transforma en profond sentiment amoureux. J'étais jaloux, de James Potter, incapable de voir qu'elle ne le supportait pas vraiment. J'étais beaucoup trop occupé à vouloir rivalisé avec lui. Il était populaire, je me sentais impuissant face à lui. Je ne me rendais pas compte que plus j'agissais de la sorte, plus j'envoyais Lily dans les bras de James. Lui de son côté ne cessait de s'en prendre à moi avec ses amis.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé en suite ?  
- En suite... En suite, un beau jour Lily a prit ma défense, je me suis senti vexé et l'ai traité de Sang-de-bourbe. Jamais je n'aurais du. Elle n'a plus jamais voulu entendre parler de moi. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais impossible, les mots ne sortaient pas. Je l'ai vu se rapproché de James, l'embrasser. Je les ai vu se marier, avoir Harry. Pendant ce temps j'étais seul, plein de rage et de regret. J'avais besoin de me sentir fort et la popularité de Voldemort était à son apogée, c'est pourquoi j'ai rejoins ses rangs. Je me sentais quelqu'un, je me sentais utile, j'avais garder en tête l'espoir que Lily aurait pu me remarqué, peut-être même me reparler en voyant que j'avais changer.  
- Ça n'a pas marché je suppose ?  
- Non... Au lieu de ça j'ai parlé de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celle du garçon né en juillet pouvant le vaincre. Il savait qu'il devait s'agir d'Harry. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur je suis allé voir Dumbeldore pour lui demandé de protéger Lily... _Il avait les larmes aux yeux_.  
- Et il ne l'a pas fait...  
- Je... Je l'ai pourtant supplié... J'ai même demandé à Voldemort d'épargné Lily mais elle a préféré protéger son fils... Et je... J'ai découvert son corps..

Il était en train de pleurer, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il me parlait de Lily depuis tout à l'heure, chose qu'il était incapable de faire jusqu'à présent. Je retenais mes propres larmes pour lui montrer que je serais là pour lui.

- Depuis je dois protéger Harry. Il a les même yeux que sa mère.. Je me suis toujours dis que c'était de sa faute, que s'il n'avait jamais exister, elle serait en vie. En réalité c'est de la mienne, si je n'avais pas essayé de surpasser James Potter, c'est avec moi qu'elle serait maintenant, elle ne serait jamais morte car Harry ne serait jamais né... Tu avais raison le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrer. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible.

**Changement de point de vu, Severus**

Clara l'avait regardé dans les yeux durant toute l'histoire. Il la connaissait bien maintenant et savait qu'elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Lui, il n'avait pas réussit à s'empêcher de pleurer, il s'agissait de Lily. Son enfance, son adolescence, sa vie. La personne pour qui il avait voulu changé. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Clara s'approcha de Severus et le serra dans les bras. Elle colla son front au sien, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur le visage. Elle lui essuya les joues et glissa sa tête contre son oreille.

- Tout le monde commet des erreurs, tu n'y peux rien et tu ne changeras rien. On ne change pas le passé, on ne le revit pas, on ne le refait pas. Il ne suffit pas de tirer un trait sur les choses pour qu'elles disparaissent, la vie ne se passent jamais comme on le veut, bien que l'on pleure, bien que l'on crie, bien que l'on s'agrippe de toute nos forces. C'est une chose dur à accepter mais c'est comme ça, je suis passé par là. Mais ne redis plus jamais que tu es quelqu'un d'horrible parce que c'est faux. _Chuchota-elle_  
- C'est toi qui me l'a dit, puis il y a cette marque.  
- Je ne te connaissais pas encore, si je le pensais je ne serais pas là. Cette marque sur ton bras, c'est du passé, ça n'est plus qu'une marque maintenant. Tu es plus fort que ça Severus, tu es quelqu'un de bien, crois moi. Peut-être même la meilleure personne que je connaisse.

Il se leva et regarda dans le vide sans bouger. « J'ai besoin d'être seul. » lança-t-il à Clara. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos, l'enlaça avec ses bras et ajouta « Si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là. » avant de partir rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**Point de vu normal**

Harry et les autres étaient tous là, ils semblaient m'attendre.

- Tu arrives enfin ! _Lança Sarah_  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demandais-je_  
- Harry a à nous parler. _Dit Hermione_  
- Je ne vous ai rien dit jusqu'à présent parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher vos vacances. Ajouta Harry  
- Moi, il m'a raconté une partie dans le train. _Se venta Ron_  
- Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à moi ?  
- Il allait le faire mais tu es partie lorsque tu as vu Lavande, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas._Continua le rouquin_  
- Ce n'est pas que...  
- Stop ! Laissez moi parler ! Pour commencer, je sais ce que nous avons vu chez Barjo et Beurk lorsque nous avions suivit Drago: une armoires à disparaître. C'est une armoire dans laquelle on entre et on se retrouve quelque part pendant plusieurs heures. Elles étaient très utilisé autrefois pour échapper aux Mangemorts. En suite, je dois absolument savoir ce que cache Slughorn. Dumbeldore m'a changé d'une mission: récupéré le véritable souvenir du professeur pour découvrir ce qu'il avait dit ce soit là à Tom Jedusor. D'après lui, il s'agit d'une information capitale qui pourrait aider l'Ordre à combattre Voldemort. Elle est importante au point de décider du sort de notre monde.  
- Attend, attend, c'est quoi « l'Ordre » ? _L'interrompis-je_

Ils se regardèrent tout les quartes gêner, surtout Harry il avait l'air mal à l'aise. J'insistais un peu plus sur la question avec un regard interrogateur.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète créée par Dumbeldore. Elle a pour but de vaincre Voldemort ainsi que ses Mangemorts.. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Nous te faisons confiance. _Me dit Sarah d'un ton solennel. Elle ne m'avait encore jamais parler aussi sérieusement._  
- Non, bien sur que non, je ne dirais rien, mais je ne savais même pas que ça existait !  
- C'est bien pour ça que c'est secret ! _Plaisanta Ron_  
- Continue Harry s'il te plait._ Ajouta Hermione_  
- Le soir de la fête de Slughorn, avant les vacances de Noel, Drago avait fait irruption et Rogue l'a raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. Seulement je les ai suivit. Rogue à parlé d'un Serment Inviolable. S'il ne le respecte pas, il meurt. Quant à Drago, il a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était devenu un Mangemort.

Sarah se stoppa, fit mine d'avoir tout suivit et partie le regard vide dans son lit. Lavande arriva à ce moment là pour dire bonne nuit à son « Ronron ». Ce qu'Hermione prit très mal et elle partie rejoindre Sarah. Je fis un signe de la tête à Harry pour lui faire comprendre que je montais à mon tour.  
Une fois dans mon lit, impossible de dormir. Je repensais à ce Serment, il avait un lien avec Drago. J'avais peur que Severus ne s'y tienne pas, j'avais peur de le perdre. Je me sentais proche de lui, encore plus depuis tout à l'heure, nous entretenions une amitié sincère, il m'avait parlé de Lily, chose qu'il était incapable de faire jusqu'à présent. A mes yeux il était un pillier. Les yeux vert brillant de ma chouette me sortir de mes pensées, elle tenait une lettre dans son bec.

___Ma petite Clara,_

Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'écrire, je sais aussi que j'ai besoin de le faire pour que tu comprennes la situation. Jamais je n'aurais pensé m'attacher à toi de cette manière, je veux dire aussi vite. Je pense que dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, où l'on a parlé tout les deux, j'ai su que je devais essayé de tout faire pour être avec toi. Pourquoi toi ? Je n'en sais rien, tu es différente, tu es drôle. Homme rit à moitié dans ton lit ? Je sais parfaitement que tu ne veux rien de sérieux mais je veux prendre le risque de te revoir, d'avoir un relation sans prise de tête, un peu « libre » avec toi, de prendre le risque de me faire briser le coeur. Parce que j'ai envie de prendre des risques, parce que tu en vaut la peine tout simplement.  
Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, nous devons surement être dimanche soir. Comme tu le sais, les sorties à Pré-au-lard son autorisé uniquement le week-end. Mais prend la cape d'Harry et la carte du Maraudeur et vient mardi soir à la cabane Hurlante, pour qu'on parle rien que tout les deux.

___J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop peur dans le passage secret :P_

___Fred._

Je cachais la lettre dans une petite boite et me recouchais. J'hésitais à aller le voir. D'un côté j'avais très envie de revoir mon petit rouquin, de l'autre je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Que faire..?

Fin du chapitre 8


	10. Chapitre 9

_« L'Hommes à plus de facilité à garder mieux son secret que celui d'autrui. » _

J'avais finalement décider d'aller voir Fred. Ce qui allait se passer exactement ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Depuis dimanche soir Harry n'avait pas reparlé de l'Ordre mais je voyais bien que ça avait affecté Sarah. Pourquoi semblait-elle autant tenir à ce décoloré ? Je jetait ma cigarette et m'apprêtait à redescendre pour rejoindre la cabane Hurlante quand mon cher professeur des Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal apparut soudainement comme à son habitude.

- Je tenais à te dire que même si tu as progressé en potion, mon bureau est toujours ouvert si tu veux tenter d'en faire des plus difficiles. _Me lança-t-il_  
- Merci mais pas ce soir, j'ai quelques choses à faire. _Lui répondis-je gentiment_  
- Qu'y a-t-il de plus important à faire pour toi que de fabriquer des potions ? _Demanda-t-il ironiquement_  
- J'ai un rendez-vous.  
- Avec qui ?  
- Fred Weasley. Mais chut, ne dit rien à personne !  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas le voir ? Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis, tu ferais mieux de rester ici !  
- Mais non, mais non, allé, laisse-moi y aller sans rien dire à personne s'il te plait ! _Insistais-je_

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux pendant que je le suppliais, faisant des yeux de cocker puis il partit sans dire un mot alors je pris cela pour un oui.

**Changement de point de vu, Sarah.**

Au même instant, Sarah était dehors. Ces derniers temps elle avait prit l'habitude de venir près de la forêt interdite le soir, ça l'aidait à penser. Elle repensait à ce qu'Harry avait dit sur Drago, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi était-il devenu un Mangemort ? Malgré les apparences, elle savait qu'il était loin d'être le genre de personne qu'il voulait faire paraître.

**F****l****a****s****h****B****a****c****k**

La brune courait jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Elle n'aimait pas aller là-bas car il y avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur Mimi Geinarde cependant Seamus Finnigan venait de lui faire exploser un sort au visage et elle voulait se dépêché de faire disparaître toute la suif avant le prochain cours. En entrant elle faillit partir en entendant pleurer, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Mimi mais les sanglots semblaient trop grave pour être ceux du fantôme. En s'approchant elle découvrit Drago Malefoy.

- Tu pleures parce que les autres continuent de se moquer de toi ? _Se risqua-t-elle_  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Danton Lake ?!  
- J'étais venu me rincer le visage mais toi, tu fais quoi ici, tu pleures ?  
- Ne va pas dire n'importe quoi ! Moi pleurer ? Jamais de la vie ! _S'énerva-t-il en s'essuyant les joues_  
- Tu sais, tu pourrais allé voir Clara, je suis sur qu'elle s'excuserait...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses ! Et j'ai d'autre chose à régler plus importante, des choses capable de t'effrayer !  
- Va te faire interner à Ste Mangouste Drago, tu es vraiment atteint.

Il donna un coup de pieds dans la porte d'une cabine, se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'adosser contre le mur et de mettre la tête dans ses bras. Cependant Sarah ne bougea pas et l'observa. En relevant la tête il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas en cours ? Va rejoindre tes amis les Gryffondors !  
- Tu me fais de la peine Drago...  
- Voilà que maintenant, Drago Malefoy se met à faire pitié, comme si ça ne suffisait pas !  
- Des fois, de parler ça fait du bien.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. _Lança-t-il froidement_

Elle allait partir mais il agrippa sa cape. Ne sachant interpréter son geste, elle s'assit à côté de lui, il avait la tête posé sur les genoux, le regard vide.

- Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu ici, je te fais la peau Danton Lake.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui raconter quelques blagues, ainsi que quelques anecdotes sur elle, ses parents, ses amis. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle avait pitié de lui et voulait lui remonter le moral. Elle se serait bien arrêté à une seule histoire mais le blondinet semblait l'écouter car elle pouvait sentir son regard se poser sur elle de temps à autres. Depuis, elle revenait presque tout les après-midi dans les toilettes, enfin du moins tant qu'elle n'avait pas cours. Elle parlait du mode de vie des moldu, de son enfance. Drago n'était pas très loquasse mais il était de plus en plus aimable envers elle et l'écoutait avec attention bien qu'il tentais de prouver le contraire. De son côté, il lui était arrivé une fois ou deux de parler de sa mère ou de son père. Ce dernier était visiblement un model pour lui.

**F****i****n****d****u****f****l****a****s****h****b****a****c****k**

Après ça, il y eu les vacances de Noël, puis la rentrée mais elle n'avait pas encore revu Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas croire aux propos d'Harry, il devait forcement se tromper.

- Moi je n'y crois pas à cette histoire, pas toi ? _Demanda-t-elle dans le vide._  
- Tu n'es pas capable de les voir, hein ? _La surprit une voix_  
- Oh Luna, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- La même chose que toi.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Eh bien, je viens voir les Sombrals, _s'exclama la blonde_, enfin dans ton cas, le mot "voir" n'est pas très approprié.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
- Tu leur parle et ils te répondent. _Affirma-t-elle_  
- Mais où es-tu allé cherché un truc pareil ? _Rigola Sarah_  
- Je le sais, c'est tout, je te vois souvent parlé seule lorsque tu es dehors. Et puis j'ai vu le Sombral te répondre. Tu sais parler aux créatures magiques. Mais ne t'en fais pas ton secret est entre de bonne main._Sourit Luna_

Sarah leva les yeux vers Poudlard. De là où elle était, elle pouvait distinguer quelqu'un du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il s'agissait certainement de Clara, elle savait que son amie avait l'habitude de se rendre là-haut pour fumer une cigarette. Mais il y avait une autre personne avec elle, seulement la tour était trop haute et trop loin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- C'est qui avec Clara ? _Demanda Luna_  
- Comment tu sais que c'est elle ?  
- Je l'ai vu monter, tout simplement.  
- Tu me surprendra toujours Luna... Mais non je ne sais pas qui est avec elle, tu sais, elle semble avoir beaucoup de secret.

A ce moment même, le Sombral regarda Sarah en ouvrant la gueule. La brune resta comme stupéfixé en comprenant ce que la créature venait de lui dire. Severus Rogue ? Avec Clara ? Ça n'était pas la première fois ? Comment était-ce possible ?! Alors qu'Harry avait des doutes sur le professeur, qu'il en avait parlé à Clara, qu'il lui avait parlé de l'Ordre Du Phénix, elle n'était en faite qu'une traîtresse ?!

**Point de vu normal.**

Après avoir immobilisé le Saule Cogneur, je trouvais un passage semblable à une sorte de terrier. J'arrivais rapidement à la maison, totalement délabré. Il faisait nuit, ça la rendait encore plus effrayante. _Lumos_lançais-je en montant les escaliers. J'arrivais dans une chambre ou du moins, ça y ressemblait beaucoup car il y avait un lit. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée du temps que Fred mettrait à arriver ! Je me mis à écouté de la musique et au bout d'un certain temps, les mains agrippant mes épaules me firent sursauter.

- BOUH !  
- Tu m'as fais peur Fred !  
- Pauvre petite fille ! _Me lança-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux_  
- Je ne suis pas petite !  
- Tient petite fille, prend un bonbon ! _Me dit-il en me tendant un paquet de Dragée surprise_  
- Tu sais que ça fait très pédophile ?  
- Tu ne t'es pas non plus débattue farouchement la dernière fois ! _Plaisanta-t-il_  
- Bref, tu voulais qu'on parle, non ?  
- Non, en faite, j'avais surtout envie de te voir !  
- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Tu sais que je pourrais me faire renvoyer si je me faisais prendre !  
- C'est pas grave, suis mes traces dans la délinquance, tu seras mon apprenti Fred !  
- Je te signale que je pourrais t'apprendre tout un tas de truc moi aussi !  
- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi !

Il me regarda dans les yeux, les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent et mes joues rougirent. Gêné je sortis de quoi rouler un joint. Pendant que l'on fumait je me trouvais dans ses bras, on parlait tout les deux du passé, du présent. De l'avenir aussi, mais pas de notre avenir. Juste l'avenir, ce que deviendrait le monde s'il tombait entre les mains de Voldemort. Puis il se passa ce qu'il devait se passer: il m'embrassa, et tout dérapa.  
J'avais la tête posé sur son torse pendant qu'il me caressait le dos avec sa main. Il avait la peau douce et chaude, je me sentais bien avec lui. Puis je repensais à tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le début de l'année: décidément ça n'était pas sans repos.

- Dis Fred...?  
- Oui petite-Clara-qui-à-peur-du-noir ?  
- Non, j'ai pas envie de rire là...  
- Dommage, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, si ça avait été une matière j'aurais eu les meilleures notes.  
- Fred...  
- Bon, d'accord, trêve de rigolade, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Clara ? _Me demanda-t-il sérieusement cette fois_  
- T'as jamais eu l'impression de ne plus être toi ?  
- Si, une fois. J'étais devenu un vieillard pour mettre mon nom dans la coupe de feu !  
- Fred !  
- Sérieusement ? Non. Pourquoi ?  
- Je sais pas, ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression de plus être moi, de me prendre la tête avec des choses que je devrais pas. Je mens à mes amis, je mens à mes parents, je me mens peut-être à moi-même qui sait ? J'ai vécu plus de choses en quelques mois que depuis le début de ma scolarité, j'ai revécu des choses qui font mal... Je sais pas, je me sens comme seule contre le reste du monde, tu vois ? C'est même pire que ça, c'est une lutte contre moi-même. Et des fois, j'ai juste envie de tout plaquer et de partir. De partir loin d'ici et de tout recommencer. Ne plus être Clara Scott. Etre juste moi, ce que je suis intérieurement, tu vois ?  
- C'est un cap à passé, je sais pas exactement de quel genre de mensonge tu parles mais c'est pas simple en ce moment. T'es en recherche de paix avec toi même mais tu te prends trop la tête, écoute toi un peu plus et t'auras peut-être la réponse à tout tes questions. Avec le retour de Voldemort, la perte de Sirius, par moment moi aussi j'ai envie de tout plaquer. Mais si vraiment un jour tu veux partir, envoie-moi un hibou et on partira tout les deux. Ça ne sera pas TOI mais NOUS contre le reste du monde.

A ces mots je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras et m'endormis. Je fus réveillé tôt le matin par le chant des oiseaux, j'embrassai Fred sur le front et rentrai discrètement au dortoir. En marchant je songeais à cette nuit. Cette nuit que j'avais passé avec Fred, il m'avait fait rire mais il m'avait aussi montré qu'il pouvait être sérieux et disponible si besoin. Il avait raison, je ne faisais pas que mentir aux autres, je me mentais aussi à moi-même. J'avais envie de laisser une chance à Fred. J'avais envie de le revoir sans pour autant qu'on soit ensemble. Juste pour voir si on continue comme ça, si ça pourrait marcher entre nous. Après avoir réveillé la Grosse Dame pour lui dire le mot de passe, j'avançais tout doucement lorsque la présence de Sarah réveillé, sur le canapé, les yeux cernés me surprit.

- Sarah ? Mais tu ne dors pas ?  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question. _Me répondit-elle froidement_  
- J'étais allé fumer ma clope du matin !  
- Bien sur, j'attends ton retour depuis le début de la nuit, où était-tu passé ?!  
- Calme-toi, on est amie, t'es pas ma mère, hein.

Elle m'attrapa par la cravate avant de rapproché son visage du miens pour murmurer

- Te fous pas de moi Scott ! Je sais que t'étais avec Rogue ! Le Sombral me l'a dit !  
- Le Sombral te l'a dit ? Mais va te couché ma pauvre, t'as besoin de dormir ! _Dis-je calmement en me détachant de son emprise_  
- Je peux parlé aux créatures magiques ! A ça t'en bouche un coin ! Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! Tu lui a tout dit ! L'Ordre, Malefoy ! Tu te sers de nous, tu nous espionnes pour lui livrer tout ce que tu sais !  
- Tu peux vraiment leur parlé ? Mais c'est trop cool !  
- Répond espèce de sale... sale...  
- Je ne vais pas répondre à des propos aussi ridicule Sarah. Tu es mon amie je pensais pas que tu me croirais capable de telle chose. Si j'avais voulu lui livrer des choses, je l'aurais fais bien avant que tu ne parles de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je peux entrer dans tes pensées je te rappelle.

Je vis son visage se décrisper, elle semblait entendre raison.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?! Et où est-ce que t'as passé la nuit ?  
- Bon, ne pètes pas un câble, assied-toi parce que tu risques d'être surprise et promet-moi de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit ?  
- Oui, bon, c'est bon, je le promets.  
- Severus Rogue et moi sommes amis.  
- QUOI ?!  
- Chuuuut ! Oui, depuis un moment déjà. Et je sais qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Harry. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, j'ai promis de ne rien dire.  
- Mais alors, ce soir, t'étais avec lui ?  
- Non, j'ai passé la nuit avec Fred Weasley.  
- Quoi ?! Mais...  
- Chut je t'ai dis. Ça aussi tu n'en parles à personne, il n'y a rien d'officiel entre nous.  
- Euh d'accord... Je... Je vais aller me coucher je crois... Euh bonne nuit Clara, à demain euh... A tout à l'heure !

J'eu un léger rictus face à la réaction de mon amie et partie me coucher pour les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il me restait.

**Changement de point de vu, Drago.**

Il c'était réveillé tôt aujourd'hui. Hier soir, Sarah était venu dans les toilettes, elle semblait différente de d'habitude, plus craintive, plus timide. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit, il ne l'avait pas insulté ! Oh, et puis il ne lui demandait pas de venir, encore moins de rester ! Elle le faisait de son plain gré et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait qu'à pas revenir. Cependant Drago avait prit gout aux histoires qu'elle racontait, il aimait bien l'écouter. Son père était comptable. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait juste qu'il était très souvent occupé, sa mère aussi d'ailleurs et que Sarah avait apprit à grandir seule. Un peu comme lui. Quant elle était petite elle avait fait lévité le café dans la tasse de son père pour le faire s'écraser sur sa chemise. Son père étant moldu avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une trop forte activité magnétique. Ces moldu, tellement inférieur et ignorant des êtres qui leur sont supérieurs ! Mais le sang suprême était sans aucun doute le Sang-Pur. Comment des sorciers nés de simple moldu pouvait être accepté à Poudlard ? Il repensait à Sarah. Une fois de plus, elle était la seule à se préoccuper de lui. Peut-être un jour en ferait-il sa domestique, il lui devait bien ça après tout, elle savait être là quand les autres le laissait tombé. Et puis il avait un point commun avec elle: délaissé par ses parents. Peut-être pas de la même manière mais le résultat était le même. Un point commun avec une Sang-de-bourbe ? Comment en était-il arrivé si bas ? Si ses amis apprenait qu'il passe du temps en compagnie d'une née moldu... Née moldu ? C'était la première fois qu'il se surprenait à dire ce mot, d'habitude Sang-de-bourbe suffit. Peut-être appréciait-il un tout petit peu la compagnie de Sarah. Mais alors juste un peu, et puis, c'était la seule Née moldu qui pouvait mérité un minimum de respect. Mais il devait garder ça pour lui, son père ne devait pas être au courant. Pire encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait surtout pas venir à l'apprendre ! Il le tuerait sur le champ, lui et ses parents ! Il était comme les Weasley maintenant, cette pauvre famille de rouquin dont le père travail au Ministère de la Magie mais qui ose défendre et se passionner pour les moldus, il était comme eux: un traître à son sang.

Fin du chapitre 9.


	11. Chapitre 10

_« Qui se ressemble s'assemble et les opposés s'attire. Deux phrases totalement contradictoires pour en venir à une seule conclusion: on peut s'attacher à n'importe qui. »_

J'étais en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, nous avions une interrogation écrite et je somnolais littéralement sur ma table. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit et j'avais de nouveau fais ce rêve où j'étais un phénix. Il était toujours le même, trait pour trait. Puis je repensais à Fred. Est-ce que j'étais amoureuse de lui et que je me cachais la vérité ? Non, c'était impossible de tomber amoureuse aussi vite, enfin, je crois. Machinalement, j'écrivais sur mon parchemin « Phénix » et « Fred ». Severus passa à ce moment là près de moi et ne me voyant pas écrire s'énerva.

- Miss Scott, qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à ne pas faire ce contrôle ?  
- Rien, je..euh

Il prit mon parchemin pour regarder ce que j'avais écris. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent en me rendant compte que s'il venait à lire à haute voix ce que j'avais marqué, j'allais me faire repérer et avoir droit à un interrogatoire. Surtout de la part de Ron.

- Phénix et... _Il se stoppa avant de reprendre_. Phénix et c'est tout ce que vous avez écrit jusqu'à présent ? Vous pensez vous supérieur aux autres ? Les Sortilèges Informulée ne sont pas à prendre à la légère Miss Scott !  
- Je vois pas ce qu'une interrogation écrite vient faire là, c'est de la pratique, elle sert à rien.

Toute la classe se tue, choquée de ce que je venais de répondre au « terrifiant » professeur Rogue !

- Puisque vous semblez tellement vous y connaître, lancez donc un sortilège informulée autre que « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ».

Je réfléchissais à un sort qui serait ni trop simple, ni trop compliqué pour que je puisse le réussir. Je repensais soudainement à Lucas. A notre rencontre, nos fous rire et nos bons moments. Je repensais à cette fois où l'on était partit en vacances à la campagne. Plus précisément le jour où l'on c'était caché dans une grange pour fumer un joint et que je fermier nous avais vu. On avait du partir en courant et se cacher dans les champs. Ça avait été une vraie course, une montée d'adrénaline soudaine avant de s'écrouler par terre, le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus vivante que ce jour-ci. Les mots vinrent naturellement dans ma tête «_Expecto Patronum_ ». De ma baguette jaillit un magnifique cygne argenté qui s'envola dans la salle sous le regard ébahit de mes camarades. Severus me regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole.

- Bien Miss Scott, votre sortilège était certes, très réussit. Mais vous avez eu l'arrogance de me répondre ainsi que la prétention d'avoir choisit un sort d'une certaine difficulté plus tôt qu'un autre. Votre but était-il d'enfoncer vos camardes ou bien de tenter de prouver votre supériorité intellectuelle ? Pour cela, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor.  
- Mais c'est injuste ! C'est vous qui m'avez demander de jeter un sort compliqué !  
- Aucune discussion n'est possible.

Je serrais ma plume le plus fort possible et me mordais la langue pour éviter de répondre et envenimer la situation. Je passais le reste de l'heure a intérioriser ma colère. Nous avions en suite eu cours de métamorphose puis c'était l'heure de manger, Sarah m'avait accompagné fumé ma clope à la tour et elle me reparlait de ce matin.

- Comment t'as fais pour réussir ce sortilège ? Moi j'y arrive à peine avec les sortilèges informulés ! Alors que d'habitude j'arrive toujours à tout...  
- ça viendra avec le temps, t'en fais pas, il faut juste que tu t'entraînes. _Souriais-je_  
- Mais toi tu t'es entraîné ?

J'agitais simplement ma baguette en pensant « _Incendio_ » et une petite flamme sortit du bout de bois de charme. Je la portais au bâton de nicotine.

- Oh, je comprends mieux, t'as l'occasion de l'utiliser plusieurs fois par jour ?  
- Ouep, comme quoi c'est pas totalement mauvais de fumer ! _Plaisantais-je_

**Changement de point de vu, Harry**

Il était allé rejoindre le cours du professeur Slughorn un peu avant la fin. En effet, Dumbeldore lui avait demandé de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Tom Jedusor le jour où celui-ci était venu lui parler d'une forme de magie noire, comme dans le souvenir que le directeur lui avait montrée.

- Bonjour professeur !  
- Oh Harry, quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène ici ?  
- J'étais à la bibliothèque l'autre fois, ou plus précisément dans la réserve quand je suis tombé sur un livre parlant d'une certaine forme de magie.  
- De quoi s'agit-il ? _Demanda-t-il curieux_  
- Je ne m'en souviens plus bien, c'était une forme de magie noire...  
- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas en parlé avec votre professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, il pourrait se méprendre... D_it-il en sous-entend la conversation qu'il avait eu plusieurs année auparavant._  
- Comme pour toute chose, il y a l'ombre et la lumière. De mon côté je m'efforce de toujours resté dans la lumière et vous devriez en faire de même ! _S'énerva-t-il_  
- C'est ce que vous aviez dit à Tom Jedusor quand il était venu vous voir ?  
- Dumbeldore vous en a parlé ?!

Il n'osait plus rien dire. Le professeur Sulghorn venait de tout découvrir et il n'allait plus jamais lui faire confiance. Le vieil homme partit et Harry resta là. Il avait tout gâché en voulant y allé trop vite. Décidément, ça n'était pas son fort de soutiré des informations à quelqu'un, il manquait cruellement de patience et de tact !  
Le reste de la journée passa, il avait tant bien que mal essayé de reparlé à son professeur de potion mais celui-ci l'évitait catégoriquement. Désespéré il remonta dans son dortoir. Là, il y découvrit Ron, assit devant la fenêtre, en train de contemplé la lune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ron ?  
- La lune, je regarde la lune. Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas? _Dit-il béa_  
- Tu es sur que ça va ?  
- Ça va même très bien ! Elle est magnifique, je l'aime tellement !  
- Mais je pensais que tu en avais marre d'elle ?  
- Non ! Jamais ça n'arrivera ! Au faite, je suis désolé, il y avait une boite de chocolat sur ton lit et je les ai tous mangé.

Harry s'approcha de la boîte. Il y avait un papier signé de Romilda Vane. Romilda Vane, cette élève de Gryffondor amoureuse de lui et qui d'après Hermione, voulais lui faire boire coûte que coûte un filtre d'amour ! Se rendant compte de la situation, il décida de l'emmené voir le professeur Slughorn, de plus ça lui permettrait peut-être de regagner sa confiance.

- Allé vient Ron, on va allé la voir. _Dit-il en le prenant par l'épaule._

**Point de vu normal**

J'étais dans la salle commune, assise sur le canapé quand je vis Harry descendre avec Ron. Celui-ci paraissait bizarre.

- où est-ce que vous allez ? _Demandais-je_  
- Il a prit un filtre d'amour, je l'emmène voir Slughorn là !  
- Oh, c'est Romilda Vane ?  
- Comment tu sais ça ? _Me lança-t-il surprit_  
- Tout le monde le sais Harry et puis je l'ai vu monté tout à l'heure. _J'ai rien à faire, je viens avec vous. M'invitais-je_

On arriva devant une petite porte en bois. Harry toqua et le professeur ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- On lui a fait prendre un filtre d'amour ! _Dis-je_  
- Bien, dans ce cas entrez.

Il commença à préparé le remède quand il demanda à Harry pourquoi il n'avait pas fait le remède lui même. Ron vint se coller au professeur en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Oh je vois, c'est un filtre d'amour très puissant ! _Dit-il_  
- Oui et puis je préférais m'en remettre à un expert comme vous professeur ! _Le complimenta Harry_  
- Lèche-cul. _Lui murmurais-je et mon ami à lunette me répondit pas un coup de coude._  
- Tient, bois ça, c'est un tonique pour les nerfs. _Dit Slughorn en tendant un verre à Ron_

Celui-ci bu et ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Slughorn ouvra une bouteille d'Hydromel et nous servit un verre. Ron se leva, alla près du feu et bu une gorgée tant dis que nous trinquions. En moins d'une seconde il tomba à la renverse en convulsant.

- Faites quelques choses professeur ! _Cria Harry_  
- Je vais chercher l'infirmière ! _Dis-je en partant en courant._

A peine étais-je partie que je vis Harry chercher quelque chose et le donné à Ron. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Pomfresh qui le transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis je partie chercher Hermione pour l'informé de la situation.  
Hermione se tenait à côté du lit de Ron, Harry et moi debout aux côté de tout nos professeur

- Nous sommes d'accord, Potter à bien fait d'intervenir pour donné un bézoard à monsieur Weasley mais la question que nous devons nous poser est : Pourquoi l'intervention de Mr Potter a du être nécessaire !_S'inquiéta McGonagall_  
- Il y avait du poison dedans Albus, on me l'a offert mais je ne sais pas par qui... _Dit Slughorn avant d'ajouter_, et je comptais te l'offrir à mon tour...

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Severus sur moi mais je tournais rapidement la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parlé pour le moment.

**Changement de point de vu, Hermione**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à détaché son regard du corps de Ron, elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre... Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir ignoré durant tout ce temps, de ne pas avoir assez profité de lui, il restait son ami après tout. Soudain, une furie arriva en criant « Où est mon Ronron ? ». Lavande, bien évidemment. Elle soupira intérieurement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! _S'énerva-t-elle en désignant Hermione du doigt._  
- Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! _Lança-t-elle énervé_  
- C'est mon petit ami !  
- Et moi c'est mon... C'est mon ami aussi ! Et ceux depuis toujours !  
- Ton ami ? Tu ne lui adresse plus la paroles depuis trois mois !

Une rage intense émanait en elle ! Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur elle et lui en coller une en la foutant dehors !

- Hm... Hmm... Essayait de dire Ron, encore inconscient

Lavande s'approcha, le sourire au lève. Cette « pétasse » devait sûrement s'imaginer qu'il la demandais !

- Her.. Her... Hermione... Hermione...

Le cœur de la fille en question s'arrêta soudainement de battre, sa respiration se coupa, le temps autour d'elle semblait s'être arrêté. Un sourire béat se dessinais sur ses lèvres, elle n'arrivait plus à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne vit même pas Lavande partir en courant. Elle s'empressa de serez la main du rouquin et de lui passer sa main dans les cheveux.

**Point de vu normal**

Nous étions le lendemain midi, Ron allait beaucoup mieux et nous étions en train de mangé. Sarah était partie aux toilettes.

- Comment c'est passé notre rupture ? Je suis content d'être débarrassé d'elle mais elle à l'air frustré...  
- Et bien... Vous avez parlé et c'était finit. Mais je ne crois pas que vous aillez eu une longue conversation... Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? _Demanda Hermione_  
- Je me souviens d'un truc... Mais c'est complètement fous, ça peut pas être le cas, hein ?

Hermione confirma, déçus. Je lui lançait un regard compatissant. Je tournais la tête et vis Katie Bell arrivé, la rumeur était donc vraie, elle revenait aujourd'hui !

- Harry regarde, il y a Katie Bell ! _Dis-je_  
- Salut Katie, tu vas mieux ? _Demanda-t-i_  
- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci Harry.  
- Et je voulais te demander...  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Mais je ne sais pas qui m'a lancé un sort, je suis désolé, je suis incapable de m'en rappeler.

A ce moment là, Drago qui venait à peine d'arriver, partit brusquement et Harry le suivre à la même allure.

**Changement de point de vu, omniscient.**

Drago arriva aux toilettes et ce mit à pleurer. Si Katie Bell se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, ça en était finit pour lui... En relevant la tête dans le miroir il pu apercevoir Sarah. Sarah... Il se mit à pleurer de nouveau, près à se taper la tête contre le mur. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui et à présent il avait faillit tuer un de ses meilleurs amis...

- ça va pas Drago ? _Demanda-t-elle_  
- Cache-toi ! _Dit-il en la poussant brusquement dans une cabine._

Harry arriva à ce moment là.

- Drago, je sais que c'est toi. Je sais que c'est toi qui à jeter un sort à Katie Belle !

Drago ne répondit pas et lança un sortilège à Harry. Celui-ci riposta. Très rapidement, les toilettes se transformèrent en champ de bataille, les tuyaux explosait, les miroirs se bisèrent, certains mur en bois des cabines se cassèrent. Sarah était accroupit sur la cuvette des toilettes pour que ses pieds ne se prennent pas malencontreusement un sort et elle se protégeait la tête en priant pour que rien ne lui arrive.

- _Sectumsempra ! Lança Harry_

Drago s'éfondra sur le sol, le corps remplit de plais dont le sang s'écoulait abondement. Le garçon à lunette prit peur et partit en courant alors que Rogue arrivait.

- _Vulnera Sanentur. Dit-il en passant sa baguette sur le corps de Drago._

Sarah sortit discrètement pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- _Vulnera Sanentur._

Elle vit horrifié le corps du blond étendu sur le carrelage, inconscient.

- _Vulnera Sanentur. Finit-il en se tournant vers la Gryffondor_

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Drago, les larmes aux yeux. Comment Harry avait-il pu faire une chose pareil ?

- Je pense que monsieur Malefoy ira mieux, le sortilège n'était pas d'une grande puissance. Évitez d'ébruiter ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il quitta les toilettes d'un pas rapide, laissant Sarah aux côtés de Drago Malefoy dont la respiration avait reprit un rythme normal.  
Drago ouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage de Sarah. Il se releva doucement et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts. Les larmes montèrent de nouveau et il se jeta sur elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drago ? _Demanda Sarah surprise par son geste_  
- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé Sarah ! _Pleurnichait-il en la serrant de plus en plus fort_  
- Mais désolé pour quoi ?  
- Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir.. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais et ce que je dois faire, je suis désolé !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?  
- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé...

Sarah caressa le dos de Drago. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait mais son comportement actuelle était loin d'être normal. Drago Malefoy s'excuser ? Il devait être au plus mal, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter et pas pour lui poser une tonne de questions alors elle le garda dans ses bras sans rien dire pendant qu'il pleurait sur son épaule.

Harry était entouré de Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Clara dans la salle commune. Il pleurnichait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce sortilège faisait, il se sentait profondément mal d'avoir fait quelques choses sans en connaître l'origine. Certes, Drago n'était pas la personne la plus charmante au monde mais il ne méritait pas non plus de mourir. Hermione suggéra qu'il se débarrasse du livre de potion et Ginny se porta volontaire pour l'aider à trouver un endroit où personne ne pourrait le retrouver.  
Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci était remplit de montagne d'objet tous plus différents les uns des autres. Quelques choses sous un immense drap semblait vouloir sortir. Harry le souleva, découvrant une armoire à disparaître semblable à celle de chez Barjot et Beurk. En l'ouvrant un oiseau en sortit.

- Comme quoi, on trouve vraiment de tout ici ! _Plaisanta Ginny_  
- Euh ou-oui... _Bafoua-t-il_  
- Maintenant, ferme les yeux, comme ça tu ne verras pas où je le cache.

La rousse partit caché le livre non loin de là, mais bien caché tout de même. En se retournant elle vit Harry de bout, les yeux fermés. Il était tellement beau... A la seconde où elle l'avait vu, elle en était tombé amoureuse. Elle avait seulement dix ans à cette époque mais le beau brun était resté logé dans son cœur. Ayant perdu tout espoir lorsque celui-ci sortait avec Cho Chang, elle avait décidé, sur les conseils d'Hermione, de l'oublier et de sortir avec d'autre garçon. Mais aucun n'était arrivé à la cheville de Harry. Il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Ne résistant plus une seule seconde, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

- Ça aussi ça peut resté ici si tu veux. _Murmura-t-elle_

Il sourit et se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci le baisé fut plus intense, la chaleur montait, l'envie aussi.  
En sortant, Ron aperçut Harry et le rattrapa en lui lançant gentiment :

- S'aillait, toi et Ginny vous l'avez fait ?  
- De quoi tu parles Ron ? _Répondit-il sous le choque de la question_  
- Vous avez caché le livre ?  
- Ah ! Euh oui, oui bien sur !

**Point de vu normal**

J'étais tranquillement assise dans le canapé de la salle commune en attendant le dîner lorsque Hermione s'assit à mes côté le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu devineras jamais ! _S'exclama-t-elle_  
- Neville vient de t'apprendre quelque chose en botanique ?  
- Non ! Harry et Ginny sortent enfin ensemble !  
- Sérieux ?!  
- Oui, s'aillait ! C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit mais n'en parle à personne d'autre, Ron n'est pas au courant...  
- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ron, ça avance avec lui ?  
- Non pas vraiment... Enfin il n'est plus avec Lavande mais je ne sais pas s'il aurait vraiment envie d'être avec moi... C'est malheureux de guetter un signe de quelqu'un pour se sentir bien, d'aimer cette personne passionnément et de quand même réussir à lui cacher...  
- Il t'aime aussi Hermione, laisse lui juste le temps de s'en rendre compte ! Mais tu ne sais pas où est - Sarah ? Je ne l'ai presque pas vu de la journée...  
- Je crois qu'elle n'étais même pas en cours aujourd'hui, ça ne lui ressemble pas !  
- Je vais aller la chercher.

Je partie donc à la chercher de Sarah mais je n'eus pas le temps d'aller bien loin que celle-ci arrivant en courant et en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parlé de Harry ! _S'écria-t-elle_  
- Pourquoi ? Répondis-je sans comprendre  
- Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Drago, il n'aurait jamais du agir de cette façon !  
- Mais tu détestes Drago, non ?  
- Non...  
- Pardon ? _Dis-je étonné_  
- On... On est en quelques sortes « amis ». Enfin... Toute les fois où je disparaissais j'étais en faite aux toilettes avec lui. Il pleurait tout le temps alors j'essayais de lui remonter le moral. Il est loin d'être méchant tu sais...  
- Je ne savais pas... Si tu veux, je pourrais faire des efforts pour tenter de lui parler un peu...  
- Tu ferais ça ?  
- Bien sur ! _Souriais-je_

Nous descendions manger puis naturellement je retournais à la tour d'astronomie pour fumer une cigarette. A peine l'avais-je allumé que Severus apparut.

- J'ai eu du mal à te trouvé depuis mercredi matin. _Dit-il_  
- Dommage. _Répondis-je froidement_  
- Tu vas voir Fred ce soir ?  
- Non.  
- Je ne savais pas que ton patronus était un cygne.  
- Bah maintenant tu le sais.  
- D'ailleurs, j'ai été impressionné, c'est vraiment pas simple comme sortilège informulé.  
- C'est pas l'impression que ça donnait.

Je finis ma cigarette et partit dans dire un mot mais il me retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Clara ?  
- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais t'as vu la façon dont tu t'es comporté mercredi matin ?  
- Excuse-moi, en ce moment je suis sur les nerfs. Tu te souviens de cette histoire de Serment Inviolable ?  
- Oui, bien sur.  
- Il concerne Drago. Je l'ai passé avec sa mère, je dois le protéger et veiller à ce qu'il réussisse sa mission. J'ai promis à Dumbeldore de tout faire pour... Enfin je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Il m'est impossible de rater cette mission. Non seulement parce qu'elle est de la plus haute importance mais aussi parce qu'un Serment Inviolable ne peut être « violé ». Sinon celui qui a fait la promesse meurt. J'essaierais de faire plus attention en cours.

Je comprenais la situation et le serra dans mes bras. Il me raccompagna discrètement jusqu'à la Grosse Dame et en allant dans ma chambre je découvris un hibou de Fred. Celui-ci me donnait rendez-vous ce soir. Je me pressais donc de repartir pour le rejoindre à la cabane Hurlante.  
A peine étais-je arrivée qu'il avança vers moi déterminé, passa ses mains autour de ma nuque et m'embrassa.

- Tu sais que depuis la dernière fois je comprends pourquoi ça s'appelle la cabane Hurlante ? _Ria-t-il_  
- Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
- Disons que mardi soir, tu n'as rien fais pour démentir le mot « hurlante »...

Je riais en lui frappant l'épaule. Il m'embrassa une seconde fois, plus sauvagement en me plaquant contre le mur.  
Fred dormais déjà, il s'endormait presque toujours avant moi. Mais malgré ça, il me gardait serré contre lui. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité, mes yeux se fermèrent doucement. Je m'endormis sur l'épaule de mon cher et rendre plus qu'ami rouquin.

Fin du chapitre 10


	12. Chapitre 11

_« Les conséquences de la colère sont beaucoup plus grave que les causes. »_

La lumière du jour arrivait à percé mes paupière pour me réveiller à moitié. J'enfouis ma tête sous la couette avant de réfléchir un instant et de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas retourné au dortoir. Je me levais d'un bon en poussant un énorme « Oh merde ! » avant de me mettre à courir dans tout les sens pour rechercher mes habits. J'avais par la même occasion réveillé Fred qui ne manqua pas de rire aux éclats en me voyant gesticuler partout.

- Arrête de rire ! _Lançais-je_  
- J'y peux rien, c'est comique comme situation !  
- Aide-moi plus tôt à chercher ma chemise ! _Dis-je en lui balançant ma jupe en plein visage_  
- Fallait pas tout enlever aussi précipitamment hier soir petite Clara ! _Rigola-t-il de plus belle_  
- Remoque-toi encore une fois de moi et je te transforme en chemise !  
- Etre ton chemisier toute une journée ? Je dis pas non, quand, tu veux !

Je soupirais et retint un léger rire, je devais à tout prix la retrouver sinon j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis ! Fred pencha sa tête en dessous du lit puis y attrapa quelque chose.

- Tiens, elle était là !  
- Oh merci Fred !

Je l'embrassais rapidement et repartit à Poudlard. J'arrivais dans la grande salle les cheveux en batailles, le maquillage qui avait coulé et totalement débraillé. En voyant que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement je passais mes doigts sous mes yeux pour y enlever le maquillage et me recoiffai rapidement avec mes mains.

- T'étais où hier soir ? _Demanda Ron_  
- Dans mon lit pourquoi ?

Je savais que Ron ne pouvait pas me prouver le contraire car il était impossible pour les garçons de rejoindre le dortoir des filles, les escaliers étant protégé par le sort de _Gliesso_. Si un garçon les empreinte, ils se transforment en toboggan.

- Non tu n'étais pas là pourtant ! _S'exclama Hermione_

Ils me regardèrent avec insistance, voyant bien que je mentais.

- Bon je vais tout vous raconter...  
- Elle s'est endormit à la bibliothèque ! _Coupa Sarah_  
- Clara ? A la bibliothèque ? _Rigola Ginny_  
- Oui, on a voulut refaire des recherches sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je suis partie avant Clara et elle a du s'endormir sur son livre. Personne n'a du faire attention à elle étant donné que je suis partie la dernière et que Clara n'y va jamais. _Continua mon amie_  
- Oui ! Oui, c'est ça la bibliothèque ! _Confirmais-je en lui lançant un sourire voulant dire « Merci »_

Par la même occasion je souris intérieurement en songeant à ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Je savais très bien qui était en réalité ce mystérieux « Prince ». Soudain tout le monde se tue en voyant le vieux directeur s'avancer vers le pupitre en forme de phénix accompagné d'une jeune fille.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous présente Miss Azilys Le Louet. Elle vient d'intégrer l'école et fera partie de la maison de Serdaigle comme le Choixpeau l'a décidé dans mon bureau. J'espère que vous la traiterez comme il se doit !

Tout le monde applaudit. La jeune fille semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, elle était néanmoins relativement petite en taille. Ses yeux étaient couleurs chocolats, ses cheveux brun et elle avait un trèc beau sourire qui était dessiné sur son visage. Le détail qui me marqua le plus chez elle fut surement ses dreadlocks. C'était la seule et unique élève de Poudlard à en avoir, je devais absolument parler à cette fille ! Elle prit donc place aux côté des Serdaigles et je me tournais vers Sarah.

- Vient on va voir la nouvelle ! _Dis-je enjoué_  
- Oh non, je mange là, on aura l'occasion de la croiser t'en fais pas.

Sans attendre une minute de plus je me levais pour allé m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Salut, je m'appelle Clara Scott et je suis à Gryffondor en septième année ! J'adore tes dreads !  
- Euh merci, _répondit elle timidement_, moi c'est Azilys Le Louet comme t'as du l'entendre.  
- Ouep ! D'ailleurs, c'est de quelle origine ?  
- Français. Je suis française. Bretonne plus précisément, c'est de là que vient mon prénom.  
- Ah d'accord, mais comment ça se fait que t'es ici ?  
- Mes parents sont historiens en histoire de la magie, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu la France à part pendant les périodes de fêtes, seul moment où on rentrait.  
- Ah ouais ? T'as vécu où du coup ?  
- Eh bien.. Je n'ai pas arrêté de voyager mais je dois te dire que je ne me souviens pas bien des pays dans lesquels j'ai pu séjourner. _Me dit-elle avec un grand sourie malicieux_  
- T'as passé toute ta vie à voyagé ?!  
- Oui, enfin, seulement dix ans. J'ai vécus mes six dernières années en Afrique, en Ethiopie. Mes parents avait de grande recherche là-bas. Pour dater depuis combien de temps la Magie pouvait exister ou un truc comme ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.  
- Donc, si je calcule bien, tu as seize ans et tu es en sixième année ? C'est tes parents qui t'ont apprit à manier la magie ?  
- Non, ils m'avaient engagé des professeurs.  
- Tu étais en Afrique ? Tu as été en contact avec les sorciers africain alors ? _S'incrusta Luna_  
- Oui, oui j'ai aussi appris la magie des marabouts. Mais c'est très différents de la traditionnelle, c'est surtout basé sur des incantations et des rituels. J'ai surtout été en contact avec les sorciers Rasta.  
- On dit qu'ils sont très doués en botanique ! _S'exclama la blonde_

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire. Je ne pouvais détacher cette image des Rastas sorciers douées en botanique à ceux moldus qui cultivaient leur propre beuh !

- Oui, c'est le cas, les potions et les créatures magiques font partis de leur domaines. C'est eux qui m'ont transmit leur amour pour la nature !  
- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois accepté en cours d'année ? _Demandais-je_  
- Mes parents ont déjà rendu des services à Dumbeldore. Ils sont amis avec lui alors il a fait une petite exception.

Elle souriait constamment. Toujours ce même sourire timide et malicieux. Je partis fumer ma clope et Sarah m'accompagna, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Harry. Je voyais bien qu'elle était décidé à ne plus lui parler et venant de Sarah, cela me surprenait beaucoup. En effet, elle était du genre aimante, à s'énerver uniquement quand on la provoque trop mais même après toutes ses années elle n'en n'a jamais voulu à Drago autant qu'à Harry maintenant. D'un autre côté, Drago n'avait jamais essayé de la tué. Et puis Harry était son ami, elle était surement d'autant plus déçus de sa part.  
Le reste de la semaine passa, nous étions déjà le week-end et j'avais plus ample connaissance avec Azilys. Il s'agissait d'une fille très particulière, elle avait un rapport à la nature très fort, aimant chaque être vivant qui peuplaient la Terre. C'était une très bonne élève, elle s'y connaissait vraiment beaucoup en botanique, surement grâce à son séjour en Ethiopie. Aujourd'hui nous allions lui faire visité les Trois Balais. Slughorn y était chaque samedi après midi, ne cessant de répété à ses élèves préféré que « lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il n'y avait qu'un seul balais !». On s'assit à une table, Ron et Hermione était avec nous et Sarah avait accepté de venir car Harry n'était pas là. Il c'était éclipsée avec Ginny, chose dont le rouquin ne s'aperçut pas une seule seconde. Après ça, on partit à Honeyduckes rejoindre les jumeaux. Ron était très enthousiaste, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu ses deux frères. « Oui, oui, ça fait longtemps, c'est vrai. » Sauf pour moi.  
Arrivé à la boutique de bonbon, je pu lire l'émerveillement dans le visage d'Azilys fasse à autant de bonbons.

- Les gars, je vous présente Azilys, elle est nouvelle. _Dit Ron_  
- Salut Azilys ! _Lança Fred_  
- Original tes cheveux ! _Continua Georges_  
- Merci..  
- La pauvre, laissez là, depuis quelle est arrivé c'est la seule chose qu'elle entend ! _Répliquais-je gentiment_  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive petite Clara, tu es jalouse ? _Me demanda Fred_  
- Non pas du tout c'est juste que...  
- Si, tu es jalouse !

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliqué que le rouquin me sauta dessus pour me mettre sur son épaule en sac à patate.

- Ça va mieux là ? Tu vois bien que je t'aime aussi, je t'aime même plus qu'elle si tu veux tout savoir !_Plaisanta-t-il_  
- Ah ! Pose-moi Fred ! _Rigolais-je_  
- A vos ordre ! _Dit il me reposant à terre_  
- Merci.  
- Mais pas de quoi ! _Répondit-il en me chatouillant rapidement_  
- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous deux... _Constata son petit frère_  
- J'ai plus le droit de faire la cours à une belle demoiselle sans que mon frangin ne me tombe dessus ?  
- T'as une façon vraiment bizarre de draguer...  
- On dirait plus un cou... _Commença Hermione avant d'être coupé par Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle qui passaient part là._  
- Tient, tient mais qui voici ? Scott et sa nouvelle amie la pouilleuse ! _Lança Pansy_  
- Tu veux que je leur refasse le portait ? _Me chuchota Fred. Je répondis non par un signe de tête._  
- Bah alors, on dit rien ? Elle vient d'Afrique à ce qu'il parait, elle doit pas savoir parler notre langue ! _Dit Goyle_  
- Je sais très bien parlé anglais. _Répliqua la dreadeuse_  
- C'est tes parents moldus qui t'ont apprit à parler ? _Continua Pansy_  
- Pour ta gouverne, je suis une sorcière de Sang-Pur mais contrairement à certain de votre maison je ne passe pas mon temps à m'en venter.  
- Je vois, une traître à son sang !  
- Pense ce que tu veux, de là où je viens, la pureté du sang n'a aucune importance. Seul l'intelligence et la générosité prime.

A ces mots Pansy partit vexé suivit de ses deux acolytes.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'assez pacifique mais il ne faut pas me provoquer pour autant ! Ils sont bizarre à tous se vanter de la pureté de leur sang ici... _S'énerva Azilys_  
- C'est la plus part des Serpentards qui sont comme ça. Mais d'un côté, s'ils sont tous comme ça, c'est la faute à la société, elle les a formé comme ça. Ça remonte à un certains temps mais elle leur apprit à faire perdurer leur sang, pour ne pas se mélanger aux moldus. Au final, les plus intelligents c'est ceux qui sont assez de jugeote pour se détacher de ce que la société impose.  
- Décidément, cette fille est plus contestataire que nous tous réunit.. _Me taquina Fred_

Après cette événement nous rentrions à Poudlard. Je voulais parlé à Sarah de son don de communiqué avec les créatures magiques mais elle avait filé jusqu'à la bibliothèque, voulant absolument finir un devoir. De mon côté j'en profitai pour aller fumer une cigarette.

**Changement de point de vu, Severus**

Le professeur montait jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie retrouver Clara. Ces derniers temps il n'avait pas l'occasion de la voir très longtemps, elle se dépêchait généralement de finir de fumer puis filait retrouver Fred Weasley. Son copain ? Son ami ? Apparemment c'était « entre les deux ». Arrivé en haut de la tour il ne c'était pas trompé elle était bien là.

- Tu as rapidement sympathisé avec la nouvelle. _Dit-il_  
- Oui, elle est vraiment cool ! _Répondit la petite blonde en tremblant_  
- Ne me dit pas que tu as froid ? C'est toi qui sort fumer, pas moi.  
- Non mais ça va passé t'inquiète pas.  
- _Termocorpus ! Lança-t-il_  
- Arrête, tu sais que tu dois laisser ta baguette dans ma direction et te concentré pour que la chaleur soit permanente, use pas ton énergie pour rien...  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'un sortilège de cette envergure va m'affaiblir ?  
- Excusez-moi Monsieur-Le-Professeur-De-Défenses-Contre-Les-Forces-Du-Mal ! _Plaisanta-t-elle avant de l'embrassé sur la joue._

D'habitude ce genre de petite piques auraient pu le faire sourire mais ces derniers temps il n'en n'éprouvait pas l'envie. Il s'inquiétait pour Clara, il avait peur qu'elle s'attache trop, qu'elle en souffre. Il ne voulait plus lui faire du mal mais il savait qu'avec la situation qui allait arriver, tout le contraire se produirait. C'est pour ça qu'il devait faire en sorte qu'elle se détache de lui. Il la voyait moins souvent, certes mais ce détail le dérangeait. Est-ce qu'il allait lui manqué ou serait-ce elle qui lui manquerait ? Qui allait être le plus déçus des deux ? L'un serait surement blessé et il savait d'avance que ça serait sa jeune amie. Lui, il avait apprit à ne plus rien ressentir, ça n'était pas cette « perte » qui lui ferait du mal. Néanmoins le doute s'installait dans sa tête un peu plus profondément de jour en jour.

- Dit, Severus, t'as déjà fait plusieurs fois le même rêve trait pour trait ?  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Depuis le début de l'année je fais presque à chaque fois le même rêve: je me vois voler dans le ciel, entendant un cri mélodieux. En penchant la tête je vois mon reflet dans un lac et je me rends compte que je suis un phénix. Maintenant je me vois aussi volé près de Poudlard, près de la tour des Gryffondor. Je me demande bien ce qu'il signifie...  
- ça t'es déjà arrivé d'être somnambule ? Je pense à Luna, hier soir elle marchait dans les couloirs, c'est assez étrange à voir, non c'est plutôt surprenant.  
- Des fois, je me sens vraiment écouté.. Au moins je me ferais passé pour somnambule si je me fais prendre en train d'allé voir Fred ! _Plaisanta-t-elle_  
- Ces derniers temps tu passes ton temps à allé voir Fred. Un jour tu risques d'avoir de sérieux ennuis et puis tu commences à t'endormir en cours. Je te rappelle que tu as tes ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi que ça concerne. Miss Dévergondée.

Elle ne répondit pas, osa à peine le regarder et partit sans mot, sans un « à ce soir. ». Il avait du la vexer et savait qu'il ne fallait peut-être mieux pas revenir ce soir. De toute façon il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle soit allé voir Fred avant de passé à la tour d'astronomie. C'était avec lui qu'elle fumait une cigarette maintenant.

Fin du chapitre 11.


	13. Chapitre 12

_« Est-ce que je perds pied ? Est-ce que c'est bien la fin de nôtre histoire ? »_

Je me réveillais à peine que Kush était déjà à la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec. Tient, aujourd'hui il faisait beau, ça faisait longtemps que le soleil ne brillait pas de cette manière. La petite chouette me ramena bien vite sur terre en tapant à la vitre. Je lui caressais la tête pour lire la missive, celle-ci venait de Fred. Il me demandait de venir à la cabane ce soir parce qu'après il partirait avec Georges pendant un certain temps pour régler une affaire concernant leur boutique. Je sentais déjà que le rouquin allait me manquer.  
Je m'habillais rapidement, on était déjà dimanche et je m'étais levé tôt pour une fois, Sarah, elle était déjà partit. C'était une vraie lève tôt ! Je m'avançais dans les couloirs de pierre en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Bien que je sois réveillée je sentais encore mes yeux gonflés, mon cerveau fonctionnant au ralentit, me stoppant à chaque embouchure, réfléchissant au moins deux minutes à quel chemin je devrais prendre. Chose que je faisais normalement sans aucun problème.  
Durant l'un de mes moments de réflexion, une furie me sauta dessus. Azilys.

- Oh Clara, tu sais pas quoi ?!  
- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire ? _Ironisais-je_  
- Mes parents, il vont venir à Poudlard ! Je t'avais parlé de leur recherches au niveau de la Cornouailles ? Et bien, ils ont détecté une forte activité magique près d'une petite grotte. Ils n'ont pas encore approfondit les recherches parce que Dumbeldore veut leur parler je crois...  
- Mais pourquoi il voudrait les voir pour ça ?  
- Justement, je n'en n'ai aucune idée, mais je vais le découvrir.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, on prévoyait un plan pour découvrir ce qu'il se cachait là-dessous. Pour que le directeur demande à les voir c'est que ça devait être quelque chose d'important. Il fallait aussi prévenir Sarah et une nouvelle enquête serait désormais lancé !

**Changement de point de vu, Sarah.**

La jeune fille se trouvait dehors, à l'orée non loin de la forêt interdite. Elle était levée depuis longtemps déjà, les rayons du soleil arrivaient à pénétrer les épaisses feuilles des hauts arbres de la forêt. Le printemps était bel et bien là, ça se ressentait. Elle se retournait, le blond platine habillé des couleurs de sa maisons se trouvait toujours adossé à l'arbre, il ne disait pas un mot.

- Tu ne dis rien ? _Demanda-t-elle_  
- Tu ne devrais pas être avec moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable tu sais...

Elle réfléchit un instant à la façon dont elle pourrait aider son ami qui semblait préoccupé par des choses visiblement très sombres. Entendant un bruit, elle eu soudain une idée qui illumina son esprit.

- Est-ce que tu les vois ?  
- Voir quoi ? _Grogna Drago_  
- Les Sombrals.  
- Non je ne les vois pas, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ces bêtes là !  
- Tu n'as donc jamais assisté à la mort de quelqu'un. Tu n'as tué personne et par conséquent tu n'es pas quelqu'un de pas fréquentable ! _Sourit Sarah._

Malheureusement son idée eu l'effet inverse et il renfonça un peu plus sa tête dans les genoux en grommelant quelques mots inaudibles. Il releva soudainement la tête pour lui demander pourquoi elle, elle pouvait les voir. Sarah hésita un instant, réfléchissant aux conséquences qu'elle pourrait engendrer en lui disant la vérité. Elle finit tout de même par se lancer.

- Drago, tu sais, ça fait un moment qu'on "traîne ensemble" toi et moi. Et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer j'ai tout de même confiance en toi, je sais que tu as un bon fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Il ne faut pas que tu ébruites ce que je vais te dire: je peux parler aux créatures magiques. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, ça a toujours été comme ça. Et ça ne marche qu'avec les créatures magiques. Etant plus jeune, j'allais souvent dans un parc près de chez moi, il y avait un immense arbre reculé et j'aimais bien me mettre en dessous pour penser. En réalité, l'arbre était protégé par des Botrucs et je me suis rendue compte que j'arrivais à les comprendre, à leur parler. J'y allais souvent lorsque mes parents étaient absent, ça m'aidait à me sentir moins seule.  
- Ton secret est bien gardé parce que de toutes façons je ne dirais jamais à mes amis que je parle avec une Sang-de... Moldu. Je ne tiens pas à me faire humilier.

Ce qui aurait pu énerver Sarah la fit au contraire sourire. Elle savait que malgré tout Drago l'aimait bien mais malheureusement sa fierté restait toujours plus grande que tout.

**Point de vu normal.**

Je retrouvais enfin Sarah en fin d'après-midi. Tant dis que je l'avais passé avec Azilys, à chercher un plan ou tout simplement à faire le tour de l'école afin de retrouver Sarah, celle-ci avait littéralement disparut. Elle me raconta par la suite qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Drago. Elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour son état et je voyais bien qu'elle lui portait beaucoup d'attention. D'un certains côté j'étais assez jalouse qu'elle préfère passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi mais elle semblait heureuse et puis j'avais moi aussi la fâcheuse habitude de disparaître sans un mot. Je lui expliquait en suite le plan mis en place par Azilys et moi-même: Lorsque ses parents viendraient à Poudlard, on volerait une fois de plus la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour les espionner. En espérant que personne ne nous remarque.  
Après mangé je montais à la tour d'astronomie. A peine avais-je allumé ma cigarette que Severus apparut. Je tentais de le questionner sur les intentions de Dumbeldore mais il ne semblait au courant de rien. D'ailleurs, il paraissait même lassé de ce que je pouvais lui demander. Je cherchais un sujet de conversation pouvant peut-être l'intéresser.

- Et sinon, tu penses que tu pourrais toujours me donner quelques cours de potion de temps en temps ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, je crus voir dans un premier temps son regard s'illuminer, comme si je venais enfin de capter son attention mais il détourna de nouveau la tête en ajoutant qu'il n'avait plus aucun cours à me donner et que de toute façon j'étais bien capable de me débrouiller seule. Je me sentis vexé par sa réponse, il me rejetait de plus en plus sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi. Il m'avait déjà parlé de cette histoire de Serment mais je commençais à ne plus voir aucun rapport avec son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de perdre un ami qui m'était cher. Mon coeur se serra et pris sur moi pour lui en parler, une fois de plus.

- Sev', en ce moment je te trouve vraiment distant. T'es de plus en plus froid, tu es différent et j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Oui, oui je sais tu m'as déjà parlé de ce serment mais j'arrive plus à voir le rapport avec moi, enfin ton attitude avec moi, tu vois ? J'arrive plus à te comprendre, enfin j'ai plus la force de te comprendre et de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrange alors que tu te refermes de plus en plus. Si t'as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.  
- Moi, différent ? C'est bien d'une adolescente que proviennent ces mots. Je n'ai changé en aucun point. C'est ton comportement qui a changé depuis que tu as commencé à voir Fred. Pourquoi je ne veux plus te donner de cours de potion ? Parce que tu en sécheras la moitié pour le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps en vain. Ton seul et unique intérêt est de savoir quand est-ce que tu le reverras. Si tu n'es pas capable de voir la vérité, ne rejette pas la fautes sur les autres. Je pense que l'on a plus aucune raison de se voir aussi souvent qu'avant et c'est pour ça que j'étais venu te parler ce soir. Je prends mes distances jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes consciente de tes actes.

Je le regardais bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de me déballer en quelques secondes. C'était comme un verre qui se brise avant qu'on ne le rattrape, comme une balle de revolver venant droit sur nous, c'était direct, inévitable, douloureux. S'agissait-il de mes quatre vérités ou bien d'une preuve de mauvaise fois de sa part ? Impossible de savoir, j'aurais pu fondre en larme à cause de sa décision, j'aurais pu essayé de le faire changer d'avis, me remettre en question. Mais au lieu de ça je le regardais fixement dans les yeux. Il tourna les talons et me laissa planté là. Je le regardais partir sans dire un mot. Plus il s'éloignait plus la sensation de solitude en moi grandissait. Ma vision se troubla, j'essuyais mes yeux d'un revers de manche et alors qu'il avait presque disparut je criais enfin un « Me laisse pas ! ». Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas je pris sur moi, je devais rejoindre Fred après tout, lui saurait me remonter le morale.

Alors que j'étais allongé dans le lit, je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais l'impression de petit à petit tout perdre autour de moi. Ma soeur était partit de chez moi, mes parents me manquaient mais je recevais très peu de lettre d'eux. Sarah se portait très bien sans que je sois là. Et puis Severus venait en quelque sorte de me sortir de sa vie. Il ne me restait que Fred. Je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui peut importe la situation, je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. A cause de mon silence et de mon air songeur, le roux comprit que quelques choses n'allait pas.

- J'ai envie de partir.  
- Euh et bien.. Pars ? _Plaisanta-t-il_  
- Non, mais comme je te disais la dernière fois.  
- On en a déjà parlé et je t'ai dis de prendre le temps, d'attendre que les choses soient plus claires dans ta tête.  
- Mais elles le sont Fred. Et si tu es toujours d'accord pour me suivre alors partons, là, maintenant.  
- Il n'y a que toi et moi Clara. Il n'y aura toujours que toi et moi et c'est pour ça que je te suivrais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux. Mais prend le temps de bien y réfléchir, on ne peut pas partir comme ça. Pendant mon absence pense-y et quand je reviendrais je t'enverrais un hibou pour que l'on se retrouve et tu me donneras ta réponse.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, touché par ses mots. Je crois que Fred avait un certains don pour parler, comme pour faire rire. Il pouvait jouer avec les émotions des autres à sa guise, les manipulées, rien qu'avec des mots. Les faire passer du rire aux larmes. C'était habituellement le genre de garçon à s'en servir pour séduire les filles. Il faut dire que c'est une technique qui marche bien. Je m'endormis donc apaisée, contre lui.

**Changement de point de vu, Harry**

Harry était dans la Salle sur Demande, face à une table ronde sur laquelle était disposés en double une assiette et des couverts. Une bouteille de vin posée à sa droite, les bougies qui remplissait la salle donnait une ambiance tamisée. Son pied sautillait sur le sol, il regardait sa montre pour la dixième fois au moins. Ginny ne devrait pas tardé, il avait réussit à l'empêché d'aller manger le dîner tout à l'heure, ce repas devait être une surprise quoi qu'un peu en retard. Mais il appréhendait tellement la réaction de sa petite amie que son ventre ne réclamait aucunement à être remplit.  
Soudain un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, il releva la tête et repositionna ses lunettes. En voyant la jeune Weasley arrivé, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Ginny quant à elle regarda toute la pièce avec émerveillement en ajoutant un "Oh Harry ! Mais c'est en quelle honneur ?".

- En notre honneur, pour te faire plaisir. Tu veux du vin ?  
- Je n'aime pas spécialement ça mais serre-moi un verre quand même.

Harry sourit et posa la bouteille par terre en disant que lui non plus n'aimait pas ça. Il l'avait acheté exprès pour faire comme dans les films d'amour moldus mais puisque Ginny n'aimait pas ça non plus, tout était réglé.  
Le dîner se passa parfaitement bien, elle était assise en face de lui, le regardant les yeux pétillants, le sourire aux lèvres. Son rire pouvait raisonner de temps à autre dans la pièce et à cet instant précis le garçon à lunette compris. Il comprit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait depuis déjà longtemps mais qu'il avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte. Il comprit qu'il était près à convaincre Ron d'accepter leur relation.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _Demanda Ginny amusé_  
- Pour rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Hm d'accord et sinon tu as réussis à parler à Slughorn ?  
- Non toujours pas, je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre...  
- Essaie la chance liquide !

Mais oui, la chance liquide ! Comment avait-il pu omettre ce détail ? Celui qui en boit est sur de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend durant la durée des effets !

**Point de vu normal**

Nous étions déjà mercredi matin. La veille j'étais arrivée en retard en cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques car je ne m'étais pas réveillée. Heureusement que Hagrid était un professeur peu sévère et clément au niveau des retards, et puis je ne regrettais pas, il s'agissait de la dernière nuit avec Fred avant un certain temps. En le quittant le matin je m'étais sentie triste, abandonnée, j'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne reverrais. C'était comme une déchirure même si je savais que ça ne durerait pas indéfiniment, il était la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment.  
Quant à Severus, je ne l'avais pas revus une seule fois depuis la dernière fois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'avais cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De plus j'étais toujours au premier rang.  
Durant le cours, Severus passa son temps à guetter les moments où mon attention était distraite, ou bien à m'interroger sur les questions les plus difficile. J'avais bien du perdre cinquante point en tout. La fin de l'heure approchait, « Garde ton calme Clara, il reste plus que dix minutes » me répétais-je sans cesse. Mais voilà, voilà que cette idiote de Pansy Parkison eu la bonne idée de parler de moi, pas assez fort pour s'adresser directement à moi, mais assez pour que je puisse entendre. « Pauvre conne. » laissai-je échapper sur la même tonalité qu'elle. La voix du professeur se fit aussitôt entendre:

- Miss Scott, laissez donc Parkinson tranquille !  
- Mais elle est en train de se foutre de moi ouvertement !  
- Vous viendrez demain soir après les cours pour recopiez trois fois celui-ci !

Je ne dis rien, ravalai ma colère pour continué de copier le cours en soupirant.

- Un problème Scott ? Vous voulez peut-être une deuxième heure de colle ?

Je ne répondis pas, serrant ma plume pour tenter d'ignoré ses remarques de plus en plus insupportable et m'assis en tailleur comme je pouvais le faire par moment.

- Scott, assaillez vous correctement ! _Protesta une nouvelle fois le professeur Rogue._

S'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas supporter une remarque de plus, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

- Je m'assois toujours comme ça et d'habitude vous ne me dites rien ! _Répliquais-je_  
- J'ai décidé que ça n'était pas une façon adéquate de s'asseoir.  
- Si je veux m'asseoir comme ça, je le fais, si je veux m'asseoir sur la table, je le fais aussi ! Tiens, d'ailleurs j'en ai envie ! _Criais-je en m'assaillant sur le rebord de la table, complètement emporté par la colère._  
- Descendez tout de suite ! _S'énerva-t-il_  
- Non !  
- Descendez tout de suite sinon...!  
- Sinon quoi ? _Dis-je sur un ton provocateur_  
- Sinon je pourrais t'infliger un sortilège pour te punir avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte !_Répliqua-t-il en chuchotant dans mon oreille, me menaçant avec sa baguette._

Je voulu attraper la mienne pour lui infligé un sortilège en douce, ou simplement pour me défendre au cas où il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Mais il vit mon geste et agrippa ma baguette avant moi.

- Ni pense même pas ! _Lança-t-il_  
- J'ai pas besoin de ma baguette pour te faire mal, Severus. _Lui murmurais-je calmement._

Sur ces mots, j'enfonçais mon pied dans ses parties génitales avec toute la rage que je contenais en moi. Il laissa échapper un souffle de douleur, tenant ses bijoux de familles entre ses mains, s'étalant presque par terre. Je descendis de la table, avec un sourire narquois, récupérai ma baguette avant de franchir les portes de la salle, le laissant sur le sol sous les yeux ébahit des élèves.  
Je tentais de me calmer dans la petite cours non loin de la salle. Il y avait un banc sous un grand arbre, un chêne exactement. Comment notre relation avait-elle pu se dégrader à ce point ?

- Ça ne va pas Clara ? _Me demanda la petite voix aiguë que je ne connaissais que trop bien depuis quelques jours maintenant._

Une fois de plus c'était Azilys, je lui expliquait la situation, enfin juste mon altercation avec le professeur Rogue. Az' n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci et avait décidé de venir profiter du beau temps en s'allongeant sous les branches du grand chênes.  
« Pourrais-je parler seul à seul avec Miss Scott ? » Retentit une voix que je ne sus pas reconnaître tout de suite. Elle semblait joyeuse et bienveillante. En me retournant je vis Dumbeldore, habillé de sa grande robe violette, une main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Azilys partit aussitôt pendant que le directeur ne me quittait pas du regard, le même regard qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et déstabilisant.

- Vous savez Miss Scott, la violence n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Je pense que vous le savez très bien. Je peux comprendre que certains comportement soit déplacé, comme celui de Miss Parkinson. Néanmoins il y a une grande différence entre s'en prendre à un élève et un professeur.  
- Je le sais, pardonnez-moi, j'ai mal agit. Mais mes émotions m'ont dépassé... Je comprendrais que je me fasse renvoyez...  
- Je ne vais pas vous renvoyez, mais cela uniquement parce que je sais que cela n'arrivera plus.  
- Oh merci ! Je vous promet de ne plus jamais m'en prendre à quelqu'un de cette école !  
- Cependant... Cependant, vous serez coller pendant deux semaines, chaque soir avec le professeur Rogue pour vous faire pardonner.  
- S'il vous plait monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ranger la bibliothèque sans magie, aider les elfes de maison en cuisine, ou aider l'infirmière mais pas ça...  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous et Severus êtes amis mais qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de vous ? Ou parce que d'ici quelques jours il vous faudra rejoindre Mr Weasley ?

Sur mon regard interrogateur et surprit il reprit:

- Il s'agit de mon école, le jour où je ne serais plus au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ne risque pas d'arriver ! _Ria-t-il_  
- Mais... Mais vous n'avez rien dit sur le fait que je côtoie une personne du corps enseignant ou que je sorte de Poudlrad rejoindre Fred ?  
- Que voulez-vous faire contre l'amour ? Personne ne lui connait de remède. De plus, vous n'êtes pas la seule élève à sortir en douce de cette école.

Sur ce, il repartit aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

**Changement de point de vu, Harry.**

La journée était passée trop lentement à son gout, il avait attendu la fin d'après-midi avec impatience, dans le seul but de pouvoir enfin avoir le souvenir original de Slughorn. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, entouré de Ron, Clara, Sarah et Hermione. Cette dernière lui rappela qu'à cette heure-ci, le professeur de potion devait se trouver dans son bureau. Mais en buvant d'une traite la chance liquide, il eu l'intime conviction qu'il devait aller voir Hagrid, il s'agit d'une évidence, de la chose la plus urgente en ce moment même. Sur le chemin, il croisa Slughorn en train de prendre quelques feuilles d'une certaine plante dans la serre de Madame Chourave, la professeur de botanique. Tant dis qu'il continua son chemin, le professeur de potion décida de l'accompagner voir le garde chasse pour lui éviter des ennuis.  
Le garçon à lunette expliqua à son professeur que ça serait contre productif de ne pas le suivre. Sous le soleil couchant, ils descendaient la grande étendu d'herbe en direction de la petit cabane d'Hagrid. Plus ils s'en approchèrent, plus ils pouvaient distinguer une silhouette. Ou plutôt deux. Celle du demi-géant barbue et celle d'une chose étendu sur le sol. Il s'agissait en faite du cadavre d'Aragog, l'accormentule (ou plutôt immense araignée) que Hagrid avait caché dans la Foret Interdite. Le garde-chasse était en train de pleurer, face au corps de son ami araignée.

- Hagrid, que ce passe-t-il ? _Dit Harry_  
- C'est Aragog, il est mort...  
- Je ne voudrais offensé personne, mais le venin d'accromentule est une chose très rare et très précieuse, alors pourrais-je en prélever quelques gouttes ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en tirez une grande utiliser là où il est... _Demanda le professeur de potion_  
- Allez-y... Vous ne voulez pas resté avec moi ce soir ? _Pleurait-il_

Harry accepta, Slughorn préleva le venin et fut contraint de resté lui aussi dans la cabane du demi-géant. Durant la soirée, les deux professeurs passèrent leur temps à boire et à rire, utilisant le sort de remplissage à chaque fois que la bouteille allait se vider. Harry les regardait amusé et c'était contenté d'un jus de citrouille, ayant de mauvais souvenirs de la dernières fois qu'il avait bu de l'alcool.  
Soudain le professeur Slughorn parla d'un poisson. Un poisson qu'une élève lui avait offert. Et puis un jour, il a mystérieusement disparut. Ce poisson était issu de la magie, de la belle magie, pure et dénué d'intérêt, de la magie généreuse. Une élève avait laissé un petit bocal remplit d'eau avec un pétale de lys flottant à la surface. Celui-ci c'était enfoncé dans l'eau pour se transformé en poisson. Lorsqu'il parlait il était chargé d'émotion, c'était un sujet qui le touchait, un sujet qui le faisait sourire en pensant à sa création mais qui lui donnait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il parlait de sa disparition.

- Vous savez Potter, ce poisson, c'était votre mère qui me l'avait offert. Il a disparut le jour de sa mort... Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Cela causerait ma perte.  
- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai survécu monsieur, la nuit où j'ai eu cette cicatrice ? Parce qu'elle était là, parce qu'elle a donné sa vie pour me sauver, parce qu'elle a refusé de s'écarter, parce que son amour était plus fort que Voldemort.  
- Pas ce nom s'il vous plait...  
- Je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom professeur ! Je vais vous dire quelque chose, quelque chose que les autres n'ont fait que deviner: c'est vrai, je suis l'élu. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le détruire mais pour y arriver j'ai besoin de savoir ce que Tom Jedusor vous a demandé il y a des années dans votre bureau et ce que vous lui avez répondu. Soyez courageux professeur. Soyez courageux comme ma mère, sinon vous ne lui faites pas honneur, sinon elle est morte pour rien, sinon le bocal restera vide à jamais.

A ces mots, Harry pu voir le regard attentif, brave et désespéré à la fois de son professeur. Il chercha dans sa veste une petite fiole et brandit sa baguette pour extraire son souvenir et le donner à son élève. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit pour avoir réussit mélangé à celui de tristesse, touché par l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre à propos de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cette magie belle et généreuse dont il parlait semblait la refléter parfaitement.

**Point de vu normal.**

Je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'il c'était passé dans la matinée. Peut-être que j'avais changé de comportement mais ça n'était pas une raison d'agir de la sorte, de s'en prendre à moi ce cette façon. J'aurais bien parlé d'un manque de maturité mais ce coup de pied bien placé n'étais pas non plus une grande preuve de maturité, ni d'intelligence. Il fallait que je lui montre que je n'étais pas celle qu'il pensait, que j'aille m'excuser même si je n'étais pas totalement en tord. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je regagnais sa chambre.  
Je poussais discrètement la porte, il était assis sur une chaise, face à un petit bureau en train d'écrire une lettre. En me voyant dans sa chambre, son regard s'assombrit.

- Sort d'ici tout de suite !  
- Attend j'étais venu pour m'excuser...  
- Je n'ai aucune excuse à recevoir d'une gamine de dix-sept ans ! Va plutôt retrouvé Fred, je suis sur qu'il aurait bien envie d'écouter tous tes malheurs.  
- Ne mêle pas Fred à tout ça !  
- Sort d'ici Clara, je ne répéterais pas !

« Pas avant que tu ne m'ai écouté ! » Dis-je en m'appuyant contre le mur, au cas où il tenterait de me faire sortir à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il s'approcha de moi, me fusillant du regard, sans que je baisse pour autant les yeux. Je tentais de le repoussé mais il m'agrippa les poignets. Tant dis que je le menaçais de le frapper de la même manière de nouveau il me répondit de façon calme mais toujours avec ce regard remplit de colère.

- Tu ne me retaperas pas. Premièrement parce que ça ne serait pas très intelligent. Et deuxièmement parce que tu sais que cette fois-ci tu cours au renvoie.

Il me fixait toujours avec ce même regard noir, le miens ne devait pas être plus doux. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, j'avais désormais envie de partir et je tentais de me desserrer de son étreinte. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche puis lui ordonner de me lâcher, il colla brutalement ses lèvres aux miennes, puis tenant toujours mes poignets, continua de me regardé de la même façon, sans un mot. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à parler, complètement déboussolée parce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon regard avait surement du s'adoucir, voir même refléter ma détresse mentale totale. Sans que je m'y attende il m'embrassa une seconde fois, plus tendrement, plus... plus intensément. Ses mains se desserrèrent, elles s'emboîtaient avec les miennes. Résistant dans un premier temps, je finis par totalement m'abandonner à lui.  
J'étais finalement allongé sur lui, la tête contre son torse. Alors qu'il avait sa main dans mes cheveux, je réalisais soudainement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ?! Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que c'est arrivé comme ça, dans la « folie du moment » comme on dit. Non, ça n'arriverait plus jamais, c'était même sur et certain ! Il me bascula doucement sur le côté et se rhabilla en me demandant de partir, tout ça de façon assez froide. Je ne répondis rien, me contenant d'acquiescer et sortir rapidement de sa chambre.  
Une fois dans mon lit, je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment j'avais pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Je regrettais désormais ce qu'il venait se passé, j'aurais bien aimé retourner en arrière changer les choses. Il était mon professeur. Mon ami. Enfin, ça, ça se discutait. Et puis même sans être réellement en couple avec Fred, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire ça, pas à lui... Comment je vais réussir à me sortir de là ?

Fin du chapitre 12.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je sens déjà que certain vont haïr ce chapitre, ou il fera au contraire, plaisir à d'autre ! Alors Fred ou Severus ? Sinon, j'ai essayé de changer un peu mon style d'écriture, vous en pensez quoi ?


	14. Chapitre 13

_« Mon amour tu sais j'ai beau fuir, mon amour je t'aime à mourir » _

******Changement de point de vu, Sarah**

Il devait être midi et quelques, Sarah était adossée contre un arbre et le soleil tapait sur son visage. D'ici peu, elle irait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas mais pour l'instant elle profitait de la chaleur ambiante aux côtés du blondinet habituel. En parlant d'habitude, celui-ci continuait de s'enfermer dans ses tourments de jours en jours et il était difficile désormais de trouver quelque chose pouvant lui remonter le moral. Dans une énième tentative pour le faire sourire, la brune lui enfonça son doigt dans les côtes pour le chatouiller puis retira rapidement sa main pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce geste eu pour réaction de le faire sursauter suivit d'un "Sarah, arrête." assez froid mais qui ne découragea pas la jeune fille. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs ses taquineries et réussit enfin à décrocher un sourire à Drago. "Tu vas voir Danton Lake, je vais me venger" lança-t-il à Sarah avant de se jeter littéralement sur elle en la chatouillant. Elle finit par se retrouver totalement allonger par terre sans pouvoir repousser son adversaire. Elle manquait cruellement de force face à lui et puis tout son corps c'était relâché, n'ayant pour autre choix que de ce laisser faire.  
Quand le Serpentard s'arrêta enfin, il se retrouvait perché sur elle, ses yeux gris perçant les siens. Leurs têtes étaient proche et les mains de Sarah étaient posés au dessus des hanches de son ami. Elle pouvait sentir son corps mince mais tout de même bien dessiné. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la position qu'ils avaient, elle se sentit gêné dans un premier temps mais le regard doux et persistant de Drago l'apaisa. A cause de la proximité de leurs visages, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, et en prenant conscience de cela, son coeur s'accéléra si fort qu'elle eu peur qu'il puisse l'entendre. Puis elle eu soudainement chaud, et ses joues rosirent.

- Vient, on va manger. ___Dit soudainement Drago en se relevant et en la tirant par le bras pour l'aider.__  
_  
Alors qu'il avait encore sa main dans la sienne, il la ramena vers lui.

- Je... Je voulais te... Enfin te remercié pour ce que tu fais. Je veux dire, ce que tu fais pour moi, pour me remonter le moral. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Sarah n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il la serra dans ses bras puis ils repartirent en direction du château. Sarah fut surprise que Drago ne parte pas devant pour s'éloigné d'elle et elle se dit intérieurement qu'il avait du changer. Mais ses illusions disparurent bien vite lorsque Crabbe et Goyle, les deux acolytes de Malefoy apparurent. Drago avançait rapidement vers eux en poussant légèrement Sarah. "Lâche-moi un peu tu veux ?!". Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction du genre, encore moins lorsqu'elle pu entendre les mots du Serpentards à ses amis "Cette Gryffondor me colle sans arrêt !". Elle aurait voulut crier que ça n'étais qu'un mensonge, qu'ils étaient amis mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de l'assumer. Elle aurait voulut dire à tout le monde quelle était leur vraie relation. Mais elle avait trop peur de tout gâcher entre eux deux et puis qui l'aurait cru ? Qui croirait que Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpendard qui haïssait les moldus pouvait être amie avec Sarah Danton Lake, élève de Gryffondor "Sang-de-bourbe" ?

******Point de vu normal**

Je repensais encore à ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé alors qu'il avait passé sa journée à me rabaissé, que la veille il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi avant un certain temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait soudainement prit ? Et moi, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit pour continuer de l'embrasser ? Il s'agissait tout de même de Severus Rogue, professeur à Poudlard. Il s'agissait de mon ami. Pas un ami comme Fred, un ami. Alors pourquoi il avait fallut que j'agisse de la sorte ? D'ailleurs, Fred, il fallait que je me concentre sur lui, sur notre départ. Mais est-ce que j'avais toujours envie de partir ? De toute façon départ ou pas, j'allais d'ici peu officialisé notre relation. Je me sentais prête désormais, c'était quelqu'un de bien, avec qui j'aimais parler et rire. J'avais des sentiments pour lui aussi, Severus avait raison lorsqu'il disait que je n'attendais qu'un chose: le revoir. Et puis je savais qu'il tenait réellement à moi, il me l'avait prouver.  
Je continuais mon chemin vers la Grande Salle quand j'aperçus Sarah. Elle n'était pas souriante comme d'habitude, elle semblait préoccupé, voir triste. Je lui demandais alors ce qu'il lui arrivait puis elle me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner plus loin.

- C'est à cause de Drago. Je pensais qu'il avait changé, ou du moins j'espérais qu'il change au fil du temps, qu'il devienne plus ouvert, qu'il accepte enfin notre amitié aux yeux des autres. Mais je m'étais trompé. Tout à l'heure Crabbe et Goyle nous on surprit mais il leur a fait croire que je n'arrêtais pas de le suivre partout !  
- Ça reste Drago, il reste trop fier, sa réputation est trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il change totalement. Mais il doit tout de même tenir à toi, sinon il ne passerait pas du temps avec toi. ___La rassurais-je. C'est alors qu'elle fondit en larme._  
- C'est... C'est horrible Clara, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui...  
- Chuuuut. Ne pleure pas pour ça, c'est pas dramatique d'être amoureuse tu sais ? Certes, le sourire niais que t'affiches en permanence te donne l'air con, mais c'est qu'un détail.  
- Mais tu comprends pas ? Drago ne changera jamais, il n'éprouvera jamais la même chose à mon égard et même s'il finit par avoir des sentiments il ne se passera jamais rien. Nous sommes trop différent lui et moi, tout nous oppose, nous n'avons presque rien en commun ! C'est peine perdue, ça équivaut à foncer tête baissée dans un mur...

Je comprenais son point de vu. Elle ne voulait pas espérer en vain et il est vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire qui aurait peu de chance de voir le jour... J'essayais de lui changer les idées en lui disant qu'avec Azilys on comptait interroger les professeurs en faisant croire à une interview pour leur soutirer des informations. Les choses étaient de plus en plus intrigantes que cette après-midi, Dumbeldore avait banalisé les cours pour pouvoir parler aux professeurs. Nous attendrions simplement qu'ils sortent du bureau du directeur pour en interroger quelques uns. Sarah accepta de venir bien qu'elle ne semblait pas très emballé.

Tous les élèves de l'école traînaient dehors. Les plus jeunes jouaient entre eux, tant dis que les plus vieux parlaient sur un banc ou adossés à un arbre. Certains élève studieux étaient surement cloîtré à la bibliothèque mais de notre côté Hermione avait accepté de rester avec nous. Nous étions tous assis dans l'herbe: Ginny était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Harry. Ron comme d'habitude ne semblait rien remarqué, de toute façon il était trop occupé par les taquineries d'Hermione qui avait retrouvées la relation fusionnelle qu'elle entretenait avec celui dont elle était amoureuse. Luna était là sans être vraiment présente, elle était absorbée par le paysage autour d'elle sans s'apercevoir que Neville ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard. Azilys, quant à elle, faisait des pitreries autour de nous et s'amusait à interrompre Luna dans ses réflexions. Même Sarah semblait s'amuser bien qu'elle lançait fréquemment des regards insistant en direction de Drago. Et moi j'étais là, je faisais partie du cercle qu'on avait formé. Le soleil tapait dans mon dos tant dis qu'une légère brise soufflait, ramenant avec elle l'odeur des fleure et du printemps. Je regardais tout mes amis s'amuser mais je n'étais pas spectatrice, je participais à ce « spectacle » dont nous étions tous les comédiens, moi et mes amis tous aussi différent les uns des autres, tous unis quand même.

Nous avions interrogé différent professeur: Mme Chourave qui n'étais au courant de rien, Flitwick qui étais partie dans un monologue pour nous raconter sa vie dès le début de « l'interview », Slughorn qui était devenu bien trop méfiant depuis ce qu'il c'était passé avec Harry puis en dernier, nous avions tenté l'impossible: McGonagall. Cette dernière était la directrice adjointe et nous avions par conséquent plus de chance que Dumbeldore l'ai mis au courant de ce qu'il cachait. Mais elle était aussi la moins dupe et comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout.  
La journée était passé à vitesse grand V et j'allais à la tour d'astronomie pour terminer cette journée. En chemin j'aperçus Severus au loin et je lui souris en pensant qu'il m'accompagnerait mais celui-ci passa sans un mot, sans un sourire, sans un regard alors que nous étions seuls dans le couloirs. Surprise par sa réaction je l'interpellai, il se retourna mais continua sa route, toujours sans rien dire. C'était presque comme si j'étais devenu invisible.  
Je retournais tôt au dortoir des Gryffondor pour une fois. C'était assez étrange dans un sens. Je pensais parlé un peu avec Sarah mais elle dormait déjà. Ou du moins elle faisait semblant pour n'avoir à parler à personne.

******Changement de point de vu, Sarah**

Sarah entendis Clara se glisser dans son lit, son amie était rentrée tôt pour une fois. Cependant elle enfonçait un peu plus sa tête dans sa couette, feignant de dormir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, encore moins de Drago. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois encore elle ne pouvait pas le supporter et que désormais il était devenu à ses yeux une personne indispensable. Mais elle devait se résoudre à tout à l'idée que tout ce ci était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas s'accrocher, se faire du mal. ça ne serait plus de l'amour à ce stade là, ça serait de l'aveuglement, du masochisme. Certaines personne pense qu'il faut parler de ses peines de coeurs pour qu'elles soient moins lourde, pour nous aider à tourner la page. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas tourner la page, elle ne voulait pas l'arracher ou quoi que ce soit. Il s'agissait d'une expression barbare et dénuée de sens. Elle, elle ne tournerait rien du tout, elle n'oublierait pas. Elle était faite des différents moment de sa vie, ceux qu'ils l'ont construis, les bons comme les mauvais. Et elle voulait se souvenir de Drago, elle voulait se souvenir de ce sentiments de bien être qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence. Personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à moins de vivre un amour impossible, à moins de tomber amoureux d'une personne qui lui était diamétralement opposées. C'était aussi ce sentiment d'incompréhension qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Et puis Clara n'y connaissait rien à l'amour, enfin elle n'avait jamais parlé de sentiments à l'égard de qui que ce soit. Alors ça n'était certainement pas elle qui allait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

******Point de vu normal**

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mal à la jambe droite. Une fois de plus, j'avais rêvé du phénix. Celui-ci semblait s'être fait mal aux serfs en volant trop prêt du toit d'une tour du château. Ce rêve étant toujours aussi intense, je me dis que mon mal de jambe était dû à cette impression de connexion. Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est que lorsque j'en parlais avec Sarah, elle m'apprit que Dumbeldore avait un phénix, Fumsek. C'était Harry qui l'avait rencontré lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Je me demandais si mon esprit n'était pas relié à celui du phénix. Et si j'arrivais à entré dans son esprit inconsciemment lors de mon sommeil ? C'était un possibilité envisageable mais pourquoi un phénix, dont j'ignorais la totale existence ?  
J'interrompis ma réflexion en entrant dans le cours de Severus Rogue, il fallait que j'ai un comportement irréprochable si je ne voulais pas subir une heure de torture. Mais bizarrement il ne me fit aucune remarque. Au début, je trouvais que c'était une bonne chose, qu'il m'avait enfin pardonné et qu'hier il devait surement être occupé. Mais plus l'heure passait, plus son silence vis-à-vis de moi commençait à m'inquiéter. C'est au moment où je fus la seule à lever la main pour répondre à une question que je compris ce qu'il se passait: j'étais devenue invisible à ses yeux. Il m'ignorait totalement, comme si je n'existais plus. Mes sentiments se mélangèrent, je ressentais à la fois de la culpabilité en pensant que c'était du à mercredi soir. Mais je ressentais aussi de l'énervement ainsi qu'un certain pincement au coeur vis-à-vis de son comportement.

Le reste de la journée passa, il ne c'était rien passé de spécial. Nous en savions pas plus sur la « mission » des parents d'Azilys et Sarah était resté avec moi durant chaque pause. Elle devait en vouloir à Drago, ce qui était compréhensible. J'aurais du allé lui parlé, lui dire que ça n'était pas bien ce qu'il lui faisait mais c'était leur histoire, pas la mienne. Je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Je décidais d'aller parler à Severus. Ce genre de situation méritait toujours quelques explications entre les personnes concernées. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? » « Est-ce qu'il y aurait une suite ? » « On agit comment maintenant ? », bref, ce genre de questions. J'ouvrais doucement la porte de sa chambre mais il n'était pas là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder et je décidais de l'attendre ici en m'asseyant sur la chaise en face de son petit bureau. J'entamais alors un petit monologue à haute voix:

« Severus, je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation toi et moi. » ___Non, ça sera forcement une conversation entre lui et moi__._ « Severus, il faut qu'on parle. » ___Oui, c'est bien ça. Donc_ « Severus, il faut qu'on parle. Depuis un certain temps tu m'ignore et...» ___Non, trop cucul__._ « On a pas reparlé de ce qu'il c'est passé mercredi soir et je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation là-dessus. » _B____on, j'ai le début de ma phrase._ « Je voulais savoir ce que ça signifiait pour toi ? ». ___Non, non surtout pas ! Il va pensé que je m'attendais à plus alors qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire sans lendemain !_ « Je pense que nous sommes tout les deux gênés de ce qu'il c'est passé et que l'on est d'accord pour dire que ça ne se reproduira pas. Maintenant tu veux bien arrêté de m'ignoré et te comporté comme avant avec moi ? Le Sev' d'avant me manque. » ___C'était bien... Jusqu'au "maintenant"__._

Alors que je me retournais pour continué mon petit discours, une des nombreuses lettres posées sur le bureau m'interpella. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de ma mère ! L'écriture, la signature, aucun doute c'était bien elle ! Mais que faisait une de ses lettres dans ma chambre ?! Est-ce que Severus intercepterait ses hiboux pour m'empêcher de lui parler ?! S'il avait osé faire ça, je ne répondrais pas de mes actes ! Mais ma colère se transforma en curiosité lorsque je me rendis compte que cette lettre ne m'était pas destinée ! Elle était effectivement pour Rogue et ma mère semblait répondre à une lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il communiquait avec ma mère ?! Alors que je parcourais la lettre du regard, j'entendis des pas raisonné dans le couloir. Et prise de panique, comme si je venais de faire une bêtise, je partis me cacher sous le lit. Seulement voilà, au lieu de voir Severus arriver, je vis à la place Pansy. C'était la journée des événements anormaux ou quoi ?!  
« Professeur ? Professeur Rogue, vous êtes là ? Je voulais vous parler. » appela la Serpentard avant de repartir en n'y trouvant pas le professeur. Je sortis de ma cachette et m'enfuis de la chambre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me surprenne. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire la lettre, le seul mot m'ayant frappé fut celui d'Animagus. Mais ce qui me préoccupait le plus fut la visite de Pansy. Pourquoi venait-elle voir Severus ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu trouvé sa chambre. Savoir où se trouvait son bureau restait normal. Mais sa chambre... C'était déjà plus bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait montré où elle était ? Moi je n'y étais allé que deux fois: mercredi (et je m'étais invitée en quelques sortes) et au retour des vacances de Noël, il m'y avait emmener pour me parler de Lily. Alors pourquoi Pansy était ici ?!

Fin du chapitre 13.

Hey, cher lecteur, chère lectrice que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Moi je le trouve très moyen, avec beaucoup trop de descriptions et assez court. Mais bon, pour une question de suspens (même petit), je ne pouvais pas l'associé au suivant, ni au précédent. Et il contient certains information importante qui ne pouvait pas être enlever. Sinon, à votre avis, est-ce que ça va s'arrangé entre Sarah et Drago ? Et pourquoi Severus a-t-il une lettre de la mère de Clara ? Et que faisait Pansy dans sa chambre ?


	15. Chapitre 14

_« L'amour est une quête d'unité perdue » _

Nous étions déjà dimanche, les week-ends passaient de plus en plus vite. Je repensais à ma journée d'hier peu mouvementée mais assez surprenante. En montant à la tour d'astronomie je croisais Severus et essayait un « Salut » qui se solda par un silence. « Et la politesse c'est pour les chiens ?! Tu crois que je sais pas que tu parles à ma mère ?! » lançais-je en espérant une réaction de ça part ce qui fut un échec. Il devait surement avoir mieux à faire, comme aller voir Pansy ! Avant même que je ne recommence à marcher, Azilys me sauta dessus comme paniquée.

- Mes parents sont là ! Clara ! Mes parents sont ici ! Vite, va chercher la cape ! _Criait-elle_.

Je rebroussais chemin en trottinant jusqu'au dortoir, grimpait les quelques marches qui me séparaient du dortoir des garçons avant de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et... De tomber nez-à-nez avec lui.

- Clara, je savais que tu aimais enfreindre les règles, que tu avais un léger côté calculateur, un don pour fourrer ton nez un peu partout, mais pas que tu étais cleptomane ! _Me dit le garçon à lunette._

J'étais coincée et n'eut d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer. Il accepta finalement de me prêter sa cape à condition que je ne l'abîme pas. S'il avait su...  
Je me dépêchais donc de rejoindre le bureau du directeur, caché sous la cape malheureusement j'avais du rater une bonne partie de la conversation.

- Vous pensez qu'il s'agirait de son Horcruxes ?! _S'étonna une femme blonde, surement la mère d'Azilys._  
- Il a surement du diviser son âme au maximum je dirais qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses nombreux Horcruxes._Rectifia Dumbelodre_  
- Mais alors il est invincible ? _Demanda le père d'Az', un homme brun, grand et bien bâtit_  
- Rien n'est invincible. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous venez de m'apporter. _Continua le directeur_

A ces mots je m'éclipsais assez discrètement, redescendis les escaliers pour retrouver Azilys en compagnie de Sarah et Harry et m'empressais de tout leur raconter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruke ? _Demanda Sarah_  
- Un Horcruxe, _reprit Azilys_, c'est un objet dans lequel quelqu'un à enfermé une partie de son âme. De cette façon, même s'il vient à mourir, une partie de son âme reste afin de le faire revivre. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai appris en Ethiopie.  
- Oui, c'est exact et ça a un rapport avec la mission que m'avait confié Dumbeldore... Dans le souvenir que j'ai récupéré de Slughorn, il expliquait à Tom Jedusor ce qu'était un Horcruxe. C'est une forme de magie noire très puissante. Pour pouvoir en créer un, il faut avoir tué quelqu'un. Dumbeldore pense qu'il a du la diviser un maximum de fois, c'est à dire en 7.  
- Mais alors, comment faire pour tué Voldemort ? Les parents d'Azilys en on déjà trouvé un mais ça veut dire qu'il en reste 5... _Dis-je_  
- Non, on en a déjà détruit deux. Le premier était le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. L'âme enfermé dans le journal contrôlait Ginny lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Il lui a fait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, une pièce où était enfermé le Basilic, un immense serpent destiné à tué tout ceux n'étant né moldu lorsque ceux-ci croisait son regard.  
- Je m'en rappelle, _intervint Sarah_, j'avais été pétrifié avec Hermione en le regardant dans un miroir. C'était pas très agréable.  
- Merci pour cette pertinente intervention Sarah. Bref, je suis parvenu à tué le Basilic et à détruire le journal grâce à l'un de ses crochets venimeux. Dumbeldore à aussi trouvé et détruit la bague des Jedusors, second Horcruxe.  
- Donc si j'ai bien compté, ça fait plus que quatre à détruire sans compté celui que mes parents on détecté dans la grotte en Cornouailles ?  
- C'est ça et je vais partir à la recherche des autres avec Dumbeldore. _Avoua Harry_

Sur ces mots, Harry tourna les talons. Je fis de même accompagné de Sarah et Azilys qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre Luna. Sarah me confia qu'elle allait voir Drago et bien que je lui ai déconseillé, elle m'expliqua qu'elle voulait le voir et que de toute façon après la fin de l'année elle ne risquerait pas de le voir. On se séparait donc à ce moment là, elle pour aller voir Drago et moi qui allait airée dans les couloirs. D'habitude je pouvais voir Severus. Ou Fred. Mais c'était le premier cité que j'avais envie de voir en ce moment. Ses silences étaient pesant, reflétant son absence. Il fallait que je me l'avoue, il me manquait. D'ailleurs je me demandais quand est-ce que Fred allait revenir, il fallait que je lui dise que je n'avais plus envie de partir, que je lui raconte pour les Horcruxes ! Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais marché jusque devant le bureau de Severus. Même mon inconscient me poussait à me battre pour renouer les liens qui c'étaient défais entre nous. En m'approchant de la porte je me rendis compte qu'elle était entre ouverte et je la poussais légèrement lorsque j'entendis des voix à l'intérieur. Severus était à son bureau et il y avait Pansy avec lui. Celle-ci se tortillait sur elle même, s'accordait à son bureau et j'étais presque sur qu'elle était en train de lui faire des avances ! La colère montait en moi, je me sentais bouillonner intérieurement. Même si je n'aimais pas Pansy, j'avais de la peine pour elle, j'avais enfin vu clair dans le jeu de Severus ! Son petits plaisir était de coucher avec ses élèves, c'était presque une évidence à mes yeux désormais ! Une amie pour lui ? Non, je n'étais qu'une petite Gryffondor qui lui a accordé trop d'importance, je n'étais qu'une sorte de trophée parmi tant d'autre qu'il a jeté une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Si finalement j'étais énervée contre Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial après tout ? Désormais c'était comme si tout mon corps brûlait, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, fixant Pansy. Pansy dont les cheveux prirent feu soudainement au moment où ma colère retombait. Je ne pu me retenir de rire face à ce spectacle: la Serpentard criant et courant partout dans le bureau en demandant à ce qu'on lui éteigne les cheveux. Je ne m'attardais pas une seconde de plus et partie avant de me faire accuser de quoi que ce soit.

**Changement de point de vu, Sarah**

L'état du vert et argent ne s'améliorait pas, il semblait plus mal de jour en jour. Sarah se demanda même un instant s'il n'était pas malade à cause de son visage qui palissait de jour en jour. Cependant il lui avait certifié qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune maladie physique. Non, il était clair que quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur mais la Gryffondor avait perdu tout espoir de lui remonter le moral le jour où elle c'est rendu compte qu'il ne changerait jamais. « A quoi bon venir en aide à quelqu'un qui ne vous en sera jamais réellement reconnaissant ? » c'était elle dit. Cependant, impossible de se résoudre à ne plus le voir.

- Dit moi Drago, la fin de l'année approche mais je me posais une question, est-ce qu'après Poudlard on se reverra ? Est-ce qu'on gardera contact ou pas ?

Sous le silence de son ami, elle reposa une fois de plus la question. Toujours rien. Cependant ses yeux brillaient. A force elle avait finit par s'y faire. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'avenir il était mal, elle finissait par ce dire que ça n'était plus que du cinéma pour se moquer d'elle ou trouver un moyen de ne pas répondre à la question. « J'en ai marre Drago. » dit elle en partant. Mais le blond la rattrapa par le bras et la serra fort contre lui. La voix tremblante, il prit la parole.

- Tu sais Sarah... on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. On ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer, on ne sait pas si d'ici la fin de l'année tu vas me détesté ou non... Mais sache une chose c'est que je tiens à toi. Et ça il ne faut jamais que tu l'oublies. Jamais. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Peut importe la situation, souviens-toi de ce moment là. Il faut que tu me promette un truc: d'ici peut, je te demanderais surement de faire une chose pour moi, pour me faire plaisir. Je sais que sur le moment tu n'en n'auras pas envie, mais promet-moi que ce jour là tu m'écouteras et tu m'obéiras ?  
- Dis-moi d'abord de quoi il s'agit, je peux pas savoir à l'avance...  
- Promet le moi.  
- Mais Drago je peux pas promettre quelque chose sans savoir de quoi il s'agit !  
- Promet le moi. _Continuait-il fermement_

Et sous la pression, elle accepta finalement. Elle se demandait vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Après ça, Drago s'excusa de son comportement de la veille mais il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait agir ainsi, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Il était de plus en plus mystérieux.

**Point de vu normal**

Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qu'il c'était passé cette après-midi. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire à tout garder pour moi, il fallait que ça sorte sinon je n'en serais jamais débarrassé. Il fallait que j'aille régler mes comptes une fois pour toute, ça ne pouvait pas durée éternellement, cette histoire ne pouvait pas durer. Ce fut d'un pas déterminé que je marchais rejoindre la chambre de Severus, plus remontée que jamais. J'ouvris brusquement la porte, la claquais derrière moi pour la refermer et commençais à hurler:

- Tu crois que je sais pas à quoi tu joues ?! Tu crois que t'es le premier dans ce genre là ?! Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Pansy, j'ai enfin percé à jour ton petit jeu Severus !  
- Alors c'est toi qui a mis feu aux cheveux de Miss Parkinson ? _Dit il en ayant un rictus_  
- C'est ça, rit tant que tu veux ! J'ai compris, ton passe temps c'est de te faire tes élèves ! Tu n'es qu'un connard dénué de sens moral ! Non en faite t'es même pas ça, t'es un pervers narcissique, t'en a bien le comportement en tout cas. Un coup t'es gentil et l'autre tu me fais croire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! Tu joues à ce jeu avec Pansy aussi et surement un bon nombre d'élève, surtout les Serpentards ! Tu t'es servis de moi comme tout les précédents l'on fait. Tu n'es en rien différent.

Je me sentais faible, tremblante, il s'approcha alors de moi et je suis tapais dans le ventre comme on tambourine à une porte. Sauf qu'à cause de mon manque de force, c'était peine perdue. En m'en rendant compte, je me mis à pleurer, il me prit alors dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux tans dis que je continuais de pleurer. Ma tête enfoncée contre lui, j'essayais de calmer mes sanglots. Lorsqu'ils furent arrêté, Severus me gardait toujours contre lui et pencha sa tête au niveau de mon oreille.

- Calme-toi maintenant. Calme-toi ça va aller, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu es la seule et l'unique de toutes les élèves de Poudlard avec qui j'ai couché. Et tu resteras la seule. Si Pansy voulait me parler c'était à propos du comportement de Drago, elle le trouvait bizarre et s'inquiétait pour lui. Je suis le professeur référent des Serpentards, c'est normal qu'elle vienne s'adresser à moi. Et elle a du savoir où se trouvait ma chambre en me suivant.  
- Comment tu sais qu'elle était dans ta chambre, j'en ai pas parlé ?  
- Tu as su que je parlais à ta mère et pour ta gouverne, lorsque tu fouilles la chambre de quelqu'un, essaie de remettre les affaires à leur place la prochaine fois.

Il réussit à me faire sourire puis m'emmena sur le lit pour s'asseoir. Ses yeux devinrent soudain plus sérieux, plus solennelle.

- Maintenant je vais tout te raconter, je ne peux plus te mentir. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais te faire de mal et je voulais te protéger mais visiblement l'inverse c'est produit. Je dois tuer Dumbeldore. J'y suis obligé, il me l'a demandé. C'est une sorte de suicide car de toute façon il serait mort d'ici peu. Nous avons organisé ce suicide pour plusieurs raisons. La première est d'éviter un acte qui conduirait à la perte de quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Tu le sauras tôt ou tard. Potter t'en feras par sans aucun doute, il n'y manquera pas ! Je dois aussi faire ça pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort, devenir l'un de ses "pions" favoris. De ce fait, je deviendrais le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, pouvant garder un oeil sur les élèves et les protéger des Mangemorts  
- Mais empêche les de venir !  
- Clara, la guerre est inévitable. D'ici quelques mois ça sera le chaos total. Je ne sais pas quand exactement mais ça le sera. C'est pour ça que je dois protéger les élèves. Ils sont la nouvelle génération, celle qui devra tout reconstruire en empêchant les erreurs du passé de se reproduire. En espérant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit anéantie. De plus, je ne fais pas que veiller sur Poudlard, je dois m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry.  
- D'accord, je comprends bien la situation mais encore une fois tu recommences comme le serment, il n'y a aucun rapport avec notre relation, il s'agit juste de tes problèmes à toi qui n'ont aucun lien avec moi !  
- Je voulais que tu te détache de moi pour que tu ne souffre pas lors du "suicide" de Dumbeldore qui passerait pour une trahison de ma part. Si nous avions toujours été aussi proche à ce moment là, tu aurais eu une réaction pire que tout à l'heure et je te l'ai dis, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.  
- Sev', t'aurais du m'expliquer la situation dès le début, j'aurais compris, j'aurais été au courant et ça nous aurait évité tout ces problèmes. Et les cheveux de Pansy n'aurait pas brûlé.  
- Je... Je t'avoue qu'en réalité le problème venait plus de moi. Dans un premier temps j'avais peur de te dire la vérité, j'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas la situation. Puis Fred est entré dans ta vie et je pense que c'est plus moi qui cherchait à me détacher de toi pour ne pas "empiéter" sur ta relation avec Weasley. J'ai toujours pensé que l'un de nous souffrirais de cette situation j'ai toujours cru que ça serait toi. En vérité, je me suis pris au jeu, et il n'était plus question que de toi mais de moi. Ça n'était plus toi, c'était nous deux.

Touchée par ses mots, je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrassé. Je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas envie de partir, pas envie de le quitter, de quitter ses bras, ses lèvres. On avait besoin l'un de l'autre, on avait besoin d'être proche, toujours plus proche. Il était assis sur le rebord sur lit, je me retrouvais assise sur lui, nous étions face à face. Alors que je sentais mon corps brûler intérieurement, il me serra dans ses bras en me chuchotant d'une voix presque paniquée « _Protège-moi des ténèbres_..»

Fin du chapitre 14

Salut salut chers lecteurs ! Voilà le chapitre 14 ! Assez court, avec vraiment beaucoup de dialogue. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plut ? Que va-t-il se passer entre Drago et Sarah ? Que cache-t-il réellement ? Clara va-t-elle définitivement rompre avec Fred ? Qu'en est-il des Horcruxes ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ;)


	16. Chapitre 15

_« Pars avec innocence et laisses-moi avec mes péchés » _

Je me réveillais tranquillement dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas pu rester dormir dans celle de Severus, ça aurait été prendre un trop gros risque bien que Dumbeldore m'ai clairement fait comprendre qu'il savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette école. Mais tout, ça voulait dire, tout, tout ? En repensant au deux dernières fois où j'étais allé voir Severus, je me m'y à espérer qu'il ignorait encore certaines chose. Nous approchions a grand pas des dernières semaines à Poudlard, ça serait dur de quitté cette école que je n'avais malheureusement connu que pendant un an ! J'espérais garder contact avec tout mes amis. J'allais pouvoir profiter d'eux ses dernières semaines car les cours étaient banalisés pour les cinquièmes et les dernières années pour nous permettre de réviser les important examens qui allait avoir lieu. Les BUSE pour les cinquièmes années et les ASPIC pour nous. Sans de bon résultat à mes examens, il me serait difficile de trouver un métier dans le monde des sorciers bien que je ne sache pas encore ce que je voulais faire.  
Je me levais donc de mon lit pour m'habiller quand je vis un hibou à la fenêtre. Ça n'était pas Kush, ça n'était pas non plus un hibou que j'avais l'habitude de voir. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour le laisser rentrer puis il me déposa un petit bout de parchemin dans la main avant de repartir.

___Ce soit, 21h30 à la cabane hurlante.  
Fred_

Il était donc revenu. J'hésitais entre l'enthousiasme de le revoir et la peur du choix que j'allais devoir faire. « ça va pas Clara ? » me surprit une voix derrière moi. En me retournant je vis Sarah, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux cernés.

- Si, si... C'est juste que Fred est revenu...  
- C'est une bonne chose non ?  
- Oui mais en faite, hier soir, ça c'est arrangé avec Severus, ça c'est même bien arrangé. Et je suis totalement perdue, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire, celui que je dois choisir...  
- Avec lequel tu te sens le mieux ?  
- J'en ai aucune idée, c'est totalement différent avec les deux, c'est incomparable.  
- Tu penses pas que si tu avais plus de sentiment pour Fred que pour Rogue, tu l'aurais stoppé le jour où il t'a embrassé ?

Elle marquait un point, je préférais donc Severus à Fred. Mais rien que l'idée de rompre avec le rouquin me mettait mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas envie de le perdre.. Je me séparais de Sarah pour allé prendre mon petit déjeuner.

******Changement de point de vu, Sarah**

Elle n'avait presque pas réussit à dormir de la nuit, c'était comme si les problèmes des gens autour d'elle l'affectait autant qu'eux. Elle partit directement faire un tour en dehors du château car son estomac ne réclamait pas à manger, au contraire elle avait l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir. En passant elle vit Drago adossé contre un arbre, toujours le même. Sarah hésita longuement avant de finir par le rejoindre. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne voulait pas lui remonter le moral ni savoir s'ils resteraient en contact, elle voulait découvrir une fois pour tout ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant Drago, la comédie à assez durer, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?!  
- Ça ne te regarde pas. ___Répondit-il froidement_  
- Mais tu as vu dans quel état ça te met ?! J'ai tout fais pour te changer les idées mais rien n'a fonctionné alors maintenant, soit honnête.  
- Tu le sauras tôt ou tard.

Sur ceux, il se leva et commença a partir. Sarah le regarda faire sans pour autant vouloir le suivre, elle en avait marre de lui courir après. Mais bizarrement le Serpentard revint sur ses pas, il prit la nuque de Sarah entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux. Leur lèvres étaient proches, seulement quelques millimètres les séparaient, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Tout ses sens se mirent en éveils et elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose: qu'il l'embrasse. Il lui murmura un « Au revoir Sarah. » chargé d'émotion et déposa finalement un baiser sur son front. Déçus de ne pas avoir obtenue ce qu'elle espérait, elle était tout de même heureuse de son geste. Cependant, l'au-revoir de Drago sonnait plus comme un adieu..

******Point de vu normal**

Je voulais réviser pour les ASPICS mais Harry était arrivé en compagnie du reste de la bande pour me proposer d'aller pique-niquer. J'acceptais mais remarquais la présence d'Hermione. Ron m'avoua qu'elle avait été impossible à convaincre, trop occupé à réviser. Nous commencions à marcher quand la précédente concernée fit irruption devant nous.

- Hermione, tu viens finalement ! ___S'enthousiasma Ron_  
- Non, je suis ici pour vous empêcher de rater vos examens ! Venez tous à la bibliothèque, je vais vous aider à réviser.  
- Quoi ?! Mais non Hermione ! ___Protesta Harry_  
- On a déjà prévu quelque chose, on révisera demain. ___Continua Sarah qui nous avait rejoint_  
- Vous aurez tout le reste des vacances pour pique-niquer ! C'est dans quelques jours que se jouera votre avenir.  
- Au pire, on va pique-niquer puis après on révise dehors. Comme ça tout le monde est content et puis je pense que c'est très stimulant de rester dehors par un beau temps pareil. Etre enfermer ne ferait que vous démoraliser. ___Proposa Azilys._

Ce fut une bonne après-midi, bien que Hermione soit vraiment très rigoureuse en matière de travail ! Mais mon principale soucis était la réaction de Fred. Plus l'heure de notre rendez-vous approchait, plus mon stresse augmentait. En arrivant à la cabane, Fred était déjà là, le sourire aux lèvres en me voyant arriver. Il se précipita vers moi en me disant qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi. Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me passa un collier autour du coup. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne en argent (ou du moins ça en avait la couleur) avec une petite pierre blanche aux reflets bleutés.

- C'est rien de très spécial, ça n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Enfin, la veille femme qui me l'a vendu m'a dit que c'était une pierre de lune. C'est censé t'éviter d'avoir de mauvaises pensées, un truc comme ça. En tout cas ma tante Muriel à une Tiare composé de Pierre de Lune et de diamant, alors ça m'y a fait penser.  
- Merci c'est gentil mais...

J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Son cadeau me touchait, même énormément mais il venait de m'offrir un collier alors que j'étais venue pour rompre... J'avais tellement peur de le blesser, de le perdre alors que c'était l'une des personne dont j'avais le plus besoin.

- Fred... Il faut que je te parle... Je ne veux plus partir.  
- Tu vois, tu as bien fais de m'écouter. J'ai toujours raison ! ___Plaisanta-t-il_  
- Mais c'est pas tout.. Je suis désolé Fred, je me sens mal là. Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner... Je préférerais que toi et moi on reste ami. Ce n'est pas contre toi, je voulais pas te faire du mal...

J'osais à peine le regarder dans les yeux, m'excusant sans arrêt ou répétant que je tenais sincèrement à lui. Le rouquin essayait par moment d'en placer une mais je continuais de répéter les mêmes choses en espérant qu'il accepte la situation.

- Hé détend toi Clara, _f____init-il par dire d'une voix douce_, t'es pas la première fille à rompre avec moi tu sais. Je suis triste parce que j'espérais que ça dur plus longtemps entre nous mais je sais qu'on gardera cette complicité qu'on avait. Et je sais que si on en avait le courage, on pourrait être tellement plus que ça. Le problème c'est que moi, du courage, j'en ai pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais vu la fin avant même que l'on ai commencé. Je ne t'en veux pas Clara, c'était un risque à prendre, ça se serait surement finit un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne regrette rien, à mes yeux, tu resteras toujours ma petite Clara. T'es le genre de fille qu'on oublie pas.

Il me prit sans ses bras et me dit que je pouvais garder le collier, que c'était un cadeau et que ça ne se refusait pas. Puis il repartit en me disant qu'il savait que nous allions nous revoir d'ici peu. Je restais là, assise sur le lit en contemplant mon collier. Heureusement que Fred l'avait plutôt bien prit et acceptait qu'on reste amis.

******Changement de point de vu, dans le bureau de Dumbeldore**

Dumbeldore était dans son bureau avec Severus Rogue. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'affichait pas un regard sympathique, il ne parlait pas de façon bienveillante. Non, il était sérieux, presque inquiet. Et il tenait peut-être l'une des conversation les plus sérieuses de sa longue vie avec le professeur.

- Ne me jugez pas Severus, il ne faudra rien lui dire avant la fin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra le tuer de sa propre main.  
- Vous l'avez donc élevé tel un animal que vous décidez finalement d'envoyer à l'abattoir ?!  
- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes attaché à lui ?  
- _Specto Patronum !____ Lança Severus__._

Une biche argentée sortit de sa baguette. Mais au lieu de s'en aller comme un Patronus messager vers son destinataire, la biche resta debout à fixer le directeur.

- Lily ? Après tout ce temps ? ___S'étonna Dumbeldore_  
- A jamais. Elle restera à jamais dans mon coeur mais désormais je me bats aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre Albus. Il est la seule chose qu'il me reste de Lily. Mais il est aussi son ami, à elle.

Le Patronus de Rogue commença à courir puis se métamorphosa en cygne avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Dumbeldore stupéfait, lança un regard interrogateur au professeur des défenses contres les forces du mal ignorant, pour une fois, la personne a qui appartenait ce patronus.

******Changement de point de vu, Harry**

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin. Aujourd'hui il allait accomplir l'une des plus important mission de toute sa vie: il accompagnerait Dumbeldore chercher l'Horcrxues que les parents d'Azilys on trouver.  
Il monta les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, c'était là qu'il devait rejoindre le directeur. Il appréhendait cette mission, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Au moment d'arriver en haut, il surprit une conversation entre Dumbeldore et le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier disait au vieille homme « ça ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais plus le faire ? » Mais de quoi pouvait-il parler ? Harry n'eu pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps que Rogue descendait les marches. Il monta alors rejoindre son mentor.

- Harry es-tu sur de toujours vouloir le faire ?  
- Bien sur monsieur.  
- Alors il faut que tu me promette de m'obéir. Même si cela te semble injuste il faudra que tu fasses exactement tout ce que je te dis.  
- Je vous le promet.  
- Bien, bien, alors prend mon bras.  
- Je pensais qu'on ne pouvais pas transplaner dans l'enceinte pour l'école ?  
- Etre directeur offre bien des privilèges. ___Riait-il_

Harry attrapa son bras et à cette instant la terre décolla sous ses pieds. Il s'agissait encore d'une sensation désagréable mais il l'avait mieux supporter qu'en début d'année lorsque Dumbeldore était venu le chercher. Cette fois là, il avait sentit le contenu de son estomac remonter mais par chance il n'avait rien déglutit. Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau d'une falaise, les vagues étaient violente et le vent fouettait son visage. Dumbeldore l'emmena dans une petite caverne, il ressentait la magie à l'intérieur. Il prit un couteau pour s'ouvrir la main.

- Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Laissez moi le faire.  
- Harry, il faut que tu gardes le restes de tes forces, on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous attend à l'intérieur. De plus, ton sang est plus précieux que le mien.

A ces mots il passa sa main sur la parois qui s'ouvrit instantanément, découvrant une caverne très sombre. « _Lumos Maxima_ » lança Dumbeldore. La petite lumière s'envola et illumina tout l'intérieur de la grotte. Les parois étaient faites de cristal et en face d'eux il y avait un lac très sombre avec au bout un petit illot fait de cristal lui aussi. C'était à la fois beau et oppressant, on pouvait ressentir une ambiance malsaine à l'intérieur. Dumbeldore utilisa la magie pour sortir une chaîne de l'eau. Celle-ci était relié à une petite barque en bois. Harry tira la chaîne afin de la ramener vers eux. « Il est là-bas » déclara le directeur.  
Sur le petit illot de cristal se trouvait un récipient remplit d'un liquide qui n'était visiblement pas de l'eau. Au fond se trouvait un médaillon, surement l'Horcruxe. Un énorme coquillage devait surement servir de verre.

- Harry, je vais boire ce liquide. Il s'agit d'un poison mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourra me faire. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que tu continues de me faire boire. Quoi que je dise, ne t'arrête surtout pas.

A ces mots, il remplit la coquille et commença à boire. A partir de ce moment là, il s'écroula par terre en décrétant qu'il ne voulait plus boire. Harry suivit les ordres donné il y a peu: il continua de le faire boire. Il le faisait à contre coeur, ça lui faisait mal de voir son modèle souffrir à se point, le supplier d'arrêter de le faire boire. Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus rien. Alors Harry prit le médaillon. Tant dis qu'il prenais de l'eau du lac pour la faire boire au professeur et l'aider à retrouver ses esprits, des sortes de Zombies sortirent de l'eau de tout les côtés. Il s'agissait en réalité d'Infernis, des morts pouvant revenir à la vie. Il l'attaquait de partout, Harry tentait de se défendre tant bien que mal à l'aide de différent sort tel qu'_Expeliarmus_, _Petrificus Totalus_ ou _Sectum Sempra_. Mais rien à faire, ils revenaient toujours à la charge, toujours aussi nombreux et finir par l'entraîné vers les profondeur du lac. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbeldore reprit ses esprits et utilisa le sortilège du _Feudeymon_, provocant un immense tournoiement de flamme et terrassant les Infernis.  
Ils regagnèrent en suite Poudlard à l'endroit même où ils étaient partit.

******Point de vu normal**

Il commençait à se faire tard mais impossible pour moi de dormir. Je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Severus, sur cette guerre. Elle allait très bientôt éclater. Très bientôt ce monde sombrera dans le chaos total et nous devrons nous battre pour rétablir l'ordre. Certains d'entre nous mourrons, des connaissances, des camarades, des amis, peut-être bien que moi aussi. Ne pouvant me résoudre à dormir, je me levais discrètement pour aller à la tour d'astronomie. Soudain, Severus arriva brusquement vers moi et m'éloigna de quelques mètres sans un petit recoin.

- Ne va pas à la tour Clara ! Retourne dans ton dortoir et ne sort pas, pas avant que les autres professeurs viennent te chercher !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Les Mangemorts, ils arrivent ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire ! Je vais essayé de me débrouiller pour que les escaliers les retardent !

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me dire qu'il ne savait pas quand nous pourrions nous revoir car il devra partir avec eux. Il ajouta aussi qu'il m'enverrait un hibou et qu'il me rendrait de rapide visite dès qu'il le pourra puis il repartit rapidement. De mon côté je n'avais aucune envie de regagner le dortoir, j'étais beaucoup trop curieuse. Je savais où je pouvais me cacher, il y avait une petite cachette juste en dessous de l'étage, avec une partie par laquelle je pourrais observer la scène. A peine étais-je arrivée que j'entendis Dumbeldore dire à quelqu'un d'aller chercher Severus. Lorsque la personne concernée répondit, je restais stupéfaite en me comprenant que c'était Harry ! Mais alors qu'Harry allait partir, un bruit retentit et le directeur lui ordonna alors de se cacher. Mon ami descendait vers ma cachette alors je me renfermais un peu plus dans l'ombre en espérant qu'il ne s'aperçoivent pas de ma présence. Par chance il n'eut pas l'air préoccupé par moi, mais plus par ce qu'il se passait en haut. La voix de Dumbeldore raisonna alors. « Bonsoir Drago. ». J'en restait bouche-bée, malgré les soupçons de Harry en début d'année, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que Drago soit mêlée à tout ça, surtout après la façon dont Sarah parlait de lui. Je compris à cet instant que l'acte qui devait être évité car il aurait causé la perte de celui qui l'aurait commit était bien évidemment le meurtre de Dumbeldore commit par Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène par cette belle soirée de printemps ?___Reprit le directeur_  
- Qui d'autre est là ?! J'vous ai entendu parlé ! ___Dit Drago méchamment_  
- Je me parle souvent à moi même, je trouve ça extraordinairement utile. Et toi Drago, tu t'ai murmuré des choses ? ___Il marqua une pause__._ Drago, tu n'es pas un assassin.  
- Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ?! J'ai fais des choses qui vous ferais frémir !

Drago pointait sa baguette en direction de Dumbeldore. Il tremblait et semblait peu convaincu par l'acte qu'il devrait commettre dans très peu de temps, ni par les mot qu'il employait à cet instant même. Dumbeldore, lui, paraissait serein. Harry pointait sa baguette vers Drago en essayant de resté discret. Si jamais le blond tentais quoi que ce soit, le brun pourrait défendre son mentor.

- Comme jeter un sort à Katie Bell en espérant qu'elle me remettrait un collier ensorcelé ou en remplaçant une bouteille d'Hydromel par du poison. Excuse-moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser devant des tentatives aussi veines que tu n'y a pas vraiment mit tout ton coeur. ___Répliqua Dumbeldore_  
- Il me fait confiance ! Il m'a choisit ! _En relevant sa manche, ____Drago montra la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras.____Il était formel que Drago Malefoy était désormais un Mangemort._  
- Alors je vais te faciliter la tâche. ___Répondit-il en levant les mains_  
- Expeliarmus ! ___Lança-t-il, ce qui désarma le directeur._  
- Excellent, excellent ! Tu n'es pas seul ? Il y en a d'autre ? Comment ? ___Comprit Dumbeldore au moment où un bruit soudain retentit._  
- L'armoire à disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande. Je l'ai réparée. Elle a une soeur jumelle, chez Barjo et Beurk ! Ça forme un passage !  
- Astucieux ! Drago, autre fois, j'ai connu un garçon qui a fait tout les mauvais choix possible. S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider.  
- Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Il faut que je le fasse ! Il faut que je vous tue... Ou il me tuera...

Drago pleurait maintenant en abaissant sa baguette. Dumbeldore avait finalement réussit à le convaincre de ne pas faire ça. En voyant le Serpentard dans cet état, je compris de quel Drago Sarah était tombé amoureuse. Ça n'était pas le Drago prétentieux et vicieux que tout le monde connaissait. Ça n'était pas le Mangemort, ni celui qui voulait (ou plutôt devait) tué Dumbeldore mais le Drago avec un coeur. Celui dépassé par les événements, par la pression qu'on lui confiait. Il n'était pas fait pour faire le mal, il n'était que le produit des exigences de son père. Le Drago de tout les jours n'était pas le vrai. Il n'avait pas pu exister jusqu'à présent, pas avant son amitié avec Sarah. C'était en réalité un garçon paumé entre ce que les gens attendaient de lui et ce qu'il voulait réellement être. Un bruit sourd me sortit de mes pensée. Les Mangemorts, ils étaient là ! A leur tête, une femme grande et mince. Elle était vêtue de noir et ses cheveux l'étaient aussi: long noir et bouclé. Malgré les traits de son visage fatigué, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle femme. Je la reconnu tout de suite: Bellatrix Lestrange. J'en avais entendu parlé, elle s'était échappée d'Azkaban il y a bientôt deux ans. On racontait que son sortilège préféré était celui de Doloris. Il inflige la douleur la plus atroce au monde. De ce que l'on dit, c'est comme si notre tête rétrécissais mais que notre cerveau glonflait. Et que nos entrailles brûlait. Rien que de l'imaginé, j'en avais des frissons. Elle tourna soudain la tête vers moi et je cru un instant qu'elle m'avait vu. Mais au lieu de ça, elle grimpa les marches, suivit des autres. Elle s'approcha de Drago.

- Oh ! Regardez ce que nous avons là. ___Puis continua en murmurant__,_ bien joué Drago.  
- Bonsoir Bellatrix. Je crois que des présentation s'impose, non ? ___Dit Dumbeldore._  
- J'aimerais bien Albus. Malheureusement, nous sommes tous un peu pressé. Fait le ! ___Ordonna-t-elle à Drago en se retournant vers lui._

Harry continuais de pointé sa baguette en l'air, pensant qu'à lui tout seul il arriverait à les terrassés. Même si je l'aidais, nous ne serions jamais assez puissant pour ce débarrassé d'eux si jamais il venait à tuer Dumbeldore. Severus arriva à ce moment là en faisant signe à Harry de ne rien dire. Je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il m'avait vu ou non. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais totalement dépassé par ce qu'il se passait. J'espérais au plus profond de moi que ce que Severus m'avait dit n'arriverait pas. Je ne voulais pas que le directeur de Poudlard meurt. Mais le plan initiale de Severus semblait changer de tournure lorsque l'un des Mangemort dont je ne pouvais pas voir le visage intervint.

- Il a rien dans le ventre, il est comme son père. Laisse moi le liquider à ma façon.  
- Non ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a dit, le garçon doit le faire ! Ce moment t'appartient, vas-y Drago, fait le ! Maintenant ! ___Répliqua Bellatrix_

Drago releva sa baguette pour la repointé vers Dumbeldore. Il semblait ne plus réussir à supporter la pression exercé par Bellatrix. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Fin du chapitre 15

Ô partisanes de Fred, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait ! Ce fut un choix très difficile pour moi aussi, Fred, c'est Fred. Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que Drago va finalement tuer Dumbeldore ou pas ?


	17. Chapitre 16

_« And the voice make me cry, it's a song to say goodbye. » _

**Changement de point de vu, Poudlard.**

Severus surgit soudainement en imposant un « Non. » qui provoqua un grand silence. Les deux élèves cachés espéraient de tout coeur que le professeur soit intervenu dans l'idée de sauver Dumbeldore. Du côté des Mangemorts et en particulier Bellatrix, les interrogations se portaient sur le Serment Inviolable que Rogue avait passé il y a un an de cela en compagnie de sa soeur, Narcissa Malefoy. Severus Rogue avait jurer de protéger Drago et de l'aider à parvenir à ses fins ou d'accomplir sa mission à sa place. S'il comptait jouer les héros alors il mourrait et son neveu aussi.

- Severus, Aidez-moi. _Demanda Dumbeldore_  
- _Avada Kedavra_ ! _Lança Severus_

Un éclair vert jaillis de sa baguette, foudroyant le directeur de plein fouet qui passa par dessus le balcon de la tour d'astronomie. Severus venait de le faire, il venait de jeter le sort de mort sur Albus Dumbeldore. Harry restait sous le choque, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait confiance en Rogue, il était sur qu'il le sauverait. Au lieu de ça, c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Clara laissa échapper un « non.. », les yeux remplit de larmes. Elle jeta un regard à l'assassin, et si elle ne le connaissait pas par coeur, si elle n'avait jamais vu le regret dans son regard, elle se serait jeté sur lui à cet instant même. Drago continuait de pleurer, fixant l'emplacement où se trouvait Dumbeldore jusqu'à ce que sa tante le pousse à suivre les autres dans Poudlard pendant qu'elle envoyait la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Harry les suivit de loin tant dis que Severus resta en retrait pour attendre Clara. La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle était témoin d'un meurtre. Même s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de suicide programmé ça en restait un. C'était une mort différente de celle qu'elle avait connu avec Lucas, et d'un côté elle aurait préféré que son ancien meilleur ami quitte ce monde de cette manière. Sa mort à lui était pleine de souffrance, pleine de sang, de brûlure, de bande blanche, d'opérations, de tuyau, d'infirmières et de médecin. Elle était lente, et bruyante. Celle du directeur avait été rapide, comme l'éclair vert. Peut-être était-ce douloureux aussi ? Mais au moins elle était rapide. En voyant Severus, elle s'attendait à des réprimandes de sa part, lui disant qu'elle aurait du rentrer, ne pas voir ça. Au contraire, il la prit dans ses bras et elle le serait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Parce qu'elle se sentait protégé, parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et parce qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait.

- Je suis tellement désolé Clara. J'aurais préféré que tu ne te lèves pas dans la nuit, j'avais espéré que tu m'écouterais pour une fois. J'espère que de ton côté tu comprends pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte, tu as bien vu la tête de Drago. Je veillerais sur toi ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra.

Il l'embrassa et se détacha de son étreinte pour rattraper les partisans des ténèbres. Au fond de lui, une vieille peur était resté logé: il avait peur de se laisser emporter, convaincre par Voldemort. Il avait peur de rejoindre ses rangs de nouveau.  
Drago regardait Bellatrix et ses amis saccager Poudlard. Ils y mettaient le feu, détruisait tout sur leur passage. Sa tante éteignit les bougies de la grande salle, shootait dans les services de tables, explosait les vitres. Comment pouvait-elle fait ça ? Elle avait étudié ici étant plus jeune. Lui, voyait Poudlard comme une seconde maison, une où il était comprit, où on lui apportait réellement de l'attention. Il s'agissait d'un endroit important à ses yeux, signifiant beaucoup de chose. Son regard se posa soudainement sur une personne qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Sarah, elle avait du être réveillée par le bruit et venir ici ! Il se précipita alors vers elle en lui ordonnant de partir.

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
- Pars Sarah, ils vont te tuer sinon ! Les Mangemorts te tueront ! Cours te cacher, ne reste pas là c'est trop dangereux ! _S'empressa-t-il_  
- Mais comment ils ont pu rentrer ?!  
- C'est... C'est par ma faute... Dumbeldore est mort... Je... Je ne l'ai pas tué rassure-toi...

Sarah comprit alors pourquoi Drago avait été aussi mal ses derniers temps. Harry avait raison, c'était lui l'auteur de l'événement avec Katie Bell, de l'empoisonnement de Ron. Il était des leur désormais. Mais elle le connaissait maintenant et savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Malgré ses airs fier et supérieur qu'il essayait de se donner, il restait un garçon très influençable. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son père. Il devait vouloir lui ressembler, certains ont certainement du faire pression sur lui pour l'influencer un peu plus. Elle le prit dans ses bras tant dis qu'il lui répétait de partir.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas que tu meurs.. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais fais promettre ? Alors tient là, obéit moi et pars te cacher.  
- D'accord mais avant répond à ma question: est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Drago baissa la tête en murmurant un « non ». Jamais il ne pourrait la revoir, ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, ils se feraient tué tout les deux. Alors qu'il partait, Sarah laissa échappé ces mots qu'elle gardait en elle depuis un certain temps déjà. « Je t'aime ». Le blond se stoppa net, il voulait partir, il voulait qu'elle retourne chez les Gryffondors. Mais l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui déchira le coeur, il retourna vers elle d'un pas déterminé et l'embrassa langoureusement, plein de désir, d'envie, de sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis déjà trop de temps. Mais de regret aussi. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il pourrait goûter à ses lèvres. Désormais il allait devoir vivre sans elle, celle qui lui avait apprit à découvrir qui il était vraiment, qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'ombre superficielle de son père. Il la quitta sans se retourné de peur de voir les larmes couler sur ses joues.  
Sarah quant à elle ne pu se retenir de sourire. Elle affichait ce sourire niait qui ne pouvait pas se défaire comme ça. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, elle aurait du en pleurer normalement mais elle venait de vivre son souhait le plus cher et n'arrivait pas encore à penser au futur, encore trop encré dans ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ils étaient maintenant en dehors du château, se dirigeant vers chez Hagrid. Harry leur couraient après avec l'espoir de se débarrasser d'eux. Il allait leur faire payer, surtout à Rogue. Il avait trahit Dumbeldore. Il les avait tous trahit. Et il savait qu'il aurait du écouter son instinct. Dès sa première année il l'avait trouvé louche. Bien qu'il semblait qu'il cherchait à le protéger, c'était surement une ruse afin de gagner un peu plus la confiance de Dumbeldore. Tant dis que Bellatrix mettait le feu à la cabane de Hagrid, le garçon à lunette cria après Rogue, sous les yeux de Clara, au courant de la véritable histoire mais impuissante.

- Rogue ! Il avait confiance en vous ! _Hurla Harry_  
- Partez. _Ordonna Severus_

Il lança un sortilège sur lui que le professeur n'eut aucun mal à contrer puis reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Harry hurla de plus belle « Battez-vous ! Battez-vous espèces de lâche ! » Jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix lui jette un sort qui le projeta en arrière.

- Non ! Bella laisse le, il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _Défendis Rogue_

Il lança un rapide regard à Harry pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. En levant les yeux il aperçut Clara, ses yeux en disait long sur son état mental. Ses yeux. C'était belle et bien la seule chose capable de la trahir, ils étaient effectivement le reflet de son âme. Il savait qu'à ce moment même elle avait envie de se jeter au cou de Bellatrix pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Potter qui c'était relever avait profité du faite qu'il ne le regardait pas pour lancer le sortilège de Sectum Sempra sur lui. Une fois de plus ce fut un échec par lequel Severus répondit en le projetant en arrière d'un coup de baguette. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, mais aussi ce visage et cette arrogance propre à son père. Il s'approcha alors de lui.

- Vous osez utiliser mes propres sort contre moi Potter ? Oui, je suis le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

Harry le regarda déconcerté avant de finir par accepter sa défaite. Bientôt les Mangemorts avaient quitté Poudlard et le garçon à lunette avait regagné l'enceinte de l'école suivit de peu par Clara. Le corps de Dumbeldore était étendu parterre. Il semblait si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Harry avait espéré un instant qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte pour tester la loyauté de Severus. Sans s'en rendre compte, toute l'école était maintenant dehors, entourant le corps du directeur. Professeurs et élèves affichaient la même expression, celle de tristesse, de regret et de colère. Il s'agissait d'un homme bon et généreux qui aurait été près à n'importe quoi pour aider et sauver les homme respectable, remarquable. Ginny le tenait dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter mais rien n'aurait pu remonter le moral de Harry à ce moment même. Dumbeldore était son mentor, son modèle, celui qui avait cru en lui depuis le début. Il avait connu ses parents, il l'avait toujours aidé durant ces sept longues années. Le professeur McGonagall leva sa baguette en l'air, celle-ci brillait à son extrémité. En quelques secondes, le reste de l'école suivit, en hommage à son directeur décédé. A cet instant précis, élèves et professeurs, pourtant tous plus différents les uns des autres ne formaient plus qu'un. Le ciel ne tarda pas à se dégager, défaisant la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulé depuis la mort de Dumbeldore et tout le monde portait encore le deuil. Malgré le beau temps, les élèves n'osaient plus rire comme avant, les pauses étaient discrètes. Personne ne s'y attendait, même du côté des professeurs. Les examens se déroulèrent dans le plus grand silence possible, certains avaient même arrêté de réviser depuis l'accident de la tour d'astronomie. Cependant du côté de Clara et de ses amis aucune des épreuves ne fut rater. La fin de l'année approchaient désormais et il s'agissait de leur dernière soirée à Poudlard. Ils étaient tous en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry avait voulut y retourner en souvenir de Dumbeldore, en disant que le directeur lui avait avoué aimé cet endroit. Ce qui fit sourire Clara, se découvrant un point commun avec lui. Même elle n'avait été là qu'une année, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, il était le genre de personne que l'on appréciait dès le début. C'était en quelques sortes une forme de magie qui les dépassaient tous.

- Tu penses qu'il l'aurait fait ? Je veux dire, tu penses que Drago l'aurait tué ? _Demanda Hermione_  
- Non, non, il abaissait sa baguette. Finalement c'était Rogue. Ça a toujours été Rogue. Et je n'ai rien fais..._Regretta Harry_

Clara qui se trouvait à côté de lui ressentais une nouvelle fois l'envie de toute balancer mais se tue une fois de plus. Ces derniers temps elle avait eu du mal à supporter que tout le monde parle de Severus, voir l'insulte parce qu'ils pensaient tous que c'était un traître. Malheureusement elle était la seule à savoir qui il était vraiment, ne pouvant rien dire. Harry donna à ce moment là un médaillon à Hermione. Il avait une forme octogonale allongé, assez sombre et un serpent était dessiné en son centre. Harry affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un faux Horcruxes et demanda à Hermione de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit un petit papier qu'elle déplia et lu à haute voix.

- "**Au seigneur des Ténèbres, je serais mort avant que vous ne lisez ceci mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que j'ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrait. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir qu'à l'heure où vous rencontrerez votre adversaire vous serez de nouveau mortel. R.A.B**" R.A.B ? _Interrogea-t-elle_  
- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il a le véritable Horcruxes, tout ça n'a servit à rien. Les parents d'Azilys étaient les seuls au courant de la cachette et part la même occasion qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxes, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. _Supposa Harry_  
- Les parents d'Azilys n'y sont pour rien ! Ils étaient amis avec Dumbeldore et ne serait pas aller chercher le médaillon sans le prévenir ! _Défendit Clara_

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait surement raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à ce R.A.B. S'ils l'avaient sus, Dumbeldore ne serait jamais partit. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé seul à ce moment là. Hermione lança un regard à Ron qui semblait vouloir qu'elle parle à sa place.

- Ron l'accepte tu sais. Que tu sortes avec Ginny.  
- Enfin à ta place j'éviterais de trop l'embrassé quand il sera dans le coin. _Plaisanta-la blonde_  
- Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de me consacrer à ma relation avec Ginny.. Il faut que je finisse ce que Dumbeldore à commencé. Dès que je le pourrais je vous dirais où je suis.  
- J'apprécie ton courage Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné des fois. _Le coupa sa meilleure amie_  
- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir à tous les trouvé tout seul ? _Renchérit Clara_  
- Tu as besoin de nous Harry.. _Avoua Sarah qui avait finit par lui reparler. Il restait son ami malgré tout et avait besoin d'elle en ce moment._  
- J'avais jamais remarqué combien cet endroit était beau.. _S'ébahit le garçon à lunette_  
- Bah oui, pourquoi crois-tu que je viens fumer ici ?

Le soleil se couchait sur le lac et un cris retentit dans le ciel, un cris que Clara ne connaissait que trop bien. En levant les yeux elle aperçut un phénix, surement celui de Dumbeldore. Cette scène lui rappelait énormément celle de son rêve, bien que le phénix ne vole pas au même endroit.

Le lendemain matin ils prirent tous le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois. Ils tentèrent tous de profité de leur dernier voyage dans ce train, de rire ensemble sans savoir quand est-ce qu'ils pourront se revoir. L'ombre sur le tableau se dissipa peu à peu lors des promesses faites notamment celle de Clara qui avait dit qu'elle ferait une soirée pour son anniversaire le quinze juin.  
Lorsque le train arriva à quais, les dernières années pleuraient, se prenant mutuellement dans les bras pour se dire au revoir. Clara détestait pleurer en public mais laissa échapper quelques larmes, pour eux, ses amis, les meilleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Fin du chapitre 16.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il s'agissait du dernier chapitre de la première partie de ma fiction, **_Flame_**. J'arrive pas encore à croire que j'ai réussis à finir une première partie, je pensais pas y arriver :) ! Merci à vous tous de m'avoir aider à continuer !  
On se revoit lors du chapitre 1 de la deuxième partie, **_Fire_**. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première, si ce n'est plus !  
Sinon vous avez pensez quoi de ce dernier chapitre ?

PS: Je vous réserve une petite surprise pour les prochains jours à venir ;)


End file.
